The Hanging Edge
by xxxjetgirlxxx
Summary: Being with the Cooper Gang for so long, it made me realize that I'm not just a member but as a best friend and a sister to the guys. But now with there being a chance of Clockwerk coming back after two long years of freedom, everything might go down hill from there... If only I noticed what was going on between me and the big guy who calls himself 'The Murray'
1. Chapter 1: Our Entrance

**A/N: **_Hello everybody! It took some time but I finally finished the story! I have been secretly working on this story without anyone finding out… Okay, I lied- a few people know but they didn't tell. I hope they didn't tell. That would suck so badly! Also I'm still working on my Black Butler story if some of my readers from that story or my other past stories came here, don't worry peeps! Jeez… I'm just so happy I got this story finished and the __Robots FTW__ song from __Portal 2 CO-OP__ makes me even happier!_

**Warnings: **_This is for those people who always wanted to read a story of Murray having a pairing, or, if you guys wanted to read this for other reasons…! And I'm aware of there being Murray and OC pairing stories before but there aren't a lot like there is for Sly! Also because I love reading and do a few myself, this story is also a retell of Sly 2: Band of Thieves. ALSO I just know that making up missions for my OC would be very hard so I had her do some of Sly's missions only. Don't worry Sly fans, your beloved raccoon will do just as much as the missions my OC does but this story is mostly focusing on my OC only pretty much. Speaking of that raccoon, no- there will be no pairing with Sly and my OC because I wanted Sly to be with Carmelita mostly. I wouldn't mind doing a pair for the two in a one shot kind of story but I haven't made up of any so far. And as for Bentley as a pairing, no way! I love Bentley and Penelope as a pairing!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story!_

**ENJOY THE STORY, GUYS!**

Chapter 1: Our Entrance.

It was just another night in the country of Egypt. All is silent in the town at the middle of the night. Inside a museum are only guards walking around in the halls. But in one room…

There were none.

And with that said, a shadowy figure lands onto the floor after letting go of his rope. He looks around to see no one and smirks to himself. This raccoon is known as…

_Sly Cooper, the thief._

A beep sounded as the raccoon takes out a small object which allows him to contact his team members and takes pictures of whatever it is he needed as he puts it onto his face. The item is call binocucom, 'Comm' for short. When he answers it, he hears his pal begin talking on his own end.

"_Breaker Alpha Foxtrot, this is the Wizard, do you read me Sitting Duck?"_

Sly rolls his eyes before replying.

"This is Peeking Duck, I hear you Blizzard."

His friend frowns at him but the thief can't see his friend's face now can he?

"_No Sly, I'm the 'Wizard' and you're 'Sitting Duck'."_

"I read you loud and clear Lizard."

"_No, I'm…"_

His friend sighs in defeat.

"… _Forget it; you're not taking this seriously."_

"Yeah, I'm not. Look Bentley I know this is your first time out in the field but you've got to loosen up! If we're going to get those Clockwerk Parts I need you on your toes. So in plain talk, what's your status?"

Sly asks, looking around as Bentley speaks to him.

"_Well, I've established myself in the basement and I'm pretty sure I can rewire the service elevator if you can power it up from that security station."_

Sly nods his head before looking up at where the elevator is at on an indoor balcony.

"Hang tough pal, it might take some time but I'll figure out a way to get up there."

The raccoon responds before looking around until he spotted a large looking, old drum and jumps onto it. It makes him jump high up into the air until he lands onto a bone set of a T-Rex and runs across it until taking a jump trowds the balcony and lands onto the handle that powers the elevator. He looks around before pulling the said handle downwards and it begins giving power to the elevator for his friend.

"_Okay, I've just slice the wires… Ouch!"_

Bentley cried, using his ear piece device so that the gang can hear it as Sly begins to worry a little for his pal.

"_Hold on… There it is!"_

Sly heard him say as the elevator starts to go up to his level and when the doors open, a green turtle turns his head over to the raccoon.

_Bentley, the brains._

"Okay, okay! Let me at that security computer."

Sly watches the turtle walk over to a computer next to the hall way that has red burning lasers and a gate in it. Sly walks over and looks over the turtles shoulder, watching him hack away at many different kind of codes until the lasers and a gate down the other end shut off and moves out of the way.

"Presto, all clear."

Bentley said, looking over to him as Sly nods his head back.

"Thanks pal, for your first time out you did pretty well."

Bentley frowns at him before looking back over to the computer.

"Oh this operation is far from complete. Now that the lasers and spotlights are offine Murray and Keira should be moving into position for your rendezvous. I'll stay here and provide computer support while you go on ahead."

With that said, Sly runs right on our as the guards were block off from the hall way he is in, thanks to those gates as he continues onwards till he made it to a balcony where a long rope is attach to from another balcony to where he is needing to go. He was about to move onwards when Bentley gives him a call on his binocucom.

"_According to my information the Clockwerk parts are being stored up there… Now to get access you're going have to meet up with Murray at the rendezvous point… Unfortunately the route through the garden is filled with guards."_

Sly looks around before spotting the long rope tied onto the building balcony's that led to where he needs to go and smirks again.

"No problem, I'll just take the long way around."

Sly puts his Comm away before running along the long rope until he finally made it to the balcony and walks inside the building where the third member should be at but he couldn't find the hippo anywhere.

"Hey Bentley, I don't see Murray anywhere."

The turtle sighs at this.

"_Murray must've gotten himself lost along the way. Try pressing on ahead without him."_

Sly looks around and was about to move onwards somehow when a voice from above shouted:

"**THUNDER FLOP!"**

Sly quickly looks up to see the said hippo using his belly to break through the glass.

_Murray, the brawn._

Sly rolls out of the way as the hippo's belly slams onto the floor, causing Sly to almost lose his balance as the all-powerful and mighty hippo stands up on his feet and smiles at the raccoon.

"Greetings citizen. I hope you weren't harmed by my meteoropic entrance."

Murray spoke, making a heroes pose while Sly stands up right from almost losing his balance.

"No Murray, I kept at a safe distance."

"Good, good… The Thunder Flop knows neither friend nor foe, only destruction."

Sly nods his head in understanding before using his family's cane to point at the large gate behind Murray.

"Yeah, could you maybe channel some of that 'raw energy' into this security gate?"

"Of course, it is nothing before The Murray."

With that said The Murray walks over to the large gate and lifts it up with all his might before giving the clear for the raccoon.

"Okay, all clear…"

The hippo mutters as he continues to hold up the heavy gate. Sly ducks over the gate and walks over to another balcony as Murray follows him after getting past the heavy gate himself.

"Another barrier stands before you… Fear not, I shall bend it like the truth."

Murray then lifts up a large stone statue of a head and throws it at the window of the balcony. Sly smirks at his friend.

"Solid work Murray, you're really in the zone."

Murray smiles back before looking down at the rope and frowns.

"My hulking frame is too much for that puny rope. You go ahead and unlock the doors from the inside. I'll be waiting in the hallway to help you help you carry out the Clockwerk parts."

Sly nods his head again before running onto the rope and begins walking till he made it inside and look around the room to find nothing and looks around in confusion.

"Um, guys… The parts aren't here."

Bentley looks through by using the security cameras to see that the parts are indeed not there and blinks in confusion.

"_I don't get it, Sly. The Clockwerk parts should be here! This is all wrong; we need to pull the plug on this operation right now!"_

Just before Sly could make a run for it, two female cops jump out of two old golden Egyptian coffins.

"Freeze, Cooper!"

Shouted a female fox, aiming her gun at the raccoon while the female tiger takes out her whip. Sly grins at the woman.

"Inspector Fox… As beautiful and unpredictable as ever."

Inspector Fox rolls her eyes.

"Whereas you crooks are sooo predictable, you always return to the scene of the crime."

Sly raises an eyebrow.

"Crime? I haven't stolen anything… Yet."

"Oh really? Then who broke in last night and made off with all the Clockwerk Parts? You've got the motive."

Sly gasps and stares at the two women with wide eyes.

"Someone already stole the parts!?"

"Don't play dumb with me."

Just as she was about to fire, the other female cop spoke up with her arms now cross after putting away her whip.

"It might not have been him, Carmelita. The method of entry and guard casualties all point to this being a Klaww Gang job."

Sly blinks in confusion.

"The Klaww Gang?"

"Constable Neyla."

Carmelita stops to look over to her with a frown.

"I allowed you to sit in on this stakeout as a favor to the Contessa… I really don't need any help."

Neyla thought otherwise.

"Oh, I think you might. Look at the facts."

"Facts!? Sly Cooper is right here! I caught him red handed."

Sly took this as his escape hint and begins walking up the stairs that just so happen to be behind Neyla.

"I'm just saying that there are other criminals in the world other then-!"

"SLY COOPER! AFTER HIM!"

Carmelita shouted, finally noticing the raccoon's get away. Sly begins running down the hall way with the fox behind him until Murray appear, then Bentley running behind him.

"We need to get out of here!"

Sly shouted, still running down the hall way with his friend's right behind her.

"T-this wasn't part of the plan! Where's Keira when you need her!?"

Bentley shouted in a panic, running as his little legs could. Just then the three came to a dead end because of the door being locked so they started looking around for a escape.

"We need to get out here!"

Cried the turtle as the cop finally catch up with them.

"You're all going to jail!"

Before she could fire at them, the locked door open up, showing another person there with her claws out.

_Keira, the flexible._

"Sorry for the late entrance guys. Knocking those guards outside is not easy!"

"No talk to chat, Keira. We need to get the heck out of here!"

With that said, the three run past the female as she closes the doors and uses her claws to lock it as we could all hear Carmelita shouts from the other side. Sly, Bentley and Murray all look around for a way out before finding a two way path down the hall.

"This is getting way too hot! Meet me at the rendezvous."

We nod our heads as we all begin running out in one hall way while Sly is about to run to the other when Carmelita breaks the door down and starts running after him. Sly quickly gets a head start as he finds a long rope that leads to a building away from the museum and starts running on it when the cop broke out of a window nearby.

"You can't run forever!"

She shouts as the raccoon continues running, almost getting hit by the woman's shock pistols until he made it to the building and runs to the other side where the van is also arriving by. Sly quickly looks for a way in as the van parks and the back doors open for him. Sly quickly climbs down the side of the building as the fox almost gets him before he lands onto the ground and starts running trowds the van and made it inside. Murray hits the gas as we drove away from the museum grounds and from Inspector Fox as well.

"I'LL FIND YOU, COOPER!"

We heard as the van continues on driving, soon losing the cops as well until we made it on the hallway back to our home in Paris.

With Keira…

I'm sure I could hear Sly's thoughts as always when we get away from Miss Carmelita Fox. He always does it… But this time, it's different…

We now have two new problems on our hands.

One, the Clockwerk parts are all gone…

And two, we have another cop to worry about…

While she and Carmelita were talking back at the museum we could hear the whole thing Neyla was talking of this… 'Klaww Gang...' Was she just saying stuff…? Or was she giving us a clue as to where to go to now? Knowing Sly, he would take it as a clue and ask us for help.

Clockwerk…

The guy was consuming with jealousy of Sly's family aka: The Cooper Clan abilities of thieving for many long years. If people knew the truth about Sly's past with that giant bird, would you question it and call him a monster? Sly would ask what kind of person would just stay for wiping his whole family just because he couldn't handle the jealousy? Well Clockwerk's feelings went as far as to the point where he replace his own fresh and blood to become a metal bird made out of machines. Somehow it works all in the end so Clockwerk lived on…

About ten years ago, he caught up with Sly's parents and killed them… Because of that Sly was moved to an orphanage where he meets us, his long life friends.

There he meets up with Bentley, the brains of all of our plans and heists.

Murray, the brawns that will beat just about anybody who hurts his friends or himself.

And then there's me… Keira, the most flexible member of the gang… Okay, not I'm only that but with having claws I mostly pick-pocket the locks of any kind and can find my own ways of climbing without using a crane.

Anyways we turn out to be all the family Sly needed in the end. Two years ago, we all thought we finished Clockwerk for good, but as faith would have it, no. It wasn't the end at all… Because of this, he's now back- sure in pieces but the danger is still real.

Does the Klaww Gang even realize that what they took could be the end of their lives?

And ours?


	2. Chapter 2: In Paris, We Roam

**A/N: **_Hope you are liking this so far guys, I know that the first chapter wasn't that great. This chapter isn't that great either but it's the only way I know how to get things in an understanding for those who don't know the game very well… Trust me, I know someone who might not know what the game story play was like but would read it anyways!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: In Paris, We Roam.

_Episode 1…_

Staring at the computers and the sounds of Bentley's typing, Sly and I had to call in many favors to get information on our first victim tonight in Paris.

Dmitri…

The guy's a… Underworld Star, or so we were told.

He's equally rich as a high class star and also shady in back allies crimes.

Back then, he was once an art student who works hard on his dreams… Sad thing is, the art world hated his view of art and kick him out.

So because of his failure he gave people what they wanted and stole old famous paintings and made them into something that was his 'style'.

Years later, Dmitri started a night club about a year ago in the west side of Paris and it lures people trowds it. Also the guy now holds the Clockwerk Tail Feathers somewhere deep inside.

We have no idea what he has plans for them but tonight we're getting them and no one is going to stop us.

_**Sly Cooper**_

_**And the Gang in…**_

_**The Black Chateau.**_

Looking over to watch Bentley on the computer, we could hear Sly climbing up the pipe next to the safe house we picked out as he finally brings out his binocucom and looks at the night club in front of him.

"_I tell ya Bentley, it's going to be a real pleasure robbing this night club."_

Bentley rolls his eyes.

"I share in your enthusiasm but before we hit the inside we'll need to do a little reconnaissance work."

"_What'd ya have in mind?"_

I watch with a small smile.

"I've installed this special antenna on the safe house to help with our first job- hacking into Dmitri's satellite array. The coordinates for the job start beacon have been uploaded to your binocucom. Make your way to this position, and I'll give you a full briefing on our objective."

"_I'm on my way."_

I heard Sly speak as his binocucom turns off. I look over to the turtle with a wider smile as Bentley starts typing until he finally speaks.

"What is it, Keira?"

I roll my eyes playfully.

"Can't I just watch?"

He smiles at my question before answering.

"No."

I frown at him.

"Oh come on, Bentley! I wasn't breathing down your neck this time!"

I said, smiling again while Murray eats a sandwich.

"It's not because you're watching, I'm just saying that you should get some rest before you start you first job tonight."

I cross my arms, giving him a hard stare.

"Don't worry about me. I'm sure that my mission will be cake!"

Murray looks over to us in question and was about to ask when I spoke up to him.

"No, Murray. There is no cake."

I said with a giggle at the hippo as he smiles back at me before eating the rest of his sandwich. Bentley turns his head trowds me now.

"I'm only saying it because we don't want you going into solutions without thinking with a straight mind. Sometimes you don't always get enough sleep before doing a mission and find yourself snapping at everyone or worst!"

I frown again and rub the back of my neck.

"I said I was sorry…"

"And we forgive you."

Just before I could say anything else Sly's voice came into Bentley's laptop.

"_Alright, Bentley I'm here."_

Bentley turns his head back to the computer as I watch him once again.

"Sly, I need you to hack into Dmitri's communication array so that we'll have access to his database."

"_How am I supposed to do that?"_

I am too, starting to wonder about that.

"To start, you'll need to get to the top of that tower. Then reposition the satellite dish to point at my safe house antenna."

"_I'm on it."_

When Sly hangs up, Bentley speaks to me again.

"Like I said before; get some rest."

I cross my arms again.

"If I want to get some sleep I would've done it."

He sighs before going back the typing. I turn my back and begin walking over to Murray and sat down next to him on the couch. He just finished his sandwich and smiles at me again.

"Keira, do you wanna play a game before Sly comes back?"

I look over to the hippo and smile up at him.

"Sure. What games do you wanna play?"

"How about Super Smash Bros?"

Later…

Once Sly got all of the satellite dishes contacting onto Bentley's safe house antenna, the turtle smiles as all of the incoming data from the night club's single and watches a new pop up into Bentley's laptop.

"Nice work Sly… I'm downloading from Dmitri's mainframe as we speak!"

"_All in a night's work. So where do we go from here?"_

I turn my head over to see what the two were talking about now while Murray continues playing the game, beating me without me realizing it.

"Your next job is to break into the night club and take some reconnaissance photos of the Clockwerk Tail Feathers. To get inside you'll have to sneak through an old wine cellar beneath town."

"_Ok, I'll head out for the cellar."_

Before I could go back to beating Murray's butt in the video game, Bentley turns around to glare at me.

"Get some sleep already!"

I purse the game, getting Murray to aw'd as I glare back at the turtle.

"Oh, come on!"

"Keira…"

He begins in a warning, watching us as Murray tries to get my controller but I put my controller away from him with a smirk.

"Please go get some sleep. I could already tell you're sleepy already!"

I frown at him again as Murray ends up landing on top of me, catching the controller as we both laugh out loud. Bentley rolls his eyes before looking over to Murray.

"Murray, I want you to join Sly and help him out in the wine cellar."

Murray gets off of me with both controllers in his hands before putting them down onto the table before walking over to his room to get his mask, gloves, scarf, and binocucom before running out to meet up with Sly. Bentley continues to glare at me while I unparsed the game to get back at Murray until the turtle walks over to the plug on the wall and unplugs the system, causing the system to die.

"Hey!"

"Now Keira."

I sigh in defeat before getting up and walking past him with a pout.

"You always treat me like this."

"I'm only doing this so you could rest up before doing a mission. We all do it."

I shook my head no. Says the guy who stays up a lot, typing away on his laptop… Once I head into my room for some shut eye Sly woke me up and I follow him to the living room as we both sat down. I sat between the two guys as Bentley begins his plans to us by using the pictures Sly made and uses a slide show machine. The first picture shows the machine that holds ink and is also using the Tail Feathers of Clockwerk.

"The recon photos are a grim reminder of what the modern thief is up against. Spot lights. Stand up portals. The some of it all renders it impossible."

The three of us look at each other when the turtle said this. We didn't question the genius though.

"To solve this puzzle I'm going to need some more info… First replace this bug painting with the one Dmitry has in his office. Once in place, we should be able to listen in on all of his conversations. Second if you see the boss, tail him! We might learn something from studying his movements. Once we got a good understanding of the operation, those Clockwerk Tail Feathers are as good as ours!"

**A/N: **_I hope you like it so far! See you all next time!_


	3. Chapter 3: Bug Painting

**A/N: **_I know you guys are reading… I know because I can read your minds! Okay, I lied- really I have checked the manage stories thing where you can go find out if anyone has been reading this story and etc. I'm glad people read it but I don't know if they like it or not… Since no one review nor fav nor followed the story, I'm guessing that they either didn't like it or they did but forgot- or still thinking of liking the story. I have no idea about it, so I'm going with still thinking of liking it. I hope someone does, it's hard to tell… I'm not telling people to review but it'll be nice to know if they did like it or not._

**Warnings: **_This chapter is short… The missions I had Keira do are short because the missions won't much to do for her in the game in my option and/or I didn't like the missions I had her do but yet, I wanted her to do them at the same time…? It's confusion I know, so sorry about that._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Bug Painting.

It feels great to be out at night! I stand on top of the roof of the safe house with a wide smile, looking at the Eiffel Tower that stood miles away from where I am. I continue to enjoy the view before sighing in thought, looking down at my outfit that I always wear for my jobs.

I always wear a brown tank top, attach with a hood. My pants are grey shorts with a brown belt that has my very own yellow binocucom attach to it. My boots are also brown but with black laces on it. I also have yellow fingerless glove.

My breed is a cat… I have white fur because my mom is a white cat as well but my tail is like a fox's tail because my dad is a fox. My hair is red and long so I often put it have it left alone when I'm not doing any missions but when I have to do my jobs I often put my hair into a high pony tail help keep it all out of my face. My eyes are a bright shade of green which came from my dad and my red hair came from my mom as well.

My dad served in a war while I was still in mom's belly and he died after a few months when I was born. Either way, dad help won the war. I was also born in England but rise in the U.S for a few years until we move back to England. Mom always took care of me. She was a strong woman and she wanted to a hero of her own kind and became a cop… But then she died saving a boy one night and because of that I found myself in the orphanage in Paris where I met Sly, Bentley, and Murray. Like Sly would always say: We are his family and we all are just what he needs in the world. Thinking about it all sometimes, it makes me surprised that I'm 21 and still having a blast with the Cooper Gang…

"Hey, Keira."

I look over to see Sly climbing up the roof from the pipe on the safe house.

"What's up, Sly?"

He sits down next to me and looks up at the Eiffel Tower as well.

"Wanted to see how you're holding up is all."

I frown at him.

"Bentley sent you up here, didn't he?"

He chuckles before nodding his head.

"Yeah… I don't blame him though. You always had a rough time at the orphaned."

"If I recall, you and the others did as well."

"Right…"

I look up at the stars and sigh.

"You better get going to your mission. Don't want you to get our pal inside to get mad, right?"

Sly chuckles again before standing up with his cane.

"Yeah, I'll see you soon."

With that said Sly runs off to his mission while I continue to look up at the sky until heard a beeping sound from my binocucom and stood up and answers it.

"Hey, what's up?"

I already could tell it is Bentley on the other line. I just know it…

"_I have job for you, Keira. Head on over to where the painting bug is at and I'll tell you all the details there."_

I turn off my Comm and begin running off to where my job begins and jump farther across the roof tops then any of the others could do as I soon made it to the roof of the house next to a table with the said painting on it. I put my hair up into a pony tail and turn on my binocucom to contact Bentley. He answers in no time.

"_Keira, I managed to outfit this forged painting with a bug. I need you to sneak into Dmitri's office and swap it with the original."_

I smirk at the idea.

"Sweet! It'll help us out even more when the lizard starts making conversations. We'll be able to get a whole new set of info for the heist!"

Bentley chuckles on his end.

"_Yes, I thought things might go more smoothly with an ear on the inside. Just be careful with the fine art, take any damage and the painting's ruined."_

I turn off my Comm as I jump down onto the street and pick up the panting with one arm and begin running trowds a street light pipe and start climbing up to the roofs again.

I then put my binocucom back on and started looking around for my yellow marker through it and smirk to myself when I saw a glowing yellow image of a female cat in the air and put my Comm back onto my belt as I begin running off to the side of the night club to see that I need to head inside through a window. Breaking in through windows is easy but getting to the windows is the tricky part. I can't walk on ropes or stand on pointy things like Sly can do but even I have some other ways of getting around myself.

I look around to make sure no guards were nearby before I run off of the roofs and head trowds some extra windows that I didn't need to enter in. I bring out my sharp claws and put the painting onto my back as I begin climbing off of the windows, strong green vines on the walls and pipes as I made it onto the window I needed to go in and carefully use my claws and unlock the window before sneaking inside and closing it shut as I already started hearing hip pop music beat as I turn around to take a look at a large room that looks like a large dining room with pianos on one side and bars on the others as well as tables in the middle with chairs. Just then I heard another beep sound on my binocucom and answer it.

"_The schematic indicates that door is locked from the inside."_

I look around in thought but couldn't find a way through the door that leads to Dmitri's office. I could use my claws to unlock the said door but I don't wanna get caught and get the painting ruin from an attack.

"That's okay, Bentley. I'll just find another way inside… Without getting caught that is."

"_Swell, because the indirect approach… Is way up there, through that air vent."_

I look over to see that Bentley put up another yellow mark above an air vent that is on a small balcony for plaint.. I smirk.

"Looks easy. "

I commented before hanging up and look around to see only janitors cleaning the whole room. I then look up to see lasers in the side that has the pianos and look up to see a small line for me to sneak cross on the wall. I watch it to see where it will take me until I spotted it leading to an upstairs level like that one I am on.

I begin sneaking down the stairs, past a few janitors and hop onto a piano and hop right on over to another one until I begin climbing up onto a small golden design rod on a wall and climb that up as I made it onto the small part of the wall and begin tip-toeing across to the higher floor and made it. I was about to look around for another way in when Dmitri's voice came in through some celling speaker stereos.

"_Dmitri coming at you loud and clear! I've got to high five someone, giving-!"_

I tune out the lizard's disco voice as I look around for another way in when I realize that the only way for me to get over to the air vent now is too jump and climbing onto the chandeliers. I haven't done that in a while but it's not easy at all when moving on them. I sigh before backing up a little bit and begin running to the edge of the floor and made a long jump for it, grabbing onto the first one as I climb up onto it.

I look down to see that none of the janitors noticed anything as I slowly walk over to the other side of the chandelier and jump onto the next one. It swings back and forth a little as I look down and sigh in relief when the janitors still didn't noticed anything. I get up slowly and continue to do this before finally landing onto the small plaint balcony and begin removing the screws on the vent cover and crawl inside. I continue to crawl carefully before finding a drop end of the vent to see an opening.

"Huh… I wonder why he didn't put another vent cover on this one…"

I thought before jumping down and look around to find no cameras, no Dmitri, no guards, no nothing. I then look over to see a real fine painting on a small display table and smirk to myself.

"This must be where I put the bug painting at…"

I thought before walking over, took the real painting and replace it with the fake one as Bentley begins calling me so I answer him.

"_Did you get the painting replace yet?"_

"Yeah, this real painting looks good too. Think we could sell it?"

"_Dmitri steals paintings from around the world. No doubt that it'll get us a few coins. Bring it back in one piece and we'll talk more about it then."_

I hang up as I begin walking over to the door, unlock it from the inside and begin heading trowds the window by climbing up to another golden rod and made it back to the second floor I enter in and head out through the window before relocking it so it won't show that someone broke inside. I then started heading to the safe house when I felt like someone is watching me. I look around many times in worry before running away till I made it inside the safe house.


	4. Chapter 4: The Chase

**A/N: **_I'm sure you all have a good idea of as too what this chapter's main plot is because of the title. It's not hard to guess. Also I hope I didn't do too bad on this and the one before either. That would suck… Really bad._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 4: The Chase.

"Okay fellas, I have made a plan to get the Clockwerk Tail Feathers."

Bentley begins, using his slide show machine again as we all sat down around our main working table.

"But we'll need to pull off a few more jobs to set things up for the heist. First Sly will have to pick a few pockets in the theater so that we'll have access to the spot light control center. Once that's done we'll be able to turn off all the security around the printing press."

Sly forms a grin and brings up his arms, acting like a big muscles man while I roll my eyes. Murray chuckles at the raccoon so Bentley gives us a warning glare so we all stop and go back to listening to the small green turtle.

"As I was saying… We'll need your muscle Murray to take out all of the alarm horns. We don't want to alert anything of the guards for the big job. And finally Keira and I will need to get into the disco tech to drop this mirror ball."

We all made faces at the turtle.

"Trust me; it's all part of the plan."

As the slide show machine turns off, Bentley looks over to Murray.

"Murray, I need you to start your mission first before the rest of us could begin."

"Check."

With that said, Murray gets up and starts getting walking over to his room while me and Sly sit back and relax. Once Murray moves right on out of the house, he waves at us and leaves while we wave back at him.

"I bet you Murray will come back in 20 minutes!"

I begin, smirking at the raccoon. Sly looks over to me before smirking himself.

"I bet you 15 minutes!"

"You're on!"

Bentley rolls his eyes as he looks over to us.

"Are you guys really betting at a time like this!? You should be getting ready when Murray comes back!"

I giggle at the turtle while Sly smirks wider.

"Wanna put your bet into it?"

Sly asks, arms behind his back as we watch the brains of our plans eyebrow twitches at the question.

"…"

"…"

"Fine, I'll put a little coin in it. I'm going for 10 minutes."

Later when Murray came back… Sly won the bet so we end up paying him 50 coins that we found during our jobs. Damn that raccoon!

"Keira, I know your upset about the bet but it's time for us to start finding that the disco room."

I look over to Bentley and nod my head in understanding while Murray stares at us in confusion. Sly starts getting himself ready as we did the same before heading out to do our own missions.

Once the three of us were ready, we exit out of the safe house and went our own ways. Bentley went running off of the streets as Sly went another way for his own job on the roofs. I stay on the roofs, following Bentley from behind in case he got into any kind of trouble.

We were half way there when someone jumped from a taller building besides the one I'm on right now when it lands in front of me; I stop in my tracks and gasps at who it is.

"Hold it right there, cat."

I stare at the person with wide eyes.

"…Constable Neyla!? What… What are you doing here?"

She smirks at me.

"What am I doing here? Please, I led you here and your friends here."

I gave her another stare before crossing my arms but I still didn't let my guard down because she's a cop.

"So… What we all heard wasn't just some nonsense. Why are you helping us out?"

"I'm not as black and white as Carmelita. I know what a menace those Clockwerk parts are and I don't want the likes of the Klaww Gang putting them to use."

I raise an eyebrow now.

"So are you saying that it takes a thief to catch a thief?"

I ask, seeing the female tigress smirk wider at my question.

"Something like that. But if I'm going to trust you and the Cooper Gang in this case I need to know that you can keep up… **Literally**."

"… 'Literally?'"

"Don't fall behind."

With that said she begins running off with me about to follow her when I then remember about Bentley and look over to see if he was gone but couldn't find him. I'm sure he'll be safe… For now at least. With a shrug of my shoulders, I begin following Neyla.

She runs off of ropes while I jump over the roofs. She knocks guards away while I run past them. She whips things out of the way as I jump over some. I continue following her until she stops in front of a door that is behind the night club. She stops and turns over to me with a smile.

"Well done Keira, we should work well together."

"I… Guess so…"

I said, getting the feeling that something isn't right about her.

"Now, legally I can't enter Dmitri's night club without a warrant… But I have to obtain a key to his back door… Which a person like yourself can use however she pleases."

I couldn't help but smile a little at her. Okay, scratch that bad feeling away now, she doesn't seem like a bad cop at all.

"Okay, maybe for a cop you're not so bad after all."

She smiles wider at me when those words hit her ears.

"I'll see you soon, Keira."

With that said, the cop begins running off as I take the key, open the doors, and sneak inside to see what's in there. I roll my eyes at the music while I peek my head around the corner to see what's inside the large room and spotted something and form grin before contacting Bentley with my ear piece.

"Hey Bentley."

It took a moment for the turtle to reply.

"_Yeah?"_

"I found the mirror ball you were talking about."

**A/N: **_I know the two chapters aren't much… The jobs were always that long but when I write them, they seem to be long. In the future chapters, they get longer I think. Since this is the first episode from the second game, it ever seemed to be long like the rest. I think the first episode is like a beginner's thing because of the new style of the Sly Cooper series because the first game was way different from the second and third! Will in my option it was so stay with me guys, please… If anyone is even reading this, that is! Sorry for the short chapters though… See you all next time!_


	5. Chapter 5: Bombing A Disco Ball

**A/N: **_Hello everybody… This chapter is short. The missions are sometimes, short, then other missions. I kind of hate it but I like making chapters with each mission so yup._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Only my OC and her role in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 5: Bombing A Disco Ball.

After telling Bentley where to go, I waited for him at the doors for him to appear. When he did, I greeted him.

"Glad to see you're in one piece."

Bentley pants from running so long before looking up at me.

"Let's just get this job over with. My legs are already killing me!"

I nod my head in understanding before opening the doors and hold it for him as he thanks me and enters. I follow behind him as the two of us made it to the large disco room. I look over to the turtle in thought.

"So how you feeling? Your legs still killing you?"

"Fine, fine, I'm just fine. My legs won't be getting any better from all that running until I take a minute to sit down."

I gave him a look.

"Bentley, you're only 22 years old."

He glares up at me.

"Hey, I haven't been doing this kind of thing before since the break in at the museum!"

I sigh and cross my arms at this.

"Okay, okay! Sorry… So how are we going to take down that… 'Mirror ball'?"

I ask pointing to the said disco ball, hanging in the middle of a dance floor from the ceiling. Bentley takes out his blue prints from his shell and begins looking for something until he points to the metal pillars in the large room.

"I just need to bomb all the pillars supporting that disco ball and we can get out of here."

"What's the idea for taking it out anyways?"

He puts the blue prints away when I ask him this. He looks up at me, showing that he is now getting worry.

"Its impact will shake the night club's front peacock sigh loose from its moorings- look I can't talk now. We've got to keep moving, keep safe!"

I raise an eyebrow when I realize why he even wanted me here in the first place.

"So that's why you wanted me here… To keep you safe until you finish the job."

He nods his head at me before leading the way as I follow right behind him. We sneak around, hoping we don't get caught as the genius turtle begins setting up the bombs for the first pillar.

I kept watch until he begins running past me, taking my hand while doing so as I am force to go with him. In a matter of seconds the first pillar explodes. We look up to the celling to watch a trail of strong wires breaking apart until it hit the chains and wires the held the large disco ball.

It didn't cause the said disco ball to come down thought… But it did alert the guards that now come from another room with their flash lights on and guns ready.

"Crap…"

"Don't worry; I always come prepared in case something like this happen."

I watch Bentley take out his dart gun and shoot at all the guards, putting them to sleep. I made a small smile at the genius.

"Nice work but I'm guessing it's a limited time?"

"… Yes…"

That made me frown in worry as I look trowds the sleeping guards.

"Let's get going then or else we'll have more problems to deal with. There might be more guards then there were at the museum. I don't know if I can take them all out this time."

With that said, Bentley begins running off to the next pillar. I follow him, keeping an eye on the sleeping guards while he sets off the second and then the third bomb. Only two more to go. He ran over to set the next one when the guards start waking up and look around with their flash lights.

"Shoot, they're up!"

I whisper to him, making him panic as he ends up messing up a few times. With that said, I started to get very worry myself. I look over to see if Bentley finished the set of bombs yet but he kept on messing up.

"Calm down and focus! I'll keep them busy!"

I told him and run trowds the guards. Bentley's calls for me to come back but I didn't listen and jump over one of the guard's head and stab a spot on their neck with two of my fingers. The guard fell down as the rest heard the thud sound and turns over to see me running at them.

I begin moving out of the way of their gun fire as Bentley finally got the bomb set and moves out of the way for it to explode. When it did it caused the rest of the guards to look over in surprised at the broken down pillar before spotting Bentley. they begin running to him so I panic and ran forward, knocking another one out before the last two begin to took aim and was about to fire when I jump over in front of them and stab my fingers into their necks, causing them to fall backwards, out cold.

"Whew, that was close! Thanks' for saving me, Keira."

I nod my head in return, panting from running like a mad woman to save him.

"Thank me later when we get out of here. Set up the last bomb please!"

I begged him, so he runs off to the last one. I watch his back once again before he grabs my hand and we both run out of the way as the last set of bombs explode on the pillar and the large mirror ball begins to shake before crashing down into the dance floor. The crash is so loud and big, it made me and Bentley jump due to the vibrations from the impact. Just then Sly contacts us in alarmed.

"_Wow, guys! We felt that all the way over here!"_

I chuckle at Sly's words before looking over to see Bentley has fallen down. I help him out with a small smile.

"You okay?"

I ask, seeing him get up onto his feet.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now that things are all done with our jobs we can get to work on the heist!"

"Sound good. Let's get going."

I said and the two of us begin running back to the safe house before anymore guards come walking inside the room.


	6. Chapter 6: Thunder Beak

**A/N: **_This chapter isn't as short as the last one._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Only my OC and her role in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 6: Thunder Beak.

When we got back to the safe house, we all sat down for another slide show meeting. The last meeting we'll have because this is all about the final job… Our big heist for the Clockwerk Tail Feathers. Bentley turns on the said picture machine and begins talking to us.

"Okay fellas, the dominoes are in place. Time to pull off the big heist."

Sly forms a grin at this while Murray and I continue to watch without making a sound.

"First Murray will help me break into the old water tower. From there, I should be able to shut down the plaza fountain. Dmitri is sure to send someone out to get the repair truck."

Bentley looks over to the raccoon now.

"Sly, you'll pick-pocketed the truck keys once this guy shows up, then hand them off to me and Murray at the plaza. We'll go steal the truck while Keira climbs up the night's club peacock sign."

I made a gulp sound now so Murray places a hand onto my shoulder to calm me down. I look at the hippo and gave him a small smile so he smiles at me back. Bentley continues his big plan details.

"When she's in position, Murray will fire the wench up to her while Sly guards the truck in case someone tries to stop us. Once she grabs hold of it, she'll use it to pull down the sign. If my calculations are current the impact should create an entrance to the Printing Press room. Then Sly, you jump in, grab the Clockwerk Tail Feathers and we all get the heck out of here!"

Once the machine turns off, Bentley begins preparing more by setting up a few of his bombs while Murray gets his own stuff ready for the van. I continue to watch Bentley in worry as Sly begins packing things up for the van as well.

"You sure you wanna do this so fast?"

I ask him, getting the turtle to stop and look over.

"I don't want to stick around here for long. Dmitri could be worry enough to the point where he could send guards to search everyone's houses! I don't want that to happen."

I sigh in defeat and nod my head in understanding when Murray comes walking back inside the safe house. I look over to him before looking back over to Bentley again.

"Keep each other safe, alright? I don't wanna find out that you guys got hurt somehow."

"Do not worry, my lady. The Murray will keep our pal safe!"

I smile at the hippo with a small giggle.

"I'll remember that."

I told him as Sly walks outside with some of our stuff in a box. Bentley gives me a nod before looking over to Murray. The two both gave each other a nod in agreeing before both run out of the safe house while I turn over to Sly, seeing him walk back into the said house. I join him as we put the rest of our stuff into the other boxes before we both begin walking out to the van when Bentley contacts Sly through the ear piece.

"_Sly, the water should be turn off now."_

When Sly heard this, he gives a small smile at me before running off to the front entrance of the night club while I continue loading the rest of the boxes into the van.

"_It's off alright. They're already send the repair guy out."_

Sly spoke through our ear pieces as well as I finally got the last box into the van when Sly spoke up again.

"_It's all you."_

"_Let's head on out to the repair truck!"_

I smile at the voice of Murray as I look into the safe house to make sure we got everything before climbing up onto the roof of the house. Soon the guys came over in the repair track so I land onto the ground in front of the truck as they begin getting out of it.

"Keira, it's time to climb up that peacock sign!"

I nod my head at Sly and begin running out to the peacock sign and start climbing up on it until I made it to the top without a problem.

"I'm ready guys."

Just as I said that, the guys begin to get ready for their positions while Sly made sure we have everything from the safe house.

"_Everything's pack."_

"_Good."_

"_Keira I hope you're ready!"_

"I don't have a choice, Murray…"

I thought as he aims the wench hook trowds me but it ends up getting the eye part of the peacock, making a loud noise at the impact as Sly runs over to the track. I watch wench go back to the truck when the guards made their entrance and try to attack the track and Murray but Sly and Bentley fought back.

Murray aims and fires the wench again. This time it came closer to me so I reach my arm out for it when it went back and I begin to fail off of the beak but grab hold onto the bottom part of its beak with my claws. I let out a surprise scream as Murray gasps in fear. as Sly and Bentley took a quick moment to glace over to me and gasps in surprise.

"HANG ON!"

Murray shouted, about to leave the wench machine on the track when Sly stop him.

"_Don't leave the truck! I'll go after-!"_

"IT'S OKAY, GUYS!"

I shouted, using my claws to help get me back onto the spot I was standing on.

"I'm fine but try again!"

Sly quickly went back to fighting with Bentley as Murray aims and fires once again. This time I've grab hold of the wench hook, attach it to the peacock's face, and is about to climb down when I trip and fall, not being able to grab hold of anything this time, I let another scream.

The guys look up and begin to panic as they took out the rest of the guards in one hit and begin running trowds me. I close my eyes to wait for the death of me to come when I felt arms now wrap around me. I open my eyes to see Sly has come to my rescue as Murray and Bentley came running over to me a second later.

"Keira!"

"Are you okay?"

I nod my head to them as Sly lets me stand on my own.

"I'm fine, thanks Sly. I really thought I was going to die for a second…"

Sly gives a small smile in return.

"At least you're safe. Come on, we got a mission to finish!"

I nod my head as we all move out of the way for Murray to turn on the wench and it begins pulling the peacock sigh until it fell right into the fountain, breaking the whole thing as it leaves an opening for Sly to get inside.

"Behold the majesty of gravity and inertia."

Sly looks over to the turtle when he said this.

"That was real subtle, Bentley."

"Okay, you jump in, grab the Clockwerk Tail Feathers and we're out of here!"

With that said Sly runs over to the once fountain and hops inside while Murray, Bentley and I head over to the van and waited inside for Sly to come back. When he did, not only he came back with a few bruises here and there but he also took with him all of the Clockwerk Tail Feathers. Murray didn't waste any time in turning on the van and begin driving away right when the cops started to arrive and made it quickly out of town.

Along the way, Sly told us what has happen.

He ran into Dmitri in the Printing Press room and the two started going at each other in a fight for the Clockwerk Tail Feathers.

But the lizard easily lost the fight, just as when Sly got hold of the Clockwerk Tail Feathers Inspector Fox, Constable Neyla, and the other cops broke into the night club.

They found Dmitri and put him in the back of one of the Interpol cars while Sly got away just in time.

Now where are we going you ask? Easy answer.

We're now all heading to Monaco for our big break and a victory of stealing back the Clockwerk Tail Feathers.

Just wait for the fun to begin!

**A/N: **_The next chapter is about the break time in Monaco so that should make things more interesting, right? __**REIVEW**__, please and thank you's. _


	7. Chapter 7: A Day In Monaco

**A/N: **_So… Nothing much to say anymore but that this is the first chapter that isn't told much in the game. Just where they went off to chill out for a while._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 7: A Day In Monaco.

Ah… Monaco… It is great to take a break after a hard night's work of thieving.

I look around from the balcony from a few floors high as I finally finished unpacking my clothes and other things I needed. I got my own room, mostly because I am the only girl in the group. Then again, Sly, Murray, and Bentley also got their own.

That painting I found at Dmitri's office back in Paris…? Will turns out it was worth a lot of coin so we were able to stay at Monaco for a week. It's not just to dance in victory of getting the Clockwerk Tail Feathers; it's also because the cops will be looking for us for a while.

**Knock, knock, knock!**

I turn over to trowds door. Hm, would could be at my door right now? I walk over to it, opening the door to see Sly there in his non-thieving clothes. He greets me a smile.

"Hey Murray and I are about to go look around. Wanna tag along?"

"What about Bentley?"

Sly crosses his arms with an all-knowing smirk.

"You know him… He rather stay indoors and rest for a while before doing anything."

Who could blame him? He gets paranoid about getting caught so he stays indoors for a few days until he makes sure we're all okay for now. I just hope he will come out more often though…

"Where are you guys heading?"

I ask, thinking about getting into the shower and change into my normal clothes.

"In the main hall."

I nod my head.

"Alright. Give me 15 minutes and I'll meet you there."

He nods his head back at me before turning to leave as I close the door. I grab my today clothes from the dresser and head into the bath room for a good shower.

Once I came out and get dressed, I fix my long, red hair and put it into a messy bun before grabbing my room key and head on over to the main hall way. I look around before finding the raccoon and hippo, talking, while looking at a list of things to do. I smile and walk over to the two thieves.

"I'm ready."

I said, getting the two to look over as Murray gives a smile at me.

"Keira!"

I laugh as he wraps me into a hug. Sly watches us with a chuckle. Once he lets go, we still continue to laugh.

"Alright you two, come on. We got a lot of looking around."

We both look at him now.

"What are we going to do anyways?"

I asks, hands on hips as I lean my head forward to the raccoon. He gives a roll of his eyes before putting his hand in front of my face with a smirk.

"I was about to get to that."

I lean away as Murray stood by my side.

"We were thinking about going out and explore the towns, get something to eat and such."

I couldn't help but smirk at the next thought in my head.

"Does that mean I can go shopping?"

Sly raises an eyebrow in question.

"For what?"

I shrug my shoulders.

"Just thought it would be great to look around… You did say we could explore."

He flicks my forehead lightly with two fingers. I flinch at the touch.

"I didn't mean that."

Murray and I chuckle at the raccoon. He then turns around and starts walking.

"Let's get going! We have much to do!"

With that said we follow the thief out of the hotel building and begin looking around.

We first went to a video game store. We look around and saw many different kind of video games. Murray wanted to get a new video game because playing the same old games gets boring at some point. When we left the store, Murray ends up getting more then just one.

We then head over to a small outdoor market. We needed some food for our next spot on the map for when we start looking for the closest Clockwerk Parts. The foods we always get are lots and lots of snacks, drinks, canned food where we don't have to cook, and some fruit… We mostly eat the fruit before it goes bad.

After that is done, we head on over to the clothing stores. I beg Sly to take me and Murray didn't seem to mind going. Anyways Sly finally gives up, they follow me to a few good looking stores. I like to dress up and buy a few things sometimes...

Hey, I'm the only girl in the gang, I should get some girl time every now and then! Besides I wasn't always sure if the clothes even look good on me so I drag Sly and Murray. If I could, I would also drag Bentley too.

Sly didn't like most of the clothes I try on, something about it not being good for the jobs… Murray, he would stare before getting snap out of his thoughts and either agree with Sly or agree with me. Sly has bad taste in style and Murray is hopeless in the subject but whoever else could I bring? Like I said I'm the only girl in the gang.

After getting nothing from the stores we all went to get something to eat and of course we order something for Bentley too. I ordered a sandwich, Sly order a soup, and Murray order… A really big cheese burger and we order for Bentley a chicken pasta dish to go. After we finished eating, we head back to the hotel to give Bentley his food. He thanks us before kicking us out to get back to work. We laughed at this though.

After the turtle kicking us out, we all went to look around into the hotel. I found out that the hotel has a pool! Sly said no right away because he has a fear of water. Murray and Bentley love swimming. I like it but I don't love it. It's mostly because I'm a cat and a lot of cats like me either can't stand water or we can stand it for a little while.

Either way I'm going in the pool now. I went back upstairs to get dress in my purple swimming suit and a towel wrap around my hips. I found Murray heading down to the pool in the hall way but no Sly is with him. I smirk to myself before walking over to the said raccoon's door and knock but he didn't answer.

I sigh with a bit of disappointment before going back to my room and head outside to the balcony. I begin jumping across the baloneys until I made it to Sly's room and pick-locked in through the sliding door. Sly try getting away but I got him and started dragging him out of the room. He didn't even change into his swimming tucks I got him last year!

The pool water felt just right and it is inside the hotel. Sly didn't go into the pool as much as I try to get him to go inside. Murray even tries but the raccoon wouldn't go in so we gave up and went swimming. I got out before Murray did to dry off my wet, white fur with my towel. Murray came out a few minutes after me and dries himself up while Sly went off to see when the dining room is going to open up.

Once I took another shower back into my bath room, I put on another pair of clothes before heading over to meet up with Sly and Murray at the main hall again and so the three of us begin walking to the dining room inside the hotel together. We begin enjoying our meal with chats and laughter when Bentley found us. He walks over with a serious look on his face.

"Hey, look who has shown up!"

Sly said, smiling as he went to get an extra chair for our genius turtle while Bentley thanks him and sits down. We finally noticed the serious look on his face and frown.

"Is everything okay?"

I ask and he nods his head yes.

"Then what's up pal?"

Murray asks, taking a bite of his food.

"I found out where the next Clockwerk Parts are at…"

We stop eating when he whispers that to us.

"Where?"

Sly asks, making his own serious face.

"It's in India."

Sly looks over to the two of us when those words hit his ears. Murray and I look at each other before looking back trowds the raccoon and nod our head in agreeing.

"Guys once the cops lost trace of us we're going to India!"

And the gang is back in action!


	8. Chapter 8: Indian Music

**A/N: **_Short chapter… Very short chapter._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 8: Indian Music.

A few days has past and the cops have finally lost track of us, so as always we head over to Bentley's room to see what he's got.

Another Clockwerk Part is indeed in India like Bentley has told us. Once we started packing our things, we head out of the hotel and went on the high way road to India.

On the way there, Bentley told us about who our next target is...

A spice lord named Rajan.

A self-main man who grew up on the poor streets of Calcutta, he started his life of crime stealing illegal spices in the black market. In time he soon grows his stealing business into bigger side of operation…

And earning himself a seat as a member of the Klaww Gang. He even started calling himself lord of the hills! He has also gone so far as too tell the world that he is graceful and in power of money, and he has been proving it by setting up royal balls.

When we head over in India, he's going to have another one in a new palace he brought not too long ago. His main reason for showing off his new palace is because he is showing off the Clockwerk Wings in the ball room…

'If you ever saw the wings in the night sky, it is already too late for you, especially if your name is Cooper.'

…Rajan believes the wings will bring him bless…

But this is one problem…

They're also bringing us, the Cooper Gang.

_**Sly Cooper… **_

_**And the gang in…**_

_**A Starry Eyed Encounter.**_

"Head over to the palace to see who's at the ball room."

I watch Bentley work on his laptop as he talks to Sly with it at the same time. We have finally made it to India around the time of the sun setting down. The ball should be starting soon till midnight so we really need to get to work before then.

"With the drawbridge up the only way across that river is on those conical rocks. Do you remember how to spire jump?"

"_What? You think I'd forget one of the Cooper family's greatest thief moves? All I gotta do is jump on top of them and use my feet to balance on them."_

I roll my eyes at this.

"You make it look so easy, Sly."

I commented, getting the raccoon to chuckle on his end.

"_When we go off on V.K again, I'll teach you how. Okay, Keira?"_

"Yeah, yeah."

Bentley shakes his head.

"That I have to see…"

He mutters, not looking over as I raise an eyebrow to the turtle. Sly then turns off his Comm and gets to work as I sat down next to Murray at the circle table inside this small and well hidden cave. He smiles at me before handing me half of his sandwich.

"You want some?"

I shook my head no.

"Nah, I'm good for now. Thanks though."

He smiles wide at me before eating the other half. I smile back at him while Bentley continues to type. Ya know…. Murray became the first friend I've made when I first came to the orphanage.

_Flash Back…_

A little Keira hid between the corners of the walls inside the orphanage. This is her first time in an orphanage and she felt so alone. The kids didn't even notice her yet. She didn't really want to get notice… She felt scared about the other kids. But of course, since she is so lonely, she also wanted a friend at the same time.

"Hey!"

Call out a wolf, who was the first to notice the cat. She slowly looks up in worry when a group of boys came over to her with smirks.

"What's a cat doing like you doing here?"

The small cat hesitated to speak.

"I'm… N-new here…"

Their smirks went wider.

"Looks like we get to show you the rules around here."

My younger self stare at them with wide eyes as one of the kids begin to raise their fists into the high. I quickly close my eyes and waits for the impact when nothing happen. I slowly open my eyes to see what has happen and gasps when I saw a kid hippo attacking them before they ran off. The hippo turns over to me with a smile.

"Are you okay?"

End Of Flash Back...

"Keira!"

I blink out of my thoughts as I look up to see Murray shaking my shoulder lightly. I stare at him before looking around and realizing that Bentley is about to start with the slide show machine as Sly sits down next to me. I was once again between the two like last time as Bentley begins.

"Stealing the Clockwerk Wings in a middle of a crowded ball room is going to take some serious planning… And the squad of under-cover cops only makes things more complicated."

Sly rises an eyebrow at this while I look trowds the raccoon before looking back over to Bentley.

"Although… We might be able to use them to our advantage. But no matter what we do in the ball room, sooner or later we'll need to deal with Rajan's Security Chopper. Murray can take it out with one of the local armed turret… But he won't be able to get inside the palace until Sly lowers the draw bridge."

**A/N: **_Review please and till next time!_


	9. Chapter 9: Formal Wear Shopping

**A/N: **_So a guest has reviewed the story. I'm glad that someone reviewed. Even if it's just a guest so thank you person who reviewed!_

**News: **_I plan on doing a Wreck-IT Ralph special for Christmas. It is an Ask Turbo/King Candy story and I have a vote poll in my profile for it. I wanna know what you thought of it and would like the idea. I love the idea and I'm planning on doing it soon but I really do wanna know what you readers would think of it. Vote in it and let me know please!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 9: Formal Wear Shopping.

"_Hey Bentley."_

Bentley stops what he is doing as Murray has already left to go work on his job. His first job for tonight is taking out that Chopper that's been flying around in the sky for hours non-stop.

"Yeah, pal?"

Bentley replies back, checking one of his blue prints now while I sit down at my chair next to the genius.

"_I'm heading over to the ball room."_

"Good, I'll send over Keira."

I stare at the turtle in confusion. Whoa, wait a second there turtle!

"What do you mean by that?"

Bentley didn't turn his head over to me. Sly chuckles, hearing this.

"_I thought you told her after the slide show meeting."_

"I was getting to it…"

Crossing my arms, I now gave Bentley a glare.

"Bentley…"

He sighs before turning over to me.

"The thing is… The crowd wouldn't just watch Sly standing there in the ball room…"

I am now not liking where this is going.

"We need to get everyone interested on Sly until we can get the Clockwerk Wings so… Err…"

Bentley tries to find the right words to say it but it was taking some time so Sly spoke up for him.

"_You and I are going to be dance partners."_

I felt horror rushed over me and I couldn't find the right words until I felt anger boil inside.

"WHAT!?"

"Look we know you don't like dancing but this is the only way we could get the crowd to watch us and not look around. We can't risk it!"

I sigh in defeat and look down at the floor in thought.

"Fine, I'll do it… But if I found out you take a picture of me dancing, someone's going to get hurt."

I warn and went to my small… Cave room? I guess you could call it and got my binocucom and begin heading out to the exit when I gave Bentley one last look before running out of the cave safe house and made it to the palace where Sly is already there, waiting.

"Glad you made it."

"Let's just get this over and done with…"

I said, not sounding very happy about this. Sly nods his head in understanding before knocking onto the front door. A pair of eyes appears from a small sliding view from the other side of the door.

"Yes, how may I help you?"

"Hello, we're here for the dance."

"Huh?"

The eyes look at both of our dress wear.

"Sorry sir and ma'am but we have a dress code… You got a tuxedo and dress?"

We both look at each other before looking back at the pair of eyes.

"Uhh…"

"…No?"

"Sorry, pals. No, tux, no dress, no entry!"

The slide slams shut so the two of us walk away from the door before contracting Bentley as I look up at the sky to see that the chopper isn't in the sky anymore. Murray must have taken the chopper out when I started heading over here.

"Bentley, we can't get in. You never told us about a formal dress code."

It took a moment for Bentley to replay back.

"_Sorry guys, somehow I totally overlooked the need for formal wear. That guy's not going to let you in without a tuxedo or a dress."_

Sly thought for a moment.

"Don't beat yourself up Bentley… At a party this ritzy there has to be spare penguin's suits and dresses around here somewhere."

Bentley then thought of an idea.

"_Try the guesthouse, someone may have over packed."_

"Sounds like a good plan actually."

Sly comments with a nod his head before using his binocucom again to see if Bentley marked the guesthouse and smiles when he sees two marks for himself and Keira before hanging up on the turtle.

"Come on, let's get going."

The raccoon spoke, putting away his Comm as I nod my head in agreeing and follow him to the large guesthouse across a bridge from the town. We look at the front door where our marks are at. Sly looks around in case while I take out my sharp claws and begin pick-locking at the door and soon got it open, just as a guard is coming around the corner. When we sneak inside, I took out my binocucom this time and contacted Bentley. Once he answers, I begin talking.

"Alright Bentley, we're inside the guesthouse. Do you have any info for us?"

"_Ah well, I'd recommend searching all the rooms. It's statistically probable that each should hold at least one portion of a tuxedo and a dress."_

Just then Sly started using his binocucom so I hang up and put mine away.

"What do we look for inside the rooms?"

I could image Bentley giving Sly a look on his end.

_This isn't an exact science; ransack the place until you find part of a tuxedo and a dress."_

Sly grins widely at the answer.

"Any plan which involves ransacking is okay with us."

I smirk at the raccoon as his hangs up and put his Comm before heading to the first room that is closet to us. Sly kept watch as I begin pick locking the first door. Good thing we didn't get spot by any cameras because there's none. Once I unlock the said door we sneak inside to only be worn by Bentley through our ear pieces.

"_Careful guys that is Rajan's room. He's sure to have extra guards."_

I made a gulp sound while Sly looks over to me.

"All we gotta do is take them out and we should be fine."

I nod my head at him before we sneak inside and peak around the corner of the hall entrance to see a lot of rhino guards walking around.

"Still think we can take them out?"

I whisper to Sly, who still nod his head yes.

"Remember the sneak body slams we used to do together?"

"Y-yeah…"

"Let's take them out that way."

With that said, Sly sneaks by behind the first one. He takes a moment to look over to me before knocking up the guy into the air and uses his cane to slam down the same guard onto the floor, giving him a good knock on the head as he lies onto the floor out cold. The other guards came running from all over the room as Sly runs off into the shadows while I panic and run from behind the large group and jump over their heads, hitting a spot on behind their necks- causing them to fall. Sly walks over to me from the shadows.

"What ever happen to the plan we agree on?"

"I… Kind of-!"

I quickly noticed a rhino about to attack Sly from out of nowhere behind him so I jump over the raccoon and the large rhino, grab the back of his shirt and slams his head onto the floor with all my might, knocking the last one out as well.

"I kind of panic…"

I finally answer, getting Sly to chuckle before running up a set of stairs with me following behind him. We ransack the place until we found Sly something for the tux. I found some rings and necklaces but I'm sure Rajan would have noticed them right away. Also the rings are way too large for my small fingers so I left them all there in its place.

We continue onwards to the other rooms. Each one had some kind of guards walking around and we took them out without a problem. Even though this is a mission, it felt like another shopping thing like we did back in Monaco. Only thing is, I'm stealing and I can't finish the mission unless I help Sly out.

It took more time then we thought because there were a lot of dresses and a lot of them didn't look good nor had the right size. When we were about to give up and go to a dress store nearby I've finally found the dress I was looking and fixing my hair from undoing my pony tail and letting all hang lose before using the extra make-up the guests didn't use yet while Sly gets ready himself in a different room. When we came out, we both comment about our looks before heading back over to the Palace.

I hope we still have time before the ball ends.


	10. Chapter 10: On The Dance Floor

**A/N: **

**News: **_Like I have said before in the chapter before this one; please vote if you like the idea of me doing a Ask Turbo/Candy King story. I would really wanna know what you will vote for it!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 10: On The Dance Floor.

When we exit out of the guesthouse we had a problem.

We couldn't get our outfits rip, destroy, burn, and all of that other jazz.

So… Sly and I had no choice but to walk together, arm in arm as we act like… Well, I guess normal people who aren't in a thieving gang of any kind. The two of us didn't feel okay with acting like this, let alone being 'together 'for just a few moments. When we got there, Sly knocks onto the door and the same pair of eyes appears.

"You two are back with your formal wear…"

Sly nods his head in agreeing.

"Of course we do… We're here to dance."

"Then come on in."

With that side the door opens for us. Sly lets go of my arm and bows down before me. I roll my eyes in a joking matter before walking inside the large palace and the raccoon behind me. We look around for a moment when we begin to hear Bentley's voice in our ear pieces.

"_Your disguises are working perfectly guys; no one will recognize you in that outfit. Now during the heist, Sly you'll need to dance with Carmelita to keep both her and the crowd distracted, only problem is that she's picky about dance partners so you'll need to impress her first."_

As he says this we started walking down a set of stairs and look around so more before spotting Neyla nearby. Sly smirks, looking over to me as I thought the same thing.

"Alright, we know just the girl for the job."

We then walk over to the said cop. Neyla notice us the moment we walk in her view and gives us questioning glaces.

"Constable Neyla, you look lovely this evening."

Neyla blinks with wide eyes before crossing her arms and stares at us in worry now.

"I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I spoke up then.

"You had me chasing after you back in Paris."

Neyla held back her gasps in realization.

"Paris…? Keira? Sly Cooper!? You aren't by any chance here to turn yourself in? Old Ironsides would fall out of her dress."

Oh yeah, I forgot I told the others that I ran after Neyla back in Paris… Sly lets go of my arm now, now grinning at the pink tiger.

"As good as that sounds once I dance with the lovely lady here, do you care for a dance with me?"

Neyla grins back at the raccoon after a moment of thought.

"Enchante."

Just as she said that music started to play so she walks off of the dance floor as Sly looks over to me while other unknown people join the slow dance theme.

"Would you like to dance?"

I roll my eyes as Sly takes his hand out to me.

"I never thought you ask."

I reply back, getting the thief to chuckle. I took my hand in his as Sly and I got really close. We both blush as we both could tell this is awkward now but we try to keep our cool. Sly leads me as a note of the music begins to make the que for the dancers to begin.

_We took a step forward three times. _

_We took two more steps before having Sly spin me._

_Sly spins me again before I face him once more._

_We took another step forward before our heads turn over to the other side._

_We spin again before moving forward once before doing another spin._

_We took another step forward, look behind us before doing another step forward._

_We did it again._

_He spins me again, another step forward before we both slam our foots into the floor._

_We took two more steps before having Sly lower me down to the floor as we both held onto each other._

_After he got me back up onto my feet, we look behind us before taking another step forward and slam our feet onto the floor again._

_This time we look behind us before looking forward again and looking behind us once more before stepping forward and spin me again._

_We both could tell the song is about to end as we step forward, get spin again, look behind us and forward again._

_We once again step forward, spin for the 100__th__ time and step forward again._ How long does this stupid dance last?

_We step forward, look behind us, spins me around before hitting the floor with our feet._

_This time Sly spin me around three times before we both look up with our eyes close._

_For the last and final part of the dance, Sly spins me around, takes another step forward before bowing me down trowds the floor as the crowd claps._

Once the music ended, he quickly helps me up right while Neyla walks over to us with a smile.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you both are sure know how to act like a couple."

We both blush but reacted nevertheless.

"We're not dating!"

We both whisper loudly, only lucky to have Neyla to hear us and no one else.

"I was only joking."

The tigress said with a giggle. Our blushes soon went away as another song begins. I look at the two.

"Looks like it's time for another annoying round of dancing."

I commented, not sounding very joyful with the dances. Neyla frowns a little at me.

"I'm guessing you're not a fan of dancing?"

I nod my head at Neyla's question.

"When I was little my mum would force me into dancing… I was never really the type to dance but it does come in handle now."

She nods her head in understanding before looking over to Sly. He smiles at her before taking his hand out for her. I took this as my leave and join the crowd and watch the two begin dancing when I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turn my head and gasps in panic but force myself to calm down and bow in respect.

"M-my lord!"

_Rajan_ stood before me with a smile on his face. He bows down before me as well.

"May I say that you and your friend are very good dancers."

Rajan comments as he puts his hand out trowds me. I put my hand in his and he kisses it. I almost went face pale but cover it up.

"Thank you, sir…"

Was my reply as the much taller tiger smiles wider.

"May I have the next dance with you?"

I could hear Bentley and Murray panicking, telling me to not do this but I didn't listen and nod my head yes.

"I would love too, sir."

With that answer, he bows down again.

"My lady."

He said, smiling with a wider before leaving me to sigh in relief. Once Sly finished his dance and had a chat with Carmelita once she finished watching the two dance, he walks over to me with a smile.

"Are you ready to go?"

Sly whispers so I nod my head yes.

What? I was already creep out by dancing, do you really think I wanna put up with Rajan right now!?

No, not right now!

**A/N: **_See you all next time!_


	11. Chapter 11: Computer Hacking

**A/N: **_YAY, I got more then one reviews! I'm happy and feel loved! And because of that, I post two more chapters today!_

**News: **_I will say it again, please good readers, do vote for my Ask Turbo/King Candy idea! I really wanna know what you guys will vote for!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 11: Computer Hacking.

"Alright guys, we are ready for the next phase."

Bentley begins, using the slide show machine once I and Sly made it back into the cave.

"I plan to get at the Clockwerk Wings requires the winch machine above the ball room. To get control of the machine, I'll need to hack the computers at Rajan's board room. Plus we'll need an extra strong saw blade to cut the wings off of the statue."

Bentley moves onto another slide before looking trowds the raccoon.

"To make a saw blade that sharp, I'll need Sly to knock off the rubies off of Rajan's elephant. And finally I'll take to the field with my remote control helicopter get rid of the palaces surface air defenses. That should clear things up for the heist."

Once the turtle finish his slide show moment, Sly and Bentley went off to do their job while Murray and I use the computer to talk to both of them if they needed some help. Right now me and the Murray were playing one of the new games he got from that game store in Monaco.

"I wonder if they're okay."

Murray thought out loud.

"I'm sure they're fine. I just wanna get out of here as soon as possible."

"Why?"

I turn my head trowds the hippo with a frown.

"Because I hate dancing."

"Oh yeah…"

I sigh at him, looking back over to the TV screen when I begin to think in thought about the newly-added mess I have put myself into.

_Rajan_ wants to share a dance with me…!

Me! Out of all the other female dancers there, he had to pick me! I've never dance with a target before and I really don't want to… But Sly's my best friend. I'm doing this for him so he could get rid of Clockwerk for good. Murray notices my worrying form and looks over to me.

"What's wrong, Keira?"

I look up at him slowly.

"It's just… I really don't want to dance with Rajan. He's… Kind of…"

I thought for a moment more before speaking again, showing my panic self now.

"He freaks me out to my core! I'm worry that he'll find out that we're going after the Clockwerk Wings and will rip me apart with those claws of his on the dance floor!"

Murray wraps an arm around my shoulders.

"Do not fear my lady! The Murray will stop him before he lays one claw on you."

I smile at the hippo warmly.

"Thanks' Murray… That means a lot to me."

He smiles back at me as I stare into his eyes before coming back to earth with a small blush on my cheeks. Murray raises an eyebrow before placing a hand onto my forehead.

"Are you okay? You're not having a fever…"

I shook my head no quickly as I went back to the game. Murray removes his hand before shrugging his shoulders and goes back to the game as well when Bentley call us on his laptop.

"_Hey guys?"_

I walk over to it with Murray following behind. I sit down in front of the computer and turn on the microphone inside the laptop.

"Sup?"

"_I'm meeting Sly at the Plaza in the back door to hack Rajan's computers."_

I look over to see if Murray is ready. I smile when he put on his red mask, goggles, gloves, and his Comm before looking back over to the laptop.

"The Murray and I are on our way."

I then went to turn the laptop off as I went to my room to get my own things. When I came back, Murray was waiting for me.

"Did you turn off the game system?"

He frowns at the question.

"Why can't I leave it on?"

"Because we'll waste power."

He sighs before taking the game out and turns the system off as I wait for him at the exit of the cave. When he finish, he joins up with me and begin running across the draw bridge and ran all the way over to where Sly and Bentley are at the palace.

"Hey, sorry we're late."

I call over to the two while we catch our breath in front of our best friends. Bentley nods his head while Sly smiles at us.

"Glad you two made it."

Sly comments as we both smile at the raccoon.

"Keira."

I look over to Bentley now with a questioning glace.

"We need you to pick-lock the door open. I couldn't find any clues as to where the keys are at."

I nod my head at the disappointed Bentley before walking over to the said door, take out my sharp claws, and begin my famous pick-locking trick. It only took a few seconds for the door to become unlock but when I try to open the door, it wouldn't move at all!

"What gives!? I unlocked the door!"

"Hmm…"

Bentley joins my side and peeks his glasses/eye through the key hole and frowns.

"I can't see anything useful. This door could have another lock on the other side or it's a security door."

We all frown now at the small, green, turtle.

"Is there another way inside the room?"

Sly asks, seeing the turtle take out his blue prints of the palace and looks around until he spotted something.

"There's a large pipe that leads to the said room but…"

I gulp, not liking the side of that.

"But…?"

"It's a drain pipe."

Sly andI frown, knowing that one of us would have to do this. Murray would be way too big and Bentley's shell could get him stuck somewhere inside and we don't wanna take the risk for him.

Bentley shows me and Sly where the drain pipe is before running off to find it. When we did the two of us look inside it to see if either I or Sly could make it inside. Sly took a long look at the said drain pipe before frowning.

"I hate to tell you this Keira but you'll have to-!"

"Oh come on! Why can't you do it?"

Sly sighs, now looking up at me.

"My shoulders might get in the way so I might get stuck. You on the other hand…"

"I get it already…"

I said, already giving up at the conversation. I bend down onto my knees and begin crawling inside when I notice that the water felt somewhat hot.

"I think this drain pipe leads to a hot tub or something..."

I said, having the echoes to come through behind and in front of me. That's when Sly and I both realize that this might be a bad idea.

"Um… What if…? You know… There's a naked guy there…?"

I blush a deep red as well as Sly did. Murray and Bentley heard this through their ear pieces so the turtle was about to say something when Murray beat him to it.

"_N-no way Keira! Don't go in there!"_

I could only guess Bentley is now staring at the hippo in silence.

"L-look…"

Sly begins, trying to calm down the panic hippo through his own ear piece.

"If there is _someone_ on the other side… We'll come back until their gone."

Murray still didn't like the idea as he continues to panic. I spoke up to him now, feeling more heat onto my cheeks due to the idea of doing this and the risk that might come with it.

"Murray just trusts Sly on this… I-I rather not do this too but I'm the only one who can get through to the other side… Don't worry, I'll be safe. I promise."

Murray fell silent. I took it as my get-go and fully enter the drain pipe and when I got to the other side, there was a lot of steam and luckily no one is inside it. I took out my binocucom and contact Bentley as Sly came running back over to the two.

"I'm in. And no nude guy is here so I'm all good."

Bentley took out his binocucom to reply back.

"_Good. We were starting to get worry that-!"_

"Don't tell me what you were about to say…"

"_R-right. Sorry… Anyways I've heard through a reliable source that the guards keep the vault combination written beneath one of their break tables."_

"Yay! I'm already wet from the drain pipe and now I'm going to get dirty the lack of dusting! Isn't this such a great night for a cat like me?"

"_Don't worry. There are not that many tables there. Besides you'll get a shower when you done."_

I sigh and hang up before looking at all of the tables before finding out that the last table has it and spoke to Bentley again on the com.

"Found it."

"_Alright, put the code in and find a way to get the door to open for us."_

I hang up again, put the code in the vault door and begin looking around until I found a handle next to a large metal safe vault. I pull the handle down and right as I did that, a door open from above me on the second floor. I then look around to see a set of stairs that lead to the next floor upwards and went up the stairs where I've found my friends there, waiting for me.

"Are you okay, Keira? No one hurt you right?"

I nod my head yes at the hippo's question and smile at him.

"No guards where down the first floor. We should be okay for now but…"

"We better be on our guard then."

Sly spoke for me as Bentley walks over to the first computer before looking over to the second one across the room. He turns his head over to us.

"Let's get down to brass tacks. I need to hack both the vault room computers to get control of the electronic winch above the ballroom."

The three of us end up looking at each other in question before looking back over to the genius.

"So what are me, Sly, and Keira here for?"

Bentley frowns at the answer in his head.

"The second I enter their servers they'll be on to us. You guys need to work together to keep the thugs off my back."

Sly smirks at his answer and turns his head to the both of us.

"You, me, and Keira. Side by side."

Murray then smirks and stands into his hero pose.

"'The Murray' knows no fear."

I bring out my sharp claws and get into my battle stands.

"Don't trip over the sleeping bodies guys. I got a lot of purser points to hit."

Just as I said that, Bentley begins his hacking onto computer one.

"Okay, I'm in… Hacking the level six barrier."

It wasn't before long for the first set of guards came running inside the room. We took the first group out like they were nothing!

Bentley now moves to the next computer of the level five barrier. The next group got a little harder. We continue taking out each guard of the group as Bentley continues to hack the twin computers before finally hacking the last level and cheers to the world as we took out the last of the gaurds

"I'm unstoppable!"

He shouts, turning over to us as we look over to the small turtle.

"I've got control of the winch. Thanks for the backup, guys."

Sly smiles back at him, arms cross.

"No problem. I, the strong lady, and the big guy had it covered."

I gave Sly an odd look. 'Strong lady'? Wow… Bentley nods his head before looking over to Murray.

"Murray, let's hook up the direct feed and get out of here while coast is clear."

Murray nods his head before following the turtle out the front door. I look over to Sly again as he looks over to me in question after a moment of silence.

"… What?"

"'Strong lady'?"

He stares at me for another moment before giving out a small chuckle at my question.

"Hey, if I said 'little lady' I'm sure you would have kick my butt for that."

I couldn't help but giggle at the response.

"And you'll be right. Come on, let's get going before more guards show up."

Sly nods his head in agreeing before running out the door with me following behind him.


	12. Chapter 12: Hippo Drop

**News: **_Please vote for my Ask Turbo/King Candy idea._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 12: Hippo Drop.

Bentley begins the slide show when he and Murray finish the rest of our last job so far for tonight.

"Okay guys, synchronize you watches."

We don't even have watches Bentley…

"This heist is going to take extreme precision. Here's the plan… I'll start things off by destroying the palaces main bridge. That should cut off reinforcements from the guesthouse and hopefully distract the ball room guards standing watch over the Clockwerk Wings."

Bentley forms a gulp at the picture of the said bridge he has to destroy before moving on with the slide show machine.

"Sly will then take Carmelita up on her offer for a dance as Keira helps distract Rajan with another dance; hopefully the crowds will be fix on their tango."

My body gives a shiver at the thought of me dancing with Rajan so Murray gives me a kind smile and pats my back lightly in order to calm me down. It didn't do much though.

"Murray will then be lower into the ball room with the electronic winch. Once down he'll cut the Wings free and winch back up for an exit. Murray should then make his way out of the palace. I'll cover his exit with the RC chopper. Once he's past the draw bridge we're home free!"

A few minutes later we finished our packing for the big heist and soon Bentley went out to his mission but didn't start until the rest of us were on our way over to the palace.

Once we got to the palace, Murray heads out to the mark for his mission while we enter the palace in our formal dress wear. Sly and I look at each other for a moment before the raccoon uses his ear piece to contact Bentley.

"Okay Bentley, we're all moving into position…"

Sly took a moment to glace at the annoy look on my face before letting out a small chuckle, getting a glare from me. He knows I hate dancing and yet I'm forcing myself to do it once again, anyways!

"… You still think you can demolish something that large?"

"_It doesn't take an engineer to figure out how to blow up a bridge…"_

We heard Bentley reply and I couldn't help but chuckle at Bentley's come-back just now.

"Nice one, Bentley."

I commented, getting a 'Thank you' from him before he continues.

"_Anyways I'll start by placing charges on all of the lower cleats. Once the structure destabilizes those retainer rings on the upper cleats should pop right off, that should enable me to bomb all of the upper cleats… Which will bring it all crashing down."_

Sly and I look at each other in worry now before the raccoon reply back to him.

"Just watch your head when that thing gets unstable… We need that brain of yours in one piece."

Before Bentley could hang up, I spoke up.

"Don't die Bentley! I don't know what would happen if you did…"

The turtle sighs at me.

"_Please don't say things like that…"_

"Sorry…"

I apologize as the two hangs up. Sly looks over to me in worry again as we look around from the side lines, making a few chats here and there to just keep ourselves in character. As we continue to talk to each other, two guards walk over and told Rajan about the bridge. Nice work Bentley! Rajan then sends all of the guards, even the ones that are keeping watch over the Clockwerk Wings, to see what has happen.

"Murray you in position?"

"_Check!"_

I took a quick moment to look up to see the said hippo hanging from the winch machine from the large hole in the celling and smile before looking over to Sly.

"It looks like Bentley's little distraction did the trick. Initiate phase two- I'll take care of Carmelita while Keira takes care of Rajan and the crowd. You handle the heavy lifting."

With that said, Sly walks onto the dance floor first, looking around for the female fox before spotting her walking over to him. The two begin to talk as Rajan starts looking around in worry when Murray spoke up to me through my ear piece.

"_Are you okay?"_

I made a 'mhm' sound in reply.

"_You don't have to do this…"_

I stop myself from glaring up at the hippo up at the celling. I didn't answer him as I shook my head, hopping the hippo is watching me. I heard him sigh in reply but didn't say anymore as Sly and Carmelita begin to dance, getting many people to watch as I took a deep breath before moving trowds Rajan, who is still looking around in worry before noticing me walking over and puts on a smile to cover up his fear. I bow down in respect.

"My lord."

"Ma'am."

I force a smile at the male tiger.

"I have come for your request."

He forces his smile to go wider before standing out of his tall, fancy, chair and takes his hand out trowds me. For some odd and unknown reason Murray growl in a warning tone at the male tiger in my ear piece. I ignore this and took his hand and he led me to the dance floor of the large room.

We begin dancing as Murray begins removing the first Clockwerk Wing, keeping his eyes on me every now and then without me knowing. We continue to dance as I only noticed Sly took a moment every now and then to see if I am okay.

"You are a quite a graceful dancer, my lady."

I quickly look back trowds the tiger I'm dancing with and force another fake smile.

"Thank you my lord. You are a wonderful dancer yourself."

He smiles wider at my reply as we continue to dance a while longer as I notice from the corner of my eye that the first Wing is now remove and hook onto Murray's back as he goes to the next Wing.

"May I ask for your name?"

I blink in surprised at the tiger's sudden question before forcing my smile again.

"Of course my lord. My name is Ker-in."

I can't believe I almost slip out my real name! Rajan stares at me in confusion.

"Kerin?"

"Y-yes, Kerin…"

He looks at my face for a moment before smiling again.

"A beautiful name for such a beautiful young lady."

AGH, IS HE HITTING ON ME!? Dude looks like a 30 to 40 years old man! I continue to smile at him as Murray finally gets the other Wing and starts going back up with them on the winch.

"Thank, sir."

And just as Murray finally leaves the ball room, the music ends. Sly and Carmelita talk for a bit before she starts to stare at Sly in question. I bow down before Rajan for the last time.

"Thank you for the wonderful dance. I look forward to another one soon."

Sometimes I just love lying. Just then Rajan finally notices the missing Wings and gasps loudly.

"THE WINGS!"

Everyone look over to see the said, missing Wings as well.

"**What happen to the Clockwerk Wings!?"**

Carmelita looks over as well in total shock as Sly grabs my hand and picks me up bridal style due to the dress not letting me be able to run. Just as we left the palace we could already hear gun fire and screams as we look up the sky to see Bentley using his RC chopper to help Murray with the Clockwerk Wings. I then move out of Sly's arms as I rip the bottom part of the dress so I could run in it.

"No offense Sly but carrying me won't help us get closer to the van."

Sly nods his head in understanding before the two of us begin running trowds the van as Murray and Bentley are now waiting inside for us. When we run over to the van with the both back doors wide open for us, we both jump inside as Sly shouted:

"PUNCH IT!"

I close and lock the back doors right before Murray started driving us like crazy out of the area and the whole van became silent.

After a while of our silence thought, Bentley open his laptop to show the live news channel page as we begin to watch what has happen to Rajan and the cops there.

Carmelita was so angry that Sly played her at the palace; she blew her cover and started locking down all the doors and windows so no one could get out. She was so angry that she even started getting people in handcuffs as quick as possible!

We waited for the big part of Rajan getting handcuffed too when it turns out the big guy ran out of the palace before the cops could shut down the whole building! He is now in hiding, somewhere deep into the jungle…

So with that tiger disappearing without a trace we all agreed to head over to Bollywood for a whole week so we could relax and lose those cops again…

I just hope things don't become bad if Rajan comes out of hiding…

Nah, we'll be fine.

We always are.

**A/N: **_See you all next time! Don't forget to vote please!_


	13. Chapter 13: Bollywood's Biggest Star

**A/N: **_This chapter is short. And I'm hoping people have voted. I haven't check it yet._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 13: Bollywood's Biggest Star.

"Come on guys!"

I cried, looking down at the raccoon with a fearful look.

"Don't worry, we'll catch you."

"You jerks!"

I shouted, looking down from the window of our small but beautiful hotel. I look inside for Bentley to help me out of this. Sly kept his promise back at Rajan's palace about teaching me how to do that Ninja Spiral Jump move and now I'm regretting I ever mention about it now.

"Please tell me I don't have to do this."

The turtle was once again typing, looking for any clues as too where Rajan ran off too and where the closest Clockwerk Parts are as well as hoping the cops won't be finding us any time soon. He stops for a moment to look over with a blank look on his face.

"You have to do this."

I glare at him while he forms a smirk before looking back to work on his laptop. I look back down to Murray.

"Please don't let me do this…"

I beg, getting the hippo to frown and look at Sly.

"Does she really have too?"

Sly raises an eyebrow at him.

"Now you're siding with her?"

"Well… No…"

"Murray!"

I cried, getting the hippo to change his mind.

"Y-yes!"

Sly sighs before shaking his head and looks back up at me.

"Keira, you said so yourself that you wanted to learn how to do-!"

"No I didn't! I said that 'You make it look so easy' not 'Hey, can you teach me how to do that ninja jump!'"

"Okay but you didn't have anything against it when I said 'I'll teach you how to do it next time we are on break.'"

I growl down at him.

"Just do it. If you get hurt, I'll clean your room for a whole month."

I thought about it but shook my head no. He frowns.

"A whole month AND you pay for all of my clothes next time I go shopping."

He sighs but nods his head anyway.

"And if you fail down on purpose, it's a no deal."

I roll my eyes.

"Fine, deal."

I then look at the long light pole below me. Our rooms are on the third floor so the poles are about the height of the second floors.

"All you gotta do is use your weight, balance, and timing. You saw how I do it so many times- you can't mess it up!"

I took a deep breath before jumping over to the top of the light poll. I close my eyes tightly before feeling weight onto my feet and legs and look down to see that I'm… Doing it!

"See? You did great!"

"Way to go Keira!"

I heard Bentley chuckle while still working. Just then a strong wind came over me and I started to feel my balance go over board and I begin to fall down and almost hit the ground when Murray came and save me.

"Are you okay?"

I look over to Murray with a smile as he held me bridal style.

"Yeah, thanks."

He puts me down onto the ground while Sly watches us in thought, arms cross. The two of us continue to look at each with smiles until Sly makes coughing sounds, getting us to look over.

"Okay, you love birds let's stop staring at each other. Keira try that again."

The two of us blush and was about to say something when I remember about the deal.

"Fine, but you gotta keep your end of the deal."

"It didn't happen yet."

"It so did!"

"What are you talking about?"

"You told me that if I fall you would pay for my next shopping date."

He glares at me.

"Yeah, only if you got hurt."

"No, we agree if I fail."

He crosses his arms.

"But you didn't hurt yourself."

I glare back at him.

"We didn't agree if I got hurt or not!"

Sly was about to come up with a comment but went against it before it got into an unneeded fight and gives up.

"Fine you win. Just get up on that window again."

I sigh before climbing up the wall and try again.

Later…

"MURRAY! MURRAY!"

I shouted, banging onto his door in worry. It is now dinner time and something bad has happen to Bentley! Murray opens the door quick in worry.

"What's wrong?"

"Follow me! Something bad happen to Bentley!"

I said grabbing his hand as his eyes went wide and follows me to what looks like a back stage room but he didn't realize it yet. He looks around in confusion as music begins to play.

"Here, put this on!"

I said, tossing him a small red top hat and a fake black mustache. He blinks in confusion.

"Why do I need to wear these?"

"Because that way they won't find out that it's The Murray!"

I answer, posing my own hero pose when I said Murray's title. He thought about it before nodding his head in return and puts the items on. Once he did so, I rush him out to a live stage as he looks around in confusion as he finds himself in a live Indian musical. I climb my way up to where Bentley and Sly are at as we begin to enjoy the show.

There are times when I love pranking my friends.

Though they always try to get back at me…

But, HEY, at least I got a free shopping date with Sly coming up too!

Happy me!


	14. Chapter 14: Deep Within A Jungle

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 14: Deep Within A Jungle.

After Bentley's hard work at finding where Rajan has disappeared too, he found the tiger in only in a matter of three days! Sadly, because of this we left the fourth day of our freedom from stealing once we made sure the cops lost us again.

It appears Rajan is hiding somewhere deep within the jungle where he long ago found an old temple and turn it into his secret hide out of where he gets the spices from.

When we came over to where the jungle is at, we had no choice but to leave the van behind but hidden somewhere that no one can find… Murray isn't happy about leaving his 'baby' like that but he's dealing with it either way. Along the way we almost lost the said hippo in a large pile of quick-sand, lucky us we work together to pull him out… It was not easy!

When we finally found the temple, we all hid inside an old looking tree house that hasn't been used in years… It wasn't a pretty site but we were able to get the small tree house looking better. The house wasn't the least of our problems though… Along the way on the road, Bentley found out that Rajan isn't just hiding his space there…

He's also hiding Clockwerk's own heart there as well.

We have no idea what he could want with a giant metal heart…

But either way, we're taking it and making sure we won't let it get stolen again by Rajan or the rest of the Klaww Gang.

_**Sly Cooper…**_

_**And the gang in…**_

_**The Predator Awakes.**_

"Sneak into the temple and take some recon photos so I can assess the situation. Just be careful, if you get hurt, the nearest hospital is 106 miles from here."

I couldn't help but chuckle as me and Murray grew bored already and went to color some drawings. Also it helps Murray forget about the van… I don't like seeing him get upset about having to leave his beloved van.

"According to my map of the area there should be a hidden passage into the temple behind that water fall."

"_Nice work Bentley, I'll take a hidden passage over the front door any day."_

I then spoke up to the raccoon before he hangs up.

"Also if you find any bottles of water, steal them please!"

Bentley sighs as the raccoon raises an eyebrow on his end.

"_Why can't you just drink some water from the water fall?"_

"Because."

"_Because…?"_

"…"

I glare at the laptop as he waits for my reply. Sly sighs in defeat.

"_Alright, alright. I'll see if there are any bottles of water."_

I form a victory smile while Murray continues to color. Right when Sly hangs up, Bentley turns over to me with a blank look.

"Get some rest, Keira."

I look up and gave a frown.

"How many times are you going to tell me? I know I should get some rest."

"Then get to it."

I stare at him before sighing and getting up to the corner of where my purple sleeping bag is at.

"I'll see you soon Murray."

I said to the hippo, who looks up at me and nods his head with a frown of his own. I walk over to a corner of the small tree house, get into my sleeping bag and wrap the blanket around me as I try to get some rest.

When Murray woke me up, I must've been really out of it because I couldn't wake up at first. Once I was awake enough, I walk over to the main table and smile when I spotted a couple of bottles of water on the table around my friends. I took a bottle and drink a little as Bentley begins his slide show of operations.

"The Clockwerk heart is under some steep security… Heck, Rajan is carrying half of it at all times!"

I split out the water from my mouth in surprise of the news. They continue without the knowledge of my action.

"To get at the goods, I'll need to gather some more information. Keira will plant a bug in Rajan's office while I lift the spice operation blue prints off of the Spice Lord while he makes his rounds… Unfortunately while we're getting info on him, he'll be collecting data on us with an elephant satellite array! We need to take it out or else he'll be intercepting our communications."

**A/N: **_I know it's short… Sorry. I'll post soon, guys! Seeya._


	15. Chapter 15: The Bug Payback

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 15: The Bug Payback.

"No, no, no, **NO!**"

I shouted at Bentley's face, using my binocucom with a glare.

"_It's the only way and you know it!"_

"Bentley this is just crazy. It's a bug for crying out loud!"

"_And this bug can help us out. Trust me, okay?"_

I stare at the said bug in front of me with a hard stare. The big blue eye bug stares back up at me.

"It's not that I don't trust you. I do trust you, pal… But I hate bugs!"

I hear him give a sigh.

"_And you're going to let a little bug stop you?"_

I made fists. I hate it when he gets me like this… Damn him!

"Fine, I'll do it…"

I could almost image his now smirk on his lips.

"_Good, now the insect in that pool is a rare Indian Water Bug. If you can carry it into Rajan's office its wings will transmit local sound waves at a frequency I can monitor."_

"… I'm lost here. Even I know that there's no such thing for life's creatures to do something like that."

"_Yes, many people would believe that..."_

I heard him comment before falling silent for a moment longer before opening his mouth again.

"_Pay attention… That Water Bug can only survive in stagnant pools… If kept out of water too long it'll become unhappy and likely draw the attention of local guards."_

I then use my Comm to take a look around and spotted a few small bug pools before looking for the other mark that leads to Rajan's office. I made the pattern of the path way and what pools to take and reply back.

"There are a few pools around here… It looks like it can lead to 'Spice Lord's' office."

I then hang up and took a moment to stare at the bug in thought. It continues to look up and stare at me with those creepy blue eyes while making cute buggy sounds.

"It's looking at me…"

I thought, face turning pale but then I made fists and shook my head.

"Come on Keira… Just get over it!"

I whisper before taking a deep breath and grab the bug when it suddenly crawl around me and attach itself to my back. I let out a squeal of horror but force myself again to get over it.

I begin running trowds the closest small pool full of water and place the bug inside. It makes sounds of joy while I look around, listing to any other sound besides the bug when I notice Sly all the way up in the tall trees, collecting spice planets. I continue to watch until I heard a foot step nearby and panic. I grab the bug again to only shiver as it crawls onto my back again so I run off trowds the nearest pool… Which I had no idea where it's really at because I forgot!

"Stupid me! Stupid, stupid, stupid!"

I shouted in my mind as I continue to run until I started to hear new, already annoying bug sounds. I look over my shoulder to my back to see that the bug is the one making the awful loud noises as its eyes turn form blue to red.

"Shoot!"

I cried out, feeling the panic over come me as guards nearby started running over trowds the noise as they call the other guards in another language to join them.

"Not good!"

I shouted, wondering if Bentley and the others heard could hear this stupid bug too.

I begin running until I spotted a pool nearby and drop the annoying bug into it, making it calm down and shut up. But the guards were still after me. I look up to see a tree nearby and climb up onto it with my claws, hoping the guards would go away.

When they show up, they begin looking around until they found the bug. My body went tense as they stare at it before shrugging shoulders and turning away. I sigh in relief and look around to make sure no one else is nearby before climbing down the tree and hops off it. I gave a glare at the bug while it looks up at me with those now blue eyes of its, now making cute sounds again.

"You better be worth all this trouble."

I warn it, only getting it to make another cute sound back at me. This time, I look around before finally spotting the next pool, which is closer to the mark Bentley place for me on my binocucom. I once again have the stupid bug attach itself to my back before running off to the next pool and place the bug inside without a problem this time. When I did though, I heard someone landing behind me so I turn around in alarmed to only see Sly standing there with a smirk. I let my guard down as I noticed a bag of spices on his old, red backpack.

"Having trouble?"

I roll my eyes at the raccoon and cross my arms.

"Of course not!"

He gives a grin.

"So how does it feel to get prank?"

I blink at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know very well what I'm talking about."

I cross my arms now, tapping my foot. He continues to grin before letting out a small laugh.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you a hint. It involves another prank in Bollywood…"

I stare at him still, giving him a annoyed and confused glace.

"What about the prank I set up for-!"

That's when I realize what he's getting at and blushes in embarrassment with wide eyes.

"Y-you guys fool me into doing this mission!?"

He grins wider. I made fists before punching Sly into the arm, causing him to back away in pain with a gasps. I gave a glare as he rubs his painful arm now.

"You jerks! I almost got killed a few minutes ago!"

They knew I hated bugs… AND YET THEY GO THAT FAR!?

"Hey, it was Murray's idea!"

"But did you forget that you helped me with getting the costume? I thought we were a team!"

He lets out a sighs, still rubbing his arm.

"Well it was all just for fun and games, Keira. Murray wanted to have some fun too."

I then frown and look away as the bug watches us over my shoulder. I'm so stupid… It's nothing personal. They knew I could handle myself- heck, even I knew I could handle myself!

"… Sorry… I guess I should've seen it coming."

Sly stares at me before walking over and placing a hand onto my shoulder.

"Hey, it's all fun and games. Besides you should take it out on Murray for even coming back at you with a prank."

I smile and nod my head at the idea.

"I'll think of something for that pink hippo."

I knew Bentley and Murray were listening in and I could image the horror faces they were making. When it comes to pranks, I sure know how to get them good.

"Come on, we better finish up our jobs. Unless you want to change them?"

I thought about it before shaking my head.

"Nah."

I look over to the bug with a small smile.

"When it's all calm and happy, it's… Well, it's kind of cute."

The bug made a happy sound at that.

"But I'm still not a fan of it."

It then made a sad sound so Sly chuckles at the bug.

"I knew you were going to say that. I'll see you at the safe house."

With that said, Sly disappears into the darkness of the trees as I continue to stare at the bug.

"Alright little guy, let's get this job over and done with."

I said seeing it cuddle my shoulder. I stare at it for a moment before running off to Rajan's front door. When I finally got there, I look around for a switch and smile in victory when I found one and open the secret door. I walk inside and smile when I spotted another pool. I walk trowds it and begin getting the bug off of my back but it wouldn't let go for some reason.

"You have to let go, little bug."

It continues to try and hold onto me, making crying sounds.

"Please?"

I beg, getting the creature to look up at me as I look over my shoulder to it. It finally let's go after a moment of thought. I smile at the small creature before placing it into the pool.

"Thanks. Now don't try to make Rajan mad, you're important for the heist."

It continues to look at me before going to sleep into its new little home. Bentley suddenly contacted me on the ear piece.

"_Excellent! I've already tuned into the bug's wing vibrations! I'm a genius!"_

I chuckle before leaving Rajan's secret office and head off to the safe house.


	16. Chapter 16: Tree Climbing

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 16: Tree Climbing.

"I've got some bad news guys…"

Bentley begins, using his slide show machine as we all sit down and begin listening to the green turtle's news.

"… Rajan has gone into hiding somewhere in the temple. I guess the destruction of the satellite array and my invasion of his personal space to get the blue prints spook him. To get the half of the Clockwerk Heart we'll need to draw him out into the open… I recommend getting him angry. "

I made a gulp. Having an angry cat might get us killed…

"First we'll destroy his center of his operation; the 'Spice Grinder'. Then we'll destroy the dam above the temple in attempt to get him out. If that doesn't work I've made arrangements to exchanged one of the temples façade ruby's for some high explosives which if necessary can use to flood the whole temple grounds."

Bentley smile at the thought before moving on.

"If I am right about this, Rajan should take his half of the Clockwerk Heart before making his escape. Affectively bringing it to us."

Once the turtle finish, he turns off the machine and Sly and Murray begin to get ready for their new jobs. And for the first time in my life, Bentley didn't set me up with a job to do. I guess it's because of the prank. They might feel bad for fooling me into that prank and almost having me to caught by the guards… I'll have to talk to them about that.

"But I can't just lie back while they have all the fun…"

I thought, staring up at the celling now. Maybe it won't be so bad if I go look for that other half of the Clockwerk Heart? Sly found it but couldn't get to it when he started his recon mission… Maybe I could? With that thought, I grab my things and head out to where Bentley found the secret entrance to where the raccoon took those pictures at when someone spoke up to me from behind.

"Keira."

I turn around fast to the voice and gasps.

"We meet again."

There before me is non-other then Constable Neyla. She greets me a smile but I on the other hand is staring at her in surprised.

"N-Neyla…? Are you stalking me and my friends or something?"

She gives me a offended look.

"Of course not! I'm only here to help you out before Carmelita and the other cops show up."

I cross my arms, giving her a look. I'm so not buying this…

"And you just so happen to come here first…"

"I'm guessing you don't trust me enough?"

I nod my head yes.

"Yeah, it's uncommon for a cop to help out a gang of thieves. I, no, WE can't just run into new cops and trust them when they help us out on one job."

She thought about this for a moment before nodding her head in understanding.

"I suppose your right. But it's never too late to try, yes?"

Now I was thinking about it for a moment myself before nodding my head.

"Yeah…"

"Then I'll earn it by helping you and your friends out again. Are you ready?"

I raise an eyebrow.

"Well I am looking for another way into the large cave where Rajan is keeping the other half of the Clockwerk Heart…"

She smiles at me. I don't like that smile one bit.

"Then I'll earn your trust faster. I've learned of a secret entrance leading to said half of the Clockwerk Heart."

She forms a grin at my surprise look.

"Legally I can't enter the premises without a warrant… But now a thief like you..."

I stare at her in thought before speaking.

"A thief like me can go wherever I please."

I form a smirk of my own.

"Alright, you're on a good start so far."

Her grin widens.

"Don't fall behind while I lead you to the entrance. This place is thick with guards and standing still can be lethal."

"Agreed."

With that said, she begins running off trowds the trees, climbing them. I watch her before climbing them myself. She looks down at see if I am following and smiles before continuing her climbing until she makes it to the top.

I stop for a moment to watch her hop onto a large branch of the tree and begins running on it till she jumps over to jumps over to the nearest tree. I watch her with wide eyes before climbing to the top and follow after her. I almost fell a few times here and there but soon I was finally able to follow her all the way to the very end until she stops in front of me. She lifts up her hand and points with her index finger to a stone wall.

"This is it."

She turns over to me with a smile. I look around the wall until I found a small hidden switch and push it, getting the wall to open up.

"Whoa!"

She chuckles at my action of me jumping back a little from the wall that holds the secret entrance to one of the Clockwerk Heart. I turn over to her with a small smile of my own.

"Remember if push comes to shove I never showed you this door… And…"

She stares at me, waiting for an answer. I stare at her in question before realizing what she's getting at.

"Oh! And…"

I look down at the ground in thought. Should we trust her…? I feel… Like a part of me should but another part of me says I shouldn't. She doesn't seem like bad news to us so maybe trusting her would be okay…? I move my head back trowds her.

"And you earn just about enough trust from the Cooper Gang. But if you turn against us, there's going to be hell to pay."

I gave her a warning glare as she nods her head in understanding.

"Understandable. I think its best I take my leave now. I don't want anyone spying on me, talking to a thief… No offense."

"None taken."

She gives me one last smile before running off to god knows where as I look back over to the new entrance. Should I tell the others about this…?

"Nah."

**A/N: **_See you all next time!_


	17. Chapter 17: Spicy Heart

**A/N: **_Hey guys, this is another short chapter. Also thank you for the person who follow me. I remember someone following the story… So I should've said my story instead of me but I'm too lazy to edit it._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 17: Spicy Heart.

I turn off my binocucom when I enter the large cave. I sneak into the shadows in case a guard or two showed up. I then sneak past the lit touch's hanging on the walls and continue doing this until I enter a large cave circler like room and already spotted the other half of the Clockwerk Heart and grin.

"There's the part… But how do I get it? It's way too high for me to jump."

I'm just glad I turn off my Comm. Didn't want the others finding out that I'm sneaking around. I'm not even worry about getting caught by my friends or by the guards… So far, these guards here are just really stupid. Some are strong, yes, but even the strong can be stupid… And no, Murray is not one of them. He's smarter then meets the eye. We all know it because we have been pals since he save me from those bullies. I smile warmly at the memory of my hippo friend.

"He's always there for me. We hang out a lot more then Sly and Bentley do too..."

Sly is like an older brother I never had. Sure we joke around but there just nothing more then jokes. Besides the raccoon has a thing for Miss. Carmelita and when its time, I'll support him in winning her heart. I think they would make a really cute couple. Even if he's a master thief and she's a cop.

Bentley is a great friend and is very smart. But even he knows how to fool me into making bets and deals. Odd thing is, he sometimes acts like a dad; telling me to get some rest whenever I look like crap… Now that I think about it, he had a crush on me when we were little kids. It was cute but Bentley got over the crush and only sees me as a best friend and family member. I hope he finds a really smart and kind girl in the future.

And then there's the Murray of course. There is so much I could say about him… I really care about him! Whenever he goes out on missions, I know he can finish it without breaking a sweat... Okay, he sometimes breaks a sweat but that doesn't matter! I feel so calm and happy when I'm around him. He seems to be calm and happy whenever he hangs out with me too. Sly and Bentley both know that we are close friends and they didn't mind it, as long as we help with the jobs and heists that is. I love killing time with him… Playing or cheating in video games, challenges each other in training combat and food contests, coloring, prank on our other friends and they prank us back. The two of us are like a force that no one dares to break…

I couldn't help but smile wider at my thoughts.

"Sometimes I just want to hug that hippo and never let go-!"

Realizing what I've just said, I blush a deep red. Where the heck did that come from!? I shook my crazy thoughts before remembering about the Clockwerk heart and look back up at the said item before sighing.

"Let's just get the stupid thing…"

I mutter under my breath before sneaking around the guards in the shadows.

"I wonder how you get the Clockwerk Heart down…?"

I took a moment to look around before spotting a winch machine, holding up the said heart piece. That's when my body went tense. If there's a wench machine then that means there are sure to be keys around as well.

"Shoot…"

The guards around here must have the keys… I stare at 2 key locks on the handle of the machine and look around until I spotted two large rhinos walking around with swords and torches in their hands. I gulp. Maybe I should contact Sly for this…? I shook my head.

"No, if Sly can do this so can I! All I gotta do is use my claws to pick-pocket…"

But I never pick-pocket anyone before! I gulp again and shook my head, trying to forget the images I have just thought of if the guards found out about me… I really don't want to think about what they could do to me- SHUT UP THOUGHTS! You're only making things worst! I force myself to move trowds the closet guard of where I hid in the shadows at and I could feel my heart pounding inside my chest.

"I can do this…"

My mind try to help but it wasn't helping me out very much.

"Just pick-pocket him and move onto the next guard!"

I flinch at the screaming thought of my mind so I suck it up before getting closer. I could see some gold and the key poking out of the back pocket and so I took out my claws and move my arm trowds the pocket and I slowly and gently place my hand into the pocket, feeling the key and the gold inside it before slowly grabbing the key and took it out without trying to make a sound when the guard took a step back into me. I panic, knowing that my hand is now touching the guard's back. His ears pick up in surprised before turning around to see no one standing there.

"Shit, shit, shit!"

My mind screamed once again as I was able to move out of the way to following his back turning around. The guard look around in front of him before shrugging his shoulders and moving trowds the now pathway he is facing.

I stop myself from letting out a relief sigh and following after him slowly until I put my claws into the back bag pocket and finally took out the key I needed. I then back away slowly until I went into the shadows of the non-lit areas of the room and begin looking for the other guard… That is coming right trowds me! I felt panic come over me again so I move out of the way and jump into a large barrel of TNT. Why is there a barrel of TNT…? The guard walks past my hiding spot so I hop out of it and crawl my way over to the next guard and pick-pocket this one without a problem.

"Yes!"

I thought before moving back over to the wench machine and put the two keys into the locks and remove them from the machine. I look around me just to make sure the guards didn't spot me yet and grab hold of the handle and push it down.

I quickly look over to see the Clockwerk Heart land into the stone ground, causing me and the two guards to fall backwards away from a large impact wave of the heart hitting the floor. It knocks not only me down but the guards as well. I groan in pain before getting up, coughing as I did so because of the smell of the spices around me before holding my breath with watery eyes and notice the two guards knock out from the impact.

"They must have been closer to the Clockwerk Heart in order to get knock out like that."

I thought before running over to the large half of the heart and pick it up with a victory smirk.

"Keira, you so kick ass tonight!"

I thought before running trowds the exit and made it all the way to the safe house. Luckily no one is there when I show so I put the heart onto the table that holds the blue prints from Bentley and sat down and relax, not even bothering to turn on my binocucom or ear piece.


	18. Chapter 18: Wet Tiger

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 18: Wet Tiger.

When the guys got back from their jobs, they were at first surprised that the first half of the Clockwerk Heart is there- right in front of them. The three took a moment to look over to me before looking back at the heart. When they finally realize what I've just done, they started asking me questions about what I was doing during my free time.

I only smirk at them while Sly and Murray couldn't help but laugh at how well I did my secret hunting job as Bentley started nagging me about never doing it again. In the end, we made up and I told them the only reason I was able to get it is because of Neyla.

You know, for a cop like her, she's not so bad.

A few minutes have gone by and Bentley went out to do his mission after getting the right blue prints for his next job. His job is help get the large wall of blocking water to get to the point where it could break at any moment. I can only hope he does this job right. When he got back, he went right down to business with a victory smirk of his own. He must have got the dam wall in really bad shape if he's smirking like that.

Once we all sat down in our chairs, Bentley turns on his slide show machine and begins talking.

"Breaking the dam didn't work…"

If it didn't work, why is he still smiling…? Unless he has another heist job in mind!

"… So it's time to go the distance! Blowing up the temple's large elephant mouth from this grado into a swimming pool. I'll cover Murray with the chopper's gun turret while he prides the mouth open. In case I can't help Murray out in taking out any of the guards coming back, Keira will back us up in going with Murray to help keep him safe. Once that's done Sly will need to walk the Cherry Bomb 500 into the throat. Then get to high ground as fast as you can! Rajan is sure to show up and be extra angry… Jump him, get his half of the Clockwerk Heart and were out of here."

Bentley turns off the machine before looking over to me and Murray.

"The three of us would have to start our heist job first."

He then looks over to Sly.

"Sly head over to the Cherry Bomb 500 and wait for your call."

Sly nods his head and was about to grab his family's crane when the turtle spoke to him again.

"After we all pack up."

We couldn't help but chuckle at the look Sly made before we started packing the only things we had due to not having the van with us. It only took us a few minutes so it wasn't a big deal. When Sly finished up, he finally grab his crane and head on over to his mark spot.

Once we made sure we have everything, the three of us look at each other. With one hard stare, I and Murray follow Bentley to where he enter a tall but old tower that now holds a crash-in chopper so I ran on ahead with Murray following right behind me. When we got there, Bentley contacted us with his binocucom through our ear pieces.

"_Is everyone ready?"_

"Yup."

"Check!"

"_Right as rain, pal."_

We reply back to him. I look around while Murray stretches his arms and legs out.

"_Good, good. Murray begin the heist!"_

I couldn't help but giggle as Murray puts his hands up into a heroes pose. He looks over to see if I'm ready as well. I gave a nod at him with my smile before getting into my battle stands, looking around once again. Murray smiles back at me before walking over to a large, wooden, lever handle and begins letting it up. It was only a matter of seconds before the first set of guards started appearing out of nowhere so I begin running over to them and started fighting.

I glare at them with fire into my eyes before running trowds them as Bentley already begins firing at the guards that were far enough from us so we didn't get shoot at. I continue knocking them out and away until I noticed something in the sky and took a quick moment to look up and gasps when I saw some of Rajan's choppers launching missile bombs at us.

"B-Bentley…!"

I cried, eyes wide in fear before noticing a guard about to attack me so I knock him away from us. Murray continues to try and lift up the lever.

"_I see them, Keira. Don't worry I'll take them out. Just worry about the guards!"_

I could hear the worry tone in his voice as I nod my head quick and continue taking out the guards. Soon I started getting a bit tired as I finally knock out the last guard while Bentley finally takes out the last missile coming down at us. I smile at the turtle's shooting work.

"Good work, Bentley."

I called, using my own ear piece instead of my binocucom.

"_Thank you. Murray how are you coming with the lever?"_

Murray grunts in reply as he still continues to try to lift up the lever.

"I'm working on it…"

I turn over to him while Bentley keeps watch for us.

"Do you… Need any help?"

Murray only grunts again in reply. I continue to watch him before shaking my head and walk over to his side.

"I hate doing this but… Go, Murray, go!"

I started cheering and while doing so, we could hear Sly chuckle on his end as I continue to cheer. Soon in a matter of seconds, Murray begins to finally lift up the lever until finally made it to gets it all the way to the top and jumps in victory.

"YES! The Murray's might and muscle triumphs again!"

I couldn't help but jump in joy and wrap my arms from behind Murray as the two of us laughs in joy. I then let go of his as he contacts Sly.

"The mouth is open Sly. We'll be waiting for you at the top somewhere."

"_See you guys there."_

Sly replies before ending the call. Murray then looks over to me with a smile.

"Come on, we better get to high ground."

I smile wider at him again and nod my head in agreeing.

"Alright then. Shall we?"

I took my arm out for him as he smiles wider back at me before taking his own arm in mine and walking away until we both realize that we don't have time for this and end up running together, hand in hand till we made it to high ground.

We soon found Sly tip-toeing into the large elephant's mouth with the Cherry Bomb 500- which I have no idea how he's doing that with the TNT inside, and when he got to the door that is inside the large stone mouth, he jumps right on out as the barrel begins its own count down. Sly runs and climbs away from the mouth as fast as he could before the TNT barrel explodes and the whole area begins to fill up with a flood of water.

Hearing the loud blast, Rajan walk out of the top floor just above the flood to quickly realize what is going on and jumps onto higher ground until he landed onto the roof of the large stone elephant in fear of getting wet. What? He's part of the cat family… Just then Rajan shouts out to us all.

"Black Clouds and Thunder Bolts! My spice temple… Ruined! I will no longer hide while you villains destroy my hard won empire. This place is mine!"

He growls in anger.

"Here I am King! Come, face me Cooper. With Clockwerk's black heart I will show you true power! You are nothing! Come; face the mighty Rajan, lord of these hills!"

I, Murray, and Sly look at each other from a high ground plat former before looking over to where Rajan stands.

"Boy, when we try to tick someone off we really do the job."

Before any of us could reply, Neyla appears right next to us with a smirk of her own.

"Yes… You do seem to have quite a talent for it."

We look over to the pink female tiger while Sly smirks back at her.

"Constable Neyla, slumming it with the thieves again?"

Neyla rolls her eyes playfully before pointing her index finger to Rajan with a now serious look on her face.

"That man is an illegal spice trader… He should be brought to justice."

Sly looks over to us in thought before turning back over to Neyla.

"All we're after is the Clockwerk part… You help me take him down and the bust is all yours."

Neyla stares at Sly in thought for a moment before smiling back at the raccoon.

"Like I tell Keira, 'try to keep up.'"

Before I could say anything to Sly in worry of him getting hurt, Neyla already runs off so Sly follows right after the woman and together the two made it past the lightning bolt attacks from Rajan until they got close enough to do a sneak attack. Sly looks over to Neyla with his own serious look.

"Neyla, **NOW**!"

I look over to see Neyla forming a sick grin.

"Sorry."

And she jumps off of the platform below Rajan, leaving Sly there all alone! Our eyes went wide in fear until it was too late as Rajan uses his lightning bolt attack on Sly, pushing him away into an empty water pit around the elephant's face.

"SLY!"

"_W-WHAT!?"_

"Wha- SLY!"

We all shout in horror as Murray and I look over the empty area with wide eyes. Down there is Sly, on the floor, not moving!

"NO, SLY!"

I cried about to jump down when Murray stops me when he noticed Rajan jumping down after the knocked out raccoon.

"LET GO, MURRAY!"

But he didn't let me go!

"I can't let you get hurt too!"

I couldn't stop the tears in my eyes. Murray stares at me with a serious and fearful look in his eyes.

"Go find Bentley! When this is over, meet us at the van... Understand?"

I shook my head no. I couldn't let Murray get hurt too!

"N-no! I can't let you go in there alone!"

I shouted, now sobbing with tears running down my cheeks. Murray reacted fast and wrap his arms around me and whispers.

"Don't worry about me, Keira… The Murray can beat Rajan in no time flat, you know that."

I started to shake in his arms in fear until I wrap my own arms around his neck and continue to cry.

"Come back alive and well with Sly and the stupid heart."

With a nod, Murray lets go of me and jumps down in front of Sly's body and Rajan.

"I'm coming buddy!"

I heard the hippo shout as I start running trowds where Bentley is at, forcing myself to not look behind to see if Murray is kicking Rajan's ass like he said he would. Soon I made it to the tower find Bentley already out of it. When he spotted me he runs right trowds me and the two of us hug each other in worry.

After the quick hug ended, we both knew what to do next so we both ran right over to the exit that led to the crazy jungle we had to go through before and waited for Murray to save the day. We both turn on our binocucoms and place them onto our faces to see how Murray is doing. We smile at Murray winning as he finally knocks down Rajan.

"_Victory belongs to 'The Murray'!"_

We heard Murray shouted out in our ear pieces as he spoke again.

"_Sly's going to want this half of the Clockwerk heart safe and sound."_

We smile at Murray's words until we both heard Neyla spoke from behind him.

"_Happy day!"_

We both gasp and zoom out a little in our Comms to see Neyla standing on the outer round of the battle field Murray's in. Murray turns around until he spotted Neyla above him.

"_Whuh? Neyla? Throw down a ladder! Sly's hurt real bad!"_

Neyla didn't reply back so Murray shouted at her this time, thinking she couldn't hear him.

"_Can you hear me? I said Sly's hurt!"_

Just then Carmelita and the Contessa appear from behind the pink tiger. We gasp again in horror.

"_There they are Contessa, just as I promised. The Cooper Gang and Rajan all incapacitated."_

Murray stares at them with wide eyes as I begin to feel angry grow inside of me.

"Murray!"

I shouted in my binocucom as Bentley looks over to me in fear. Murray didn't answer so I continue shouting at him.

"Get out of there! It's a tra-!"

"_Excellent police work Constable Neyla. Carmelita's never been able to catch the Cooper Gang, yet you capture them in just a few short weeks."_

The Contessa cuts me off as Murray begins to look around for an exit out of here. Carmelita growls in reply to Contessa's comment.

"_Well I never-!"_

Contessa cuts her off.

"_Really Carmelita, accept your defeat gracefully."_

"_Actually Contessa…"_

Neyla begins, glaring at Carmelita now.

"_There's a good reason Inspector Fox never caught the Cooper Gang… She's been in league with them the whole time!"_

Carmelita's eyes went wide.

"_Lair! Prove it!"_

Neyla smirks and shows a picture of Sly and Carmelita dancing at the ball back in Rajan's palace!

"_This is a photo of Carmelita dancing with Sly Cooper on the night the Clockwerk Wings were stolen."_

"_But… I didn't know I was dancing with Cooper!"_

Contessa took a moment to look at the picture before giving the female fox a glare.

"_You two certainly seem very… Familiar in this picture. Men, place Inspector Fox under arrest."_

We gasp once again as Carmelita was about to attack Neyla when two cops came out of nowhere and captures her, now dragging her away from them.

"_I'll get you Neyla… Don't think I won't!"_

Carmelita shouts at her, trying to break free as the two cops continue to drag her away.

"_Such a pity when an officer falls from the light."_

Contessa comments, getting the traitor tiger to reply back at her.

"_Yes… Indeed."_

I felt panic rush over me as more cops start appearing to capture Murray, Sly, and the Clockwerk Heart.

"Murray! Get out of there!"

I shouted, seeing the hippo go back to looking for a way out while holding Sly and the hidden heart.

"_I- I can't find a way out!"_

I started to shake in horror and was about to go save them when Bentley stops me.

"Don't go in there or they'll catch you too!"

"B-but-!"

"_It's okay, Keira…"_

I heard Murray whisper just loud enough for the two of us to hear as the cops started getting closer to him and Sly. My eyes went wide at this.

"M-Murray!"

"_I know you and Bentley will come and find us. We'll stay strong as long as you do the same too."_

The guy's felt their hearts sunk as I begin to cry again.

"I can't leave you…"

"_Yes you can! We know you and-!"_

Just then Murray notice the cops coming trowds him so he smashes his and Sly's binocucom as I fell down onto my knees, shouting out Murray's name in my own binocucom while Bentley shouts out in anger.

"I can't believe it… That double crossing, cockney… LIAR!"

Bentley looks over to my crying form when I finally came to realize that Murray broke his Comm. I couldn't stop crying as the cops capture our best friends and begin taking them away. Bentley places a hand onto my shoulder so I end up wrapping my arms around him and cry onto his shoulder as Bentley watches our friends go inside a police van.

I… We can't believe what is going on!

Neyla turns out that she is nothing more but a traitor to us this whole time! I freaking believed her! She made me fool my friends! Because… Because of me falling for her plan, Murray, Sly, and surprisingly Carmelita are now in her claws...

Soon they left with our best friends, leaving behind Sly's family crane at the same time. After a while of hiding, I quickly went to get the crane and head back to Bentley, who was glaring at where he last saw Neyla at with fists.

With nothing to do, we travel to where we hid the van… Along the way, we all had our own thoughts in silence. We both felt and knew it… Without Sly and Murray with us, we felt empty and lost. We were put into a test of true friendship. And we needed to get our pals back in order to pass the test.

Once we finally found the van, we remove all of the large leafs covering it and was about to go after the cops when we found out that we didn't know how to drive… At all. I was about to start driving when Bentley beat me to it and so I sat down in the front seat next to them. Knowing that Bentley would freak out when doing new things that doesn't involved computers and such, I buckle up as well as my pal did and in a matter of moments, Bentley started panicking and driving…

At this rate, I could only hope that we find Sly and Murray in time before anything bad happens to them!

I begin to pray that they are going to be okay…

**A/N: **_See you all next time!_


	19. Chapter 19: Enough

**A/N:**___So I hope you guys had a good holiday. I sure did. Also I now have a Tumblr and YouTube account so if you guys wanna see them, go to my profile for links and if you want, you can follow or sub, I don't really care._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story. _

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 19: Enough.

We were staying at our main safe house, our home we all agreed to move into many years ago... The house is in Paris, nearby a farm with a large corn field with many scarecrows around it. We have finally got back from India.

I yawn with a small smile before moving out to the bath room to take a quick shower with my today clothes. When I finished up, I was only wearing a light yellow T-Shirt and baggy black pants as I let my hair up into a messy bun. When I walk down stairs, hoping to see Sly there with Murray in the kitchen like always, I end up frowning- remembering about what happen back in India and felt a wave of depression come over me.

" Oh, that's right. They're gone..."

I made fists and growl in rage of Neyla double-crossing us, the _Cooper Gang_ like that! I let my fists go as I quickly sat down onto the chair where Sly would always sit at and begin to cry at the loss of my best friends.

_They're gone…_

Because of me trusting that monster, Neyla!

I know the guys won't blame me for it because Neyla was really good at acting but I should've been more… Thoughtful in trusting a no good cop! Because of her, I am blaming myself! I put my hands in my messy bun with a deep frown. We need to get them back…

"Morning…"

I heard Bentley greeted me, standing at the entrance of the room. I look up to see the turtle with a blank look on my face. I can't show him my rage… Not yet. No, I can't show it to him at all! I need to be strong right now.

"M-Morning…"

I greeted back, trying my best to not show any emotion in my tone. Bentley watches me turn my back from him as I begin to play with my fingers before taking a chair, going to the counter and grabbing the coffee bag… I noticed that he put more water so I'm only guessing he's making some for me as well. The room fell silent after our greeting. I continue to play with my fingers in thought when Bentley turns trowds me.

"We…"

I turn my head over to him in thought now.

"We need to talk…"

I frown deeply before nodding my head in agreeing.

"S-sure…"

He gets off of the chair and drags it back to the table. I watch him climb up and sat down… I only saw his face and not anything else. Turtles are really short… He stares at me through his large glasses while I stare back at him, waiting.

"I'm sure you know… What we are going to talk about."

I had a good idea.

"About Sly and Murray…?"

"Yeah…"

We both fell silent again for a moment.

"We need to get them back."

Bentley finally spoke and I agree with him without a thought. I know we need them back…

"We don't even know where they are…"

Bentley said, seeing the frown again on my lips.

"But isn't the Contessa a warden or something? Wouldn't it be easy to find out where she is holding them?"

Bentley thought for a moment.

"Yes but what I meant was that we don't know where the prison is at. Yes, we have a pretty good idea that the Contessa would be holding Sly and Murray but it's not like anyone can help us."

I sigh, looking down at the table.

"The other thieves might know."

The turtle raises an eyebrow.

"You forget that most thieves don't help out other thieves unless they get something in return."

"Right…"

We both begin to think in silence for a minute.

"Maybe we could… Steal something rare to make things work on our end?"

I thought, getting the turtle to think about it before shaking his head no.

"We don't have time for stealing! We need to get Sly and Murray out of there!"

I sigh in defeat.

"I know Bentley but what can we do to get info!? We already call in a lot of favors about Dmitri!"

"I know."

"We don't know how many favors we have left!"

"I know…"

"We can't just sit here either!"

Bentley gives me a hard stare.

"Keira…"

I made a sigh and calm myself down.

"Yes?"

Bentley places a hand onto mine…. Or tried to. He end up not doing it so he gave me a kind smile.

"We'll find them. We will save Sly and Murray and we'll be the Cooper Gang once more."

I stare at the turtle's eyes before nodding my head in understanding. He begins walking to his bed room now once the coffee was made.

"I'm going to start doing some data base hunting. With any luck we have left, we should be able to find our best friends."

I watch him leave and I stare down at the table again in thought. I hope your right, Bentley…

-Five Days Later-

Every night I peek my head inside Bentley's bed room to see him doing nothing but typing, searching, and reading replies he gets- all on his laptop… I felt like I should do something but he won't let me do a thing! We only have one computer and that is Bentley's laptop. He never lets people touch it because it was from his father before he died. In his will, he gave him the laptop. Its a few years old but it's still in good shape for an old machine.

"Bentley?"

I started, watching the turtle continue to work without replying back. I sigh and open the door all the way with a tray of a sandwich and a glass of water. I know Bentley enough… He wouldn't rest nor eat when he's working under so much stress.

"I… I brought you some dinner."

I said, thinking how stupid I am. I should have made him more then just a sandwich! Dude didn't eat in five whole days! I walk over and place the tray down onto the desk by his side. He didn't even look over to me so I tap his shoulder, getting him to finally turn trowds me in surprised.

"O-oh! Keira! I didn't hear you come in…"

I frown at his words.

"I brought you some food… You haven't been eating nor sleeping."

I said, pointing to the tray of food. He looks over before smiling a little.

"Thanks but I'm not hungry."

I shook my head no and cross my arms.

"Bentley…"

"Really, I'm not. Thanks for thinking of me though."

Just before he could get back to work, I close the laptop shut with almost hitting the turtle's fingers. He looks up at me with wide eyes.

"If I was the one capture and Sly and Murray were here, they would have told you to eat as well."

He tries to say something but closes his mouth and looks away silently.

"You know I'm right."

"I know… It's just that I feel like eating is a waste of time right now. I've got to find them-!"

I stop him from opening the laptop with a glare.

"Bentley, you need to rest and eat! They would have said the same thing!"

He stares at me with wide eyes again.

"You won't let me help find them so this is the least I could do. I hate it that Sly and Murray aren't with us… But I can't just sit down and let things go like this!"

He continues to stare before sighing in defeat.

"You're not going to let me get back to searching are you?"

"Not until you get some rest and food inside your tummy!"

He went silent before nodding his head after a moment of thought and grabs his sandwich and takes a bite out of it, realizing that he is indeed very hungry and continues to eat. I smile at him before taking the laptop and its charger away. Bentley was about to stop me when he stops himself. I walk over to the door and turn my head over to him with a smile.

"I'll start looking while you rest, okay?"

Bentley nods his head in understanding before letting out a very long yawn suddenly. I roll my eyes playfully before leaving his room to mine and begin get to work of where Bentley was left off at. Hours were coming like crazy and disappear in what felt like only a few minutes. I didn't dare check the clock as I continue asking for help from the other thieves on the theft net and also any info about where Contessa would hold Sly and Murray at. Before I knew it, I fell asleep.

-As The Sun Rises'-

Bentley walks up with a morning yawn, feeling much better and thankful that I finally got him to realize that he needed food and rest. He moves out of the bed to get himself some coffee. Once he had his morning coffee, he brushes his teeth and knocks onto my door.

When I didn't answer, he slowly opens the door to see me sleeping onto my chair as the laptop is still on. He smiles at this before walking over and taking the laptop and charger off my desk and turns to leave with it. When I woke up, I quickly noticed the laptop is gone and panic.

"Don't tell me Bentley stay up all night again!?"

I thought before getting out of my chair and running trowds his room when Bentley open the door fast with a wide smile when he spotted me. I reacted quickly by stopping in my tracks.

"I found them!"

I blink in confusion before finally getting the idea and gasps in joy.

"R-really? You found Sly and Murray!?"

That's when his face went serious.

"Pack the gear; we have a drive to go."

I didn't question him because I know he'll tell me along the way. Once I pack everything, I grab Sly's crane last and follow Bentley to the van as Bentley hands me a pile of maps we always use and begin our own adventure to find Sly and Murray.

I hope they're okay and alive…

Don't think like that! They'll be fine!

…Right?


	20. Chapter 20: The Spider's Kingdom

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 20: The Spider's Kingdom.

It took some time to finding out where Sly and Murray are located at. It took us about four days to finally get where we needed to head trowds.

They are locked in the most powerful and dangerous prison building ever.

And it's all run by the Contessa.

That monster, that witch… She had a background story alright.

When she was still a student in Interpol, she married a wealthy, aristocrat man. The couple lasted for a few months until her husband suddenly died without a clue as to how he died. After a few days of her late husband, she was given all rights to the money the guy owned and builds a criminal center prison for the world's most dangerous criminals around the world. Also to make things worst, she has been using forces ways of brain washing the criminals to give up all of their information…

Our friends are lock up somewhere deep inside and there's a chance they the Contessa will do the same thing to Sly and Murray into telling them where we are and what we have hidden inside our main safe house. We can't have them be brain washed! And there's no way we're going to let them get hurt like that! We can't live with ourselves if something happen to them.

Hang on guys, we're coming!

_**Bentley and Keira…**_

_**Saves the gang in...**_

_**Jail Break.**_

Bentley parks the van into a shadowy area of our new crappy but useful-in-hiding safe house nearby the prison. It is so huge we could see the large metal walls miles away! I glare at the walls before helping Bentley with unpacking. When I finally got the last box inside, Bentley walks past me with his binocucom and weapons. I quickly put the box down before stopping him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to try something."

I blink at him.

"This isn't the time, Bentley!"

"I know… But it might just help us find out what Contessa did with Sly and Murray."

I sigh in defeat after a moment of thought.

"I'll come with you."

"No, you stay here and finished unpacking."

I gave him a worry look. There are guards everywhere! He could get hurt or worst- captured! He noticed my worry face and gives me a small smile.

"Don't worry. I'm leaving my Comm on so you can hear if I'm getting attack or not."

I didn't want him to do this but Bentley needed this. I didn't question him and nod my head in return now.

"Don't get capture on me, okay?"

He gives me a wider smile.

"I'll come back before you even finished unpacking!"

I chuckle at his words as he runs out of the safe house once I moved aside for him. I turn to the first box and begin unpacking. After a few minutes my binocucom started ringing so I answer it with my ear piece.

"What's up?"

"_I've finally got to a tall position where I could see the inside of the prions. Did you unpack the laptop yet? I think you need to see this."_

I look around for Bentley's box, found it, open it up, turn on the laptop, plug into the charger and contacted the laptop to Bentley's binocucom. When the screen turn on and begin bringing out a pop up page, I gasp at how large the inside of the prison is.

"Whoa, it's really big for a prison!"

I commented, getting the turtle to agree when he suddenly saw the Contessa walking around on the tall wall platforms.

"_A-ha! The Contessa is out making her rounds."_

I could also see the female spider and growl in rage.

"Knock her out with those sleep darts of yours and find something that could be useful!"

"_I can't do that! It might not work!"_

"There's always a chance you could try…"

"_I rather not take the risk, Keira."_

I sigh in defeat again.

"Fine, fine. So you have any idea of what to do now?"

He didn't answer for a moment until he noticed something about his darts.

"_Wait a second…"_

I raise an eyebrow now.

"_The feathers on my sleep darts vibrate near sounds. If I maintain my position on top of this parabolic dish I should be able to hear that frequency at a distance. This is great! If I tag the Contessa with my darts we'll be able to listen in on whatever she says… We might even learn where she's locked up Sly and Murray!"_

My eyes went wide in surprised and reply back fast.

"Do it!"

Bentley didn't answer back and turn off the connation with the laptop so now I could now only hear whatever Contessa will say. At first I didn't hear anything until Bentley finally got a dart on her without having the said woman to realize it.

"_The Klaww Gang is falling apart, spice shipments have all but stopped… Argh! I never would have joined if I'd known it would be this easy to disrupt the plan. Pfft! At least the Cooper Gang is under lock and key… Their lopsided morality files in the face of man's inherent selfishness. Ah well… They'll see it my way soon enough!"_

I gasp in surprised.

"She's working for the Klaww Gang!?"

Bentley didn't answer as he shot another dart at the Contessa.

"_Those fools at Interpol! They keep sending me criminals and I keep making money. How come no one ever thought of this before? Hypnotize criminals and force them to reveal where they've hidden their fortune… I'm a genius! If only I had more spice to help me with the hypnosis!"_

"She's really using the spices for the brain washing!?"

"_That blasted Cooper Gang…! The fat one… What's his name?"_

I know Bentley could hear me growl at her words about Murray. I end up clawing the table the laptop is on because of it.

"_Murray, yes, Murray, he'll be the first to break. I should spend a few sessions probing that feeble mind. I can only imagine the wealth that gang has accumulated over the years."_

I wanted to break that selfish asshole's neck now!

"_That Sly Cooper…"_

My eyes went wide again but only in more rage now.

"_Such a complex and rebellious mind. A month or two in 'The Hole' should break his spirit. Let him squat there… Week after week… He's seen the guards along the wall all have motion detectors… There is no escape. Slowly the reality of his captivity will set in… And I'll get to work on his mind."_

Just then Bentley spoke up in his own rage.

"_Inconceivable! She's no health care professional! Why, that's the most heinous crime I've never heard of! Putting inmates hypnosis so they'll tell where they've stashed their loot!"_

"I'm going to murder her!"

"_Keira!"_

I took a deep breath now.

"Sorry… I'm just really not happy with this news."

"_I understand. But we're not killers so please try to not do anything reckless."_

I took another deep breath again.

"Right… But what she's doing is just wrong!"

I couldn't see the nod from Bentley when he heard me say this.

"_I agree. It dishonors both law enforcement and thieves at the same time! I'm heading back to the safe house. We should get to work once I get there and figure out a way to break Sly out of 'The Hole'. Keira meet me in front of the safe house."_

"Okay, Bentley."

I reply before turning off the laptop and fix my hair into a pony tail. When ready with my stuff, I head on out to meet up with Bentley.

**A/N: **_See you all next time!_


	21. Chapter 21: Speed Train

**A/N: **_Nothing really much to say in the notes anymore… Blah._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 21: Speed Train.

When I exit out of the safe house, it only took a few minutes for Bentley to head back to the safe house's front door. I gave the turtle a greeting smile.

"Glad to see you're okay."

I greeted, hands on hips. He nods his head back at me with a serious face.

"Glad to be in one piece."

He greeted back, now taking out one of his blue prints and begins to scan the whole blue print. My eyes went wide in surprised.

"You already got the maps of the whole area!?"

"Yes."

He started with a nod of his head again.

"I asked one of the other thieves we have met a few years ago that still owed us a favor."

I raise an eyebrow.

"How many favors do we have left?"

"Not much… About four or five left."

I gave a sigh in reply, looking over the blue prints with him.

"So you have any ideas of what to do? We gotta break them out soon!"

Bentley took a moment to look around the map before answering me.

"We need to break Sly out first."

I frown at him in worry.

"How are we going to break Sly out…? He's probably now in a pit hole somewhere inside the prison grounds."

Bentley points to a circler prison on the map.

"This is 'The Hole'."

I look at where he is pointing and frown deeper.

"Okay so it's not inside the larger parts of the buildings there… That could help us out but remember what the Contessa said? There are guards everywhere on the walls!"

"I know."

He continues to search for something on the map.

"But if I do my math right, and I always do my math right- we should be able to break Sly out without him getting caught once he gets free."

"Okay…"

He then noticed a train station right next to the safe house on the blue prints and looks away from the blue print to see the said station and quickly spots a computer. Bentley looks back at the map and noticed that there is an image of a computer and then noticed a few more nearby/ along the tracks of the station and smirks to himself. I gave him another raise eyebrow as he points over to the station's computer.

"That computer is part of a control system for the electromagnetic train."

I cross my arms, trying to get the idea he now has in mind.

"Okay? How is a train going to help us out here?"

"It'll help us. By hacking all the terminals along the train tracks I should be able to reverse their polarity… Thereby turning the train into a giant projectile."

My eyes went wide when the idea finally came into mind.

"So in other words…"

Bentley nods his head at me again.

"Without question its impact on the prison walls should create a hole large enough for Sly to escape through."

I stare at the small, green turtle before smiling wide at the idea when I suddenly thought of something about this plan of his.

"That's cool and all but… The guards will be able to hear the large crash and will go looking around while Sly breaks out."

He smirks again, now looking trowds me. Oh no… He's got that look again.

"That's where you come from."

I quickly reacted.

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"No, I am not."

I glare down at him. Bentley forms a frown at my glare.

"You know it's the only way."

"Maybe, I don't know…"

"Keira…"

I turn my back on him, arms cross with another frown.

"You wanna help Sly out right?"

I nod my head.

"Then this is the only way."

I sigh in defeat and turn back over to him with my arms uncrossing.

"F-fine… But I'm going to think of another way about helping Sly out."

"Fine with me."

With that said, I follow Bentley to the first computer while I stand guard in case. It only took a second till Bentley already hacked the first computer. I follow him to the next one which is not far as we sneak past the guards and soon he begins hacking the second one.

"So… How many computers are there?"

Bentley didn't answer while he continues to work his magic. It took him a few more seconds before but he finally finished hacking the second one. He forms a smile before turning over to answer my question.

"As for your question, there are six computers."

So that means there are four left. I follow him to the fourth computer, he hacks that one, and then moves onto the next one until I spotted a guard coming our way and went into the shadows before knocking out the guard. A few minutes past before Bentley hacked the fourth one. It continues the same for the next two computers so now we're finally going after the last one when I ask the turtle a question.

"How is the train going to help break Sly out anyways?"

Bentley stops in his tracks for a moment in front of the last computer to catch his breath.

"If I time it right, I can press the enter bottom to give it an over-load of power, therefore causing the train to go off of the rails and crash into the wall that 'The Hole' is closest too."

"And what of Murray?"

"We'll get him out next. Do not fear, Keira."

I frown at his words. I want to get Murray out now… Not just Sly. Bentley looks at my worry face for a moment before hacking into the last one but it took longer then the rest did. After a few more minutes has passed, he finally hacked into the computer.

We both look over to the train tracks to see the said train going out of control of its speed rate and suddenly out of nowhere the train takes off from its tracks and heads into a wall that should be close enough to 'The Hole'.

"Alright!"

"I'm a genius!"

I couldn't help but hug the turtle in my arms as I swing him around in joy. We both laugh out loud before I put him down and was about to run off when Bentley grabs my wrist.

"Make sure Sly doesn't get hurt. We don't know how badly he got into any fights there."

I nod my head in understanding.

"Just make sure Sly's crane is nice and clean."

I reply back with a grin before running off into the now large hole in the wall and already found 'The Hole'. I took a quick moment to look around before noticing that there's an electronic fence around me. I continue to watch it before the power went down. The train crush must have done it… Just then I started to hear a chopper up into the sky and frown when I thought it was the Contessa's chopper… Until I noticed the face design and how small it is. I gave a roll my eyes at this.

"You should have at least told me about using the chopper, Bentley…"

I thought as that genius turtle started taking out the in-coming guards heading over to where I'm at. I took this as my que and ran to the door of 'The Hole'. I gave the said door a few knocks.

"Hey, Sly you in here?"

"K-Keira…!?"

I smile in joy, trying to see through the bars of the metal door. When I couldn't see anything, I took out my claws and begin pick-locking it before hearing a click and open the door quickly as I could already hear Sly climbing around in the dark. Right when I open the door, I cried out in surprised as I felt arms wrap around me so suddenly.

"**KEIRA!"**

I couldn't help but laugh out loud in joy as I wrap my arms around the thieving raccoon.

"**SLY!"**

The two of us laugh some more when Sly puts me down now.

"I'm so glad to see you! Where's Bentley?"

I point upwards to the sky. Sly looks up to see Bentley's chopper taking out the guards so he gives a chuckles.

"Come on, raccoon! We gotta get out of here now or else Contessa will find us!"

He nods his head in agreeing and we both were about to run together to the safe house when we heard some of the guards running nearby so we ran even faster.

So much for guarding Sly's life… Bentley's doing all the work! When we got to the safe house, I contracted Bentley who put the chopper away and went to get it at its hiding spot before running over to the safe house himself.

When he enter the house, Sly wraps his arms around him the moment he step foot inside. I smile widely at the happy smiles Bentley is making.

Our little family is almost complete.

Almost…


	22. Chapter 22: Fifty Man Fight

**A/N:** _This chapter is cute at the end. You'll find out why._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 22: Fifty Man Fight.

It was good to have the raccoon back in the gang! It didn't feel right without him… But we still needed The Murray back. I really miss him. As I begin to think about the said hippo, Bentley begins his slide show.

"Okay so here's the situation…"

He begins, making a gulp sound at the news.

"I have done some deep data base digging and figure out that Murray is doing time in Cell Block D. Getting him out isn't going to be tough as you knows he's not very light on his feet. First we'll need to get Murray into isolation cell to get away from the other inmates. Second I'll need Sly to get a simple of the Contessa's data codes. Don't worry, I'll explain later. Third Sly, you'll need to pick-pocket a few keys from the Contessa but watch out for her pack of body guards. And fourth we'll have to deactivate her giant attack robot."

Suddenly Bentley felt stares at the back of his head so he turns around to see faces of us thinking that he has gone crazy. He sighs before going back to the slide show picture of a large, black colored, metal, water tower.

"No really, the Contessa has a giant attack robot."

He begins, using a marker to draw onto the picture, making a monster face on the said water tower.

"It just looks like a water tower."

We decided not to question him this time.

"Now once we pull off all these jobs we'll be ready to make a play for the big guy."

The slide show turns off as Sly and I begin our missions. I ran over to a small boat nearby the safe house while Sly went off to get the Contessa's keys while she's still out and about. I turn on my binocucom when I got into position.

"Bentley, I'm at the marker."

It took a moment for him to respond.

"_One second Keira, Sly contacted me."_

I didn't reply because I knew Bentley went back to talking to Sly onto the other end on his laptop so therefore I couldn't hear him unless he uses the ear piece instead or his actual Comm. After a minute or two, Bentley came back onto my line.

"_Sorry about that."_

"It's alright."

"_Good, good. So here's the deal, in order to get Murray out we'll need him to get thrown into solitary confinement. That pipe will lead you to his cell block, try to locate him and relate the plan… After that it's all up to Murray."_

I stare at a large pipe that leads to the said cell block before forming a deep frown when I noticed dirty and smelly water flowing out of it and into the large river of the town.

"Really!?"

"_Yes, really."_

"Bentley!"

"_That's my name, don't wear it out."_

"This isn't funny ya know! You know I hate doing these kinds of things!"

I could hear him sigh on his end.

"_You're the only one who could fit in the pipe."_

"How do you know?"

"_Blue prints."_

"… Right. Fine, I'll head inside."

I could almost image the smirk on his face. I hang up and back up a little bit on the boat before running and taking a long jump trowds the entrance inside the pipe and cover my nose when the smell hit my nose.

"The showers better gets rid of this smell…"

I mutter under my breath before forcing myself to crawl inside the pipe until I started climbing up into an air vent above the pipe tunnel and started looking in each and every cell, being thankful that I didn't see any changing inmates and whatnot. Soon I found an empty cell room so I couldn't help but feel the need to call out for Murray.

"Murray…? You in there?"

I didn't hear a reply and was about to go look in another cell when the voice reply back.

"Huh?"

I smile wide as I went back to the vent cover and watch Murray run around the room in question.

"Keira?"

"Murray! I'm so glad you're okay!"

"It's good to see… Well hear your voice! But where are you?"

Right, I'm in the air vent…

"I'm in the air vent."

Murray turns his head quickly to see part of my face in the said air vent and smiles widely before running over to it.

"Keira!"

I smile wider at him. I'm so glad he's okay… I don't know what to do if I lost him… Um, if we lost him…

"I'm so glad to see you! They've been forcing me to eat meals covered in spice…"

My smile disappears quickly. That's how Contessa uses the spices?

"I'm feeling kind of strange. You gotta get me out of here!"

"And we will big guy. Just hang in there, okay? Bentley thinks there's a weakness in the solitary confinement cell. If you can get into a big enough fight with the guards inside, they'll sure to throw you in there."

He didn't look too sure about it though.

"Trust me, we just got Sly out and he told us about himself getting lock up into the cell."

Murray thought about it before nodding his head at me.

"Well, if you say so… I suppose a powerful force like 'The Murray' could take down fifty foes… if I had too."

I smile at him again.

"Great idea! You beat the crap out of those guys and we'll take care of the rest."

With that said the hippo was about to leave when I call out for him again.

"Oh and Murray?"

He turns back over to me.

"Yeah, pal?"

I didn't notice the now blush on my cheeks as he stares at me in question.

"I missed you… A l-lot…"

Murray found himself blushing a little himself before smiling again.

"I… I missed you too, Keira."

He then turns around quickly, wiping his face for some unknown reason before running off trowds one of the guards nearby. I stay in the vent and watch through the cover as Murray knock out each and every one of those guards until he finally got to his goal number: fifty.

"50! Eat that you incarcerating suckas!"

I couldn't see any new guards until it was too late as Murray back is facing them.

"Is that anti-social enough for ya?"

Murray then heard some footsteps and turn over with a growl.

"Oh what? You gonna throw me in solitary!?"

Just then a metal cage fell from above him, capturing him as he roars out in anger.

"**BRING IT ON!"**

With that done and said I back out of the vent until I made it to the large pipe again and stood up, glaring at my now smelly and wet clothes/body before finding my thoughts go back to the hippo and my words.

"_I missed you… A l-lot."_

I blush again at my words before shaking my head.

"Where did that come from…?"

**A/N: **_Sorry it's short. I wish this damn laptop would stop lagging! I scan it and even clean the damn thing! But it's lags whenever it feels like it. It's starting to piss me off… I hope it doesn't interfere with my records for my YouTube videos either. See you all next time!_


	23. Chapter 23: In The Shadows

**A/N: **_Sorry for the long wait guys, I have been trying to do stuff and I hanging out with friends lately. Also if some of you are from my Black Butler story, sorry guys, I'm not into the story much but I still love writing it. That's why it's taking much longer then before because there are so many chapters from the books, it's driving me insane here! I'll still try my best to continue it through but things do get in the way so I hope you all understand._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 23: In The Shadows.

When I got back to the safe house Bentley was the only one there and surprisingly he wasn't working on his own laptop. I walk over to the genius of our group in shock.

"Bentley?"

He didn't look over as he continues to work on his new little device. However, he still responded to me.

"Yes?"

"What… What are you doing?"

I ask, walking over and sat down onto a chair at the table in front of him.

"I'm working on a few bombs."

I went face pale and stare at him with wide and fearful eyes.

"B-b-bombs!?"

"Yes, bombs."

But before I could react, Sly call us all from his binocucom. I gave a small sigh while Bentley responds to the call. I turn on my own Comm and answered the raccoon.

"_Alright guys, I've finally pick-pocket the Contessa. She ran off like a crowd when she finally realize what's going on!"_

I gave a small chuckle at this while Sly let out a laugh of his own.

"_I'm heading back to the safe house."_

"See you soon."

Bentley spoke in his ear piece instead of his own Comm. I then look back at what he is doing and frown in worry.

"… Question."

"Yes?"

"Why are you making bombs?"

He took a moment to answer back as he begins to contact a wire before answering.

"It's for the next job when Sly gets back."

"Oh, okay…"

I watch him work again until he looks up at me.

"So…"

He begins, thinking of the right words to say. I stare at him in question now.

"Yeah?"

"… You seemed to really miss Murray."

That caught me by surprised. I stare at the genius turtle now with wide eyes.

"Well of course I would! Aren't you guys missing him too?"

"Yes, we both miss him as well but the way you said it…"

I then remember that I didn't turn off my binocucom when I… When I told Murray I really missed him back at that cell block he was in. Oops! I felt a small blush appear onto my cheeks.

"W-what about it?"

He sighs, removing his glasses to clean off a part before putting them back on.

"It just sounded different then how we or anyone else would say it."

I frown at him now, putting my legs close to my chest in thought.

"Sorry…"

"You don't need to say sorry. I'm just wondering about something, really…"

I blink a few times in silent thought until I look back over to the turtle with a deep frown.

"Murray is our best friend. You know I missed him… You saw that I wanted to help. That's how badly I was hurt back in India. I couldn't risk seeing Murray or Sly get hurt."

He nods his head in understanding.

"It's because of those two always defending you back when we were kids, huh?"

I flinch at his question but nod my head anyways. Memories…

"Yeah…"

Before Bentley could say anymore Sly came into the room with a small bag of the Contessa's keys and blue prints. He gives us a wide and cheerful smile.

"Have no fear, the raccoon is here!"

Bentley rolls his eyes while I let out a small chuckle. Bentley contacted another wire together before attaching the two outer shells together and puts it somewhere inside his shell to hide the bombs for now.

"Alright, it's time for us to get underway!"

With a nod, Sly puts his things down before we both follow him out doors to one of the bridges that leads to a tall looking house with a set of stone wolfs on the edges of the bridge itself. Bentley turns to us.

"Okay guys, under this bridge are giant pipes that feed power to the prison security systems. I'll need to cut the connection to free Murray."

Sly and I look at each other before looking back over to the turtle.

"Sounds like a plan but…"

"What do you need us for?"

Bentley gives a worry frown trowds us.

"The bridge is well guarded."

"Oh."

"So you need some protection while you place the bombs."

"That is correct."

Sly then looks around in thought before forming a worry look of his own.

"Love to help you out but there's nowhere to hide on the bridge, we're totally exposed!"

I then look around in worry and nod my head in agreeing. Bentley nods his head as well.

"That's true, to fool the guards you two will need to break those statues and take their place."

We both look at the statues before looking at each other and thought the same thing with newly formed grins.

"Posing like a statue, the guards walk on by…"

"Then POW! We hit 'em from behind. You're a genius!"

Bentley chuckles with a smile.

"That's also correct."

Bentley begins running to the other side of the bridge with us following behind him until we made it just under the ground of the bridge. Bentley takes out his blue prints for a moment before putting them back in his shell and takes out the first bomb and starts printing it on a pillar of the bridge.

Sly and I look around until we spotted two set of stone wolf statues. We both ran over to them and break the statues and stood in their places, hoping this plan would work for the three of us. A guard soon came by walking past us. He didn't even notice the odd shape of the once wolf statues until it was too late and we both took out the one guard from behind.

"That was way too easy."

I commented, getting the raccoon to nod his head in agreeing. We both head over to where Bentley is planting one of the bombs at.

"It was… Bentley, how many bombs do you need to plant?"

"Just two more to go. They go on the top."

We nod our heads in understanding before following Bentley all the way back trowds the bridge. Bentley begins to plant the second bomb onto one side while Sly ran off to the other side, took out a statue, and poses in its place while I did the same on the side where Bentley is

A guard came walking on Sly's side so he took them out when he is behind them. I waited calmly until Bentley runs over to the other side where Sly is and that's when two big bird guards came walking onto the bridge onto my side. I held back my gulp from inside my neck as Sly watches me from his spot in worry.

When the two guards finally walk past me, I sneak behind them and was about to take them out when a bat came out of nowhere from behind and shouted out in alarm of my being here and that cause the two guards to turn behind to see me.

"**SHIT!"**

My thoughts screamed as they point their guns at me. Sly quickly sneak his way over as fast as he could to the guards and took one of them with a loud thud of the guard hitting the floor. That got the other two to look over to see the raccoon and was about to fire when I knock out the other bird. The bat suddenly came at me and knock me away, causing me to gasps out in pain.

Sly glares at the bat before swinging it over the edge of the bridge with his crane quickly. Sly didn't listen to its scream of terror as he runs over to help me up. I let out a hiss of pain because of the attack on my arm. I look down quickly to see the bat has clawed me and my own blood is starting to appear through my white fur. Before Sly could say anything, Bentley cut him off with a shout.

"**TIME TO GET OUT OF HERE!"**

We both shot our heads trowds the genius turtle, who ran to the other side of the bridge as the timer begins to do its count down. Sly grab my hand and we both begin running to where Bentley is at. Just as we made it right off of the bridge's ground the timer goes off and the bridge explodes into many pieces as the power pipes under it goes down along with the bridge.

"That takes care of the power to the security system."

Bentley said, smiling at his work before noticing my bleeding arm.

"Your arm!"

Sly and I look down at my said arm and I frown at the blood dripping down my arm and hand trowds the ground.

"We need to get back to the safe house and have a look at that."

I shook my head no.

"No, getting Murray out is our top-!"

"I agree with Bentley on this, Keira. We need to get a good look at that. It could be poison for all we know!"

I glare at the two.

"If it was poison wouldn't I have die already?"

Bentley answered that before the raccoon could.

"It could also be a slow acting poison too."

I cross my arms, sadly hissing a little at the pain I have now just felt.

"Stop being stubborn and head on over to the safe house."

Bentley turns his head to Bentley.

"Sly head on over to your next marker."

Sly nods his head before running off to the next mission while I look around with a annoy look on my face. Bentley then gave me a warning glare and begins heading to the safe house. I sigh in defeat before following after him to the safe house in my own annoyance.

**A/N: **_Just pointing this out but I noticed that the ending part of this chapter would be part of the 100__th__ page so yays! I feel happy because I have made it to 100 now._


	24. Chapter 24: Water Tower Of Doom

**A/N: **_Another short chapter but we're almost there to seeing what will happen for our beloved hippo; The Murray!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 24: Water Tower Of Doom.

"Stop touching my arm!"

"It's the only way to get it clean!"

"I said get away!"

"Keira!"

I and Bentley glare at each other. I am once again, being stubborn while Bentley was… Well, just being Bentley.

"_Hey, now isn't the time to be fighting guys!"_

Sly call out from the laptop by his binocucom. Bentley sighs before turning over to the said computer.

"Are you there, Sly?"

"_Been here, wizard."_

I begin sneaking away from the turtle and his medicine/ first aid kit. I hate that cleaning stuff! They burn so bad I cry every time!

"Good, good. Now Sly, I need your help getting a handle on the Contessa's encryption algorithm."

I begin walking out of the room carefully now.

"_I'd love to pal, but I have no idea what you're talking about."_

"Alright, I'll explain it to you one piece at a time but first…"

Bentley turns over to me with a warning glare.

"Keira if you leave this room, I'm going to make sure your arm burns till you can't even feel it anymore."

I gulp at this, forcing myself to stay where I'm at as the turtle smirks in victory before going back to Sly.

"Anyways see that security station?"

"_Yeah…"_

"The guard nearby is responsible for its up keep."

"_I'm with you…"_

"First, I'll need you to pickpocket his key to the terminal."

"_Sure, no problem..."_

"Then use it on the security station to set off the alarm."

Sly didn't say anything for a moment until finally realizing what he has just said.

"… _Hold up, you want me to set off the alarm?!"_

Even I looked confuse about that. Bentley nods his head.

"Yeah, set it off then clear out as the guard's sure to come running. Once he sees that it's a false alarm he'll input the code to turn it off."

"_So you want me to take a picture of the code…?"_

"Move to a safe place and get a clean shot of that digital read out."

Sly sighs on his end of the reply.

"_Should I hit all the security stations out here?"_

"That's right, once I've got a large enough sample of the Contessa's codes I should be able to crack her encryption algorithm."

"_Ah now, see… You lost me again."_

Bentley rolls his eyes in annoyance.

"Just take the pictures, I'll handle the rest."

With that said Sly ends the call and begins his mission. I took this time to try sneaking away again when the turtle turns over to me with another warning glare.

"And where do you think you're going?"

Shoot me, lord!

-Later-

"_Keira, are you sure that you'll be okay?"_

I sigh, listening to the turtle on my ear piece before pressing a small switch on the said ear piece and reply back to him.

"Yes, I'll be okay. Stop worrying, Bentley."

"_Maybe it would be best if I come along and help?"_

Sly spoke up on his piece.

"_Don't you have a mission to be doing?"_

"_Just finished actually. I could meet up with you at your marker if you want some help."_

I growl under my breath.

"No, thank you."

"_It sounds better then having you do this mission with a bad arm, ya know."_

Bentley spoke on his end, already setting a marker for Sly without my knowing.

"Oh, come on!"

"_Sly's right, Keira. He could watch your back if you get into danger. You can't do much attacks on the guards with a bad arm."_

"But it's just a cut! Nothing to worry ab-!"

"_On my way."_

"**SLY!"**

"_Just let him help you. Stop being so stubborn, already!"_

I sigh in defeat and waited for the raccoon to arrive, when he did, I contacted Bentley.

"He's here…"

"_Okay guys; look over to the water tower. The Contessa's giant attack robot!"_

We both frown at this.

"Look Bentley, with all due respect it looks like an awful lot like a water tower."

"Agreed."

"_Don't be fooled! That's what she wants us to think. If we try to free Murray while that thing is still operational… Why…"_

I look over to Sly in worry before pressing the small switch from my ear piece.

"What will happen…?"

Bentley didn't answer right away so we both knew that it was not good news to hear. I decided to move onto the topic.

"Right… Carry on."

"… _The Lighting rods around the prison are designed to draw lightning strikes away from the water- err…. Giant attack robot."_

"Go on."

"_By turning the wheels on the rod you should be able to redirect the electrical current away from its ground wire… Rendering it useless. Follow the lightning strikes to locate all five rods."_

Sly spoke up this time.

"Okay, so you want us to break the ground circuit on all these lighting rods so that a bolt will strike and destroy the giant attack robot posing as a water tower?"

"_That's an accurate summation."_

With that said Sly follows me to the first one and noticed that there's three turning handles on the circuits.

"All we gotta do is turn them?"

I ask, staring at the lightning machine until Sly noticed the ground around me and the said machine begin to turn bright red so he looks up and gasps at an incoming red lightning bolt.

"**LOOK OUT!"**

He shouts, grabbing my tail and pulling me trowds him as I cried out in pain. The red lightning bolt came down upon the circuit as Sly and I both fell down onto the ground from the roof of the house. I got up quickly with a glare and was about to yell at the raccoon when I notice the bolt disappearing into the circuit machine.

"Oh… Thanks."

Sly nods his head while getting up himself.

"Still think you can do this on your own?"

I thought about it for a moment and sigh in defeat.

"No… I don't think I can do this alone."

I said and the two of us begin to work together until we finally got the last one, almost getting zap by the bolt of course and when I turn the last handle we both started to hear sounds of moving metal and ran trowds the loud noises until we spotted the said, dark color metal, water tower moving around with red eyes appearing until it stop moving with a couple of pieces falling down from it's body.

"_Like I said… Giant… Attack… ROBOT!"_

Holy cow, Bentley wasn't kidding!


	25. Chapter 25: Trojan Tank

**A/N: **_Wow… It's really late here. It's past 3AM here, I should really get to bed! This chapter, I hate but somewhat like it at the same time… I think I would hate it more later. I feel like I should've done better but I always seem to not come up with any ideas as of yet._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25: Trojan Tank.

"Thanks to all the hard work you two have done, we are now ready to attempt the Murray rescue!"

I smile widely at the news. Murray, we're coming for you.

"I call this plan the Trojan Tank. Step one we use the Contessa's keys to steal one of her tanks, I'll jump in and drive while Sly keeps out of sight by crawling underneath. Keira, you'll get inside through the pipe and air vent to Murray's old cell room since there's sure to be no more space left for you."

I felt another shiver go down my spine but I knew that Bentley would be telling the truth… Unless he wanted to get back at me for a prank but this is a serious mission so there's no pranking tonight.

"Once me and Sly get to the front gate, the guards won't noticed anything out of the ordinary and open the prison gates for us. We casually roll in and then blast the security doors to Murray's cell block. Once inside, Keira you'll need to find a way up to the guard tower control center and open the doors leading down to solitary confinement. Let's hope Murray hasn't crack under the Contessa's hypnosis."

The three of us begin getting out of our seats and begin to pack our things before we started out big break out for the big guy. Sly waited for Bentley to finish packing before they both started running trowds on of the tanks nearby while I finished packing last and begin heading just past where the tank they're going after to the large sewer pipe and begin to crawl inside. Thankfully, my arm healed somewhat just enough as I thank the Gods for not letting the pain get much worst then I thought it'll be.

"Guys, I'm entering the prison."

I whisper through my ear piece. Of course, they reply quickly back in worry due to my banded arm.

"_Be careful."_

"_If you see Murray first, tell him help is on the way."_

I smile at Sly's words before crawling up until I made it to the air vent part and begin climbing to where I spotted Murray's old cell room.

"_I'm inside the tank… Increasing the ride height on the treads… There, that should give you enough room."_

I begin using my claws as I slip my fingers/ sharp claws through the vent cover and begin looking for the screws. When I finally got the screws undone, I remove the cover and slip myself out to the room and look around when I heard Bentley spoke again.

"_Okay, you're all clear. Head inside and I'll be right behind you. Keira, did you get to the control tower yet?"_

"I just got inside of Murray's old cell."

"_Want me to send Sly over…? He is running trowds the same room after all."_

"No, no! I can do this one. My arm is much better then before."

"_Alright but be careful. Most of the security went down when we cut the power on the bridge but a few lights seem to have a backup generator."_

Oh the joy…! I begin looking around again until I noticed a set of stairs leading up to the second floor. I ran up the stairs and begin look around again until I spotted a cut off metal floor platform nearby.

I jump over that and made my way up to the final third floor when I almost step onto a spike trap and back away before doing another long jump and head on over to the tower room. I was about to job over to the computer controls when I saw a guard looking over the cameras screens next to it.

I felt panic overcome me because I thought I might've been spotted when I realize that the guard didn't even call for any back up. I carefully made my way over to see if the guard is still alive when I heard a loud snore. He's sleeping… I held back a chuckle of my relief before snapping two of my fingers into the guard's neck, causing him to fall down onto the floor out cold.

"At least I know why there are no guards around here… This idiotic bird must have been sleeping the whole time!"

I head over to the controls now and begin to work my magic before contacting the guys.

"Alright set up here, you guys here yet?"

"_We're already by the gates that leads to Murray's cell. The gate to it just open. Nice work, Keira."_

I smile while Bentley begins running into the room.

"_Success! We've got access to solitary confinement."_

Bentley shouted out in joy as he makes his way inside. I couldn't help but giggle at the turtle's joyous voice. I press the switch from my ear piece.

"I'm heading down there now."

I said and started running back the way I came and ran across from the stairs to the first floor all the way to the open gate to find Bentley and Sly there waiting for me. When I got close enough to the guys, they were staring at a large metal cell room in silence. Both of their faces held terror and worry. I gave them a small smile to greet them.

"Glad to see you… Two…"

I stop when I realize what is in the large cell room. I felt panic and so much other emotions overcome me as I slowly look over to see my best friend, Murray, inside the largest cell I have ever seen.

The size of the cell isn't what I am fearful of though, it was the fact that Murray looked confused, scared, and angry. He was twitching like crazy and couldn't stop blinking while whispering unknown words we couldn't hear well enough. I couldn't stand this…! I fell down onto my knees in horror.

"M-Murray…!"

What have I done…? I shouldn't agree to Bentley's plan of getting Murray inside society confinement! I felt a hand onto my shoulder as I slowly look up to see a worry Sly. I felt hot fresh tears appearing on my cheeks suddenly.

"It's going to be okay. We're going to get him out of here and he'll be the same Murray we all know and love."

He's right… Now isn't the time to fall down and cry. We need to get Murray back! Bentley turns over to me with a serious look in his face but we both knew that even he is scared for our hippo friend.

"Keira, you said Murray was being forced to eat spice right?"

I begin to stand up, trying not to look back at Murray as I felt my heart race with fear.

"That's right… He wasn't feeling great at all. He said he was feeling weird from it."

"Well he's weirded out alright. I doubt he even knows we're here. Clearly, we're going to have to lure him out the hard way."

Sly looks at him with a puzzle look.

"The hard way?"

Bentley then points over to a few of the odd looking machines around the room.

"Those hypno-boxes are designed to heighten the effect of spice… And he's already in an agitated state. So if we turn them all on at the same time Murray's sure to become wildly hostile and probably break down the doo-!"

"**NO!"**

I shouted, getting the two to flinch. I begin to shake and wrap my arms around myself in terror.

"We can't put him through any more pain… I can't, I-I can't even look over to see if he's still breathing or not. I can't see him get into any more pain!"

I fell down onto my knees again, whispering to myself.

"This is the only way to help Murray and you know it."

Bentley said, frowning deeply at me.

"He right. We need to do this. If we don't Murray will probably never remember us again."

Sly spoke, placing a hand onto my shoulder now. I gasp with surprised. He's right! My eyes went wide. If Murray doesn't remember us… Doesn't remember me, his best friend, then I'll feel empty like I did back when I lost my family. He saved me from dying inside. And right now, Murray needs my help! I force myself to stand up.

"Alright… L-let's get our pal back."

They smile at me before forming serious looks.

"The power switches are all defended by laser barriers. When you get close I'll hack the laser system from my terminal down here… That should give you two accesses."

Sly and I nod our heads.

"Let's do it; anything to help out ol' Murray… he's looking really bad."

I didn't wait for Sly to begin running as I quickly look around to see a second floor on the side with smaller cells and a set of stairs above the back of Murray's cell. I jump over the ground lasers and ran up on the set of stairs and made it to a small switch handle that is guarded by lasers circling around it.

"Bentley, I'm at the first one."

I call out as Sly runs over to the second one. Bentley begins getting to work.

"Okay, I'm hacking the laser barrier."

He said and in only a few seconds Bentley hacked the first computer.

"Flip the switch to turn on the hypno-box."

I did what he told me to do and pull the handle down, turning on the second hypno-box from below me. Murray got even twitchier then before and looks around in fear.

"What's that sound!? Angry… Get… **GONE**!"

We couldn't help but flinch at Murray's sudden yelling as Sly calls out to Bentley.

"I'm at the second switch."

"I'll take care of the laser wall."

Bentley call back to him, starting round two of his hacking as I peak my head over the rails to see Murray looking around in more worry then before.

"All clear."

Bentley calls out again as the raccoon pulls down the second lever and looks over to see the third hypno-box turn on. Just then Murray shouted again and he didn't sound worry anymore…

"I'm a little teapot, short and stout… **TIP ME OVER AND I'LL SMASH UP EVERYTHING! ARGHHHHHHH**!"

We flinch again at Murray's shouting again. I hope this is the right thing to do… I don't want to think about what will happen when we get the last switch. Sly runs over to the last switch.

"At the last switch."

I quickly look over to see where Sly is at while Bentley begins his third round of hacking.

"I'm on it."

I look over to see Murray looking around in anger, he continue doing this until he spotted me… Or at least I think he did. He didn't turn away yet as he continues to twitch. My eyes went wide again in horror. Is… Is he staring right at me or not…?

"There you go."

I gasps when I realize that Bentley have just finished hacking and when Sly pull down the lever, Murray looked so angry that he could break down buildings if he wanted too!

"**ARGGHHHHH! RUFF! ARRRGGHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I back away from the rail of the second floor in horror as Murray screams out so loud that he was screaming like any other hippo could do. Just then Murray punches his chest with his fists before running trowds the doors of his cell and breaks the metal strong doors like a tooth-pick and begins running around in a tackle stands until he went head over to the metal and stone walls, getting knock out from it a little bit before shaking his head and looking around in so much rage until he spotted Bentley! Murray screams out a hippo rage battle cry before running trowds the turtle with such speed.

"**BENTLEY!"**

Sly and I call out and we both begin running trowds the turtle who back away as fast as he could. Murray was about to tackle and break down his shell when I grab him out of the way. Murray ends up tackling the closed gate we came from, leaving large cracks and pieces to fall down from it. Bentley quickly grabs onto my back and hangs on as I ran up the stairs and jump over to the top roof of Murray's cell and put him down.

"Are you okay?"

Bentley looked a little shaking from the attack.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. Thanks Keira."

Before I could reply, Murray screams out again and begins tackling anything he could tackle too. We both jump at the vibrations of his tackling into stuff. Sly runs over to us in worry.

"We need to snap Murray out of it!"

"But how?!"

I ask the raccoon. He looks over to Bentley for help. Bentley points to all of the hypno-boxes.

"We need to take those out in order to get Murray out of this state."

Sly crosses his arms as I jump again from another tackle by Murray nearby.

"We can't break the machines… But Murray can."

Bentley answers so Sly nods his head and jumps off of the cell as Murray quickly spots him and begins running after the raccoon. Sly gulps when he hides behind one of the hypno-boxes. When Murray came over, he crashes into the box- destroying all of it before screaming again as Sly quickly runs to the next box. I join the raccoon as Murray also spots me and begins running trowds me when I hid behind a hypno-box and he destroys that one too.

"Hey, big guy! Over here!"

Sly calls out and so the hippo charges trowds Sly and the hypno-box while I ran to the last one. Once he destroys the third one, I hid behind the last box.

"Murray!"

I call out, waving my hands. Murray turns around to my voice and screams out one last time before running trowds the last hypno-box and destroys it as I jump out of the way. Murray stops looking around as he begins groaning in pain, rubbing his head.

"O-ow… My head…"

Murray closes his eyes for a moment until he felt a pair of arms wrap around him. He open his eyes in surprised before looking around.

"Who? What?"

He then spotted me hugging him close to me and blinks in confusion.

"Is this heaven?"

Sly chuckles while he and Bentley runs over to us.

"Sorry pal… You're no angel."

"Just take a few deep breaths and try to center your thoughts."

Murray looks at Sly and Bentley before smiling a little.

"Okay."

"Murray…"

I whisper, smiling warmly as he looks down at me.

"I'm glad you back buddy."

The hippo smiles at me before wrapping his arms around my tiny form. He lets go as I didn't notice the small blush on my cheeks. We both let go as I stand behind the raccoon and turtle so that they could talk to each other. Just then I heard a whisper from behind.

"_Perhaps it's time to reevaluate some life choices…"_

I didn't get to turn around because Murray took out the other half of the Clockwerk heart. I gasp in joyment when my eyes spotted the Clockwerk Heart.

"I'm serious; I managed to keep this half of the Clockwerk Heart safe. It was hard to hide from the Con-!"

"**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"**

I scream, feeling something pulling me from behind and soon suddenly felt an arm wrap around me as the guys turn around in shock.

"**THE CONTESSA!"**

"She got Keira!"

I look over to the said woman with wide eyes as she begins running away with me down a hallway, away from my friends.

"**SLY! BENTLEY! MURRAY!"**

I scream out, feeling my life now at risk. Murray runs over to the hallway entrance with the others when a gate stops appears in their tracks and blocks their pathway. I felt a part of myself die when I realize that they might not be able to find me in time!

"**GUYS!"**

I shouted out for them as they begin looking for a way through the gate.

"**KEIRA!"**

They shouted back as Murray begins lifting up the gate. I couldn't see it because Contessa turn the corner in the hallway as I could heard the calls of my name die down quickly until I couldn't hear them anymore.

"LET GO OF ME!"

I shouted, trying to get free when she took out a web and tied it around my body to stop me from trying to hit her. Luckily she didn't cover my mouth as I continue to yell at her.

"Do you really think I'm going to let you go?"

Contessa spoke to me, heading outside to the prison's wall. Suddenly she turns around to grap my chin with her claw fingers.

"If I can't have Murray's mind then I'll use yours."

My eyes went wide in horror as I try kicking and clawing out of the webs tied around me. She laughs loudly before showing her sharp fangs and I went face pale. Don't tell me she's going to poison me!?

"Don't you dare touch me!"

She chuckles before putting her face to my neck and was about to bite me when a voice call out and stop her.

"**LET HER GO, CONTESSA! YOU LOUSY NO GOOD HEAD SHRINKER!"**

Contessa stops and glares at my friends who just appear in their battle stands just in time. I felt much relief come over my body until I remember that the Contessa still has me in her hands.

"Oh come now Murray, we were making such progress during our sessions."

Murray gives a death glare.

"The only metal help I need is to never be reminded of you again. How dare you touch Keira!"

Contessa raises an eyebrow.

"Such displaced hostility. If you insist on getting angry why not be psychologically productive and channel it at your so-call friends? Besides, you wouldn't want your little girlfriend here to get hurt, now do you?"

I blush at the thought but glaring up at the Contessa nevertheless.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

She looks at me for a moment before rolling her eyes.

"Really? You two look so cute together… Oh well, it doesn't matter."

Murray didn't blush because he had bigger problems to worry about.

"You're going to regret ever touching Keira… I'm done talking with my mouth! Now I talk with my fists!"

Contessa smirks at the hippo.

"Sorry, but our time is up."

Just then she places many small eggs from nowhere and spiders hatch from the eggs as she begins running away with me in her arm.

"**MURRAY!"**

I shouted out in fear as Sly and Bentley begin taking out the spiders.

"You go get Keira, Murray. We'll take out those spiders."

Sly said and Murray didn't wait to say anything as he begins running after me and the Contessa when the female spider made it to a large blimp and hops aboard with me when the guys finally made it in time to see she starting the controls.

"KEIRA!"

Murray shouted and was about to jump trowds me when the blimp begin moving. I felt panic overcome me as I try breaking free.

"Ghahh! She's getting away!"

Murray shouted, now realizing it's too late to save me. Contessa laughs while I started cutting through with my claws to break through the web. Sly and Bentley run over once getting rid of the spiders and gasps when they realize it's too late.

"We can't just stand here! We need to save her!"

Sly shouted, looking at Bentley for help. The turtle panics.

"I'm thinking, I'm think-!"

"Look!"

Murray shouts, pointing to the blimp. Sly and Bentley look over and gasps again. I secretly broke free from the web and begin running past the Contessa who turn around to see me running trowds the edge as my friends went eye widen when they realize what I'm about to do and shout for me to stop but I didn't listen as I took a long jump to my friends and reach my hands out for someone to grab me.

Contessa try to stop me by shooting out more webs but missed as I got close enough to my friends but realize it's not enough as I begin to fall down and was about to scream to my death when I felt a pair of hands grab me. I look up to see Bentley is the one grabbing onto me while Sly is holding onto Bentley's legs and Murray holding onto Sly's legs.

"No!"

Contessa shouted before cursing loudly and leaves the area with her blimp while Murray pulls us up onto the floor. Murray acted fast and wraps his arms around me as I felt my cheeks get warm again.

"Keira…"

Sly picks up his crane as Bentley picks up his sleep darts gun. I slowly close my eyes and wrap my arms around him. He wouldn't let go at all.

"That was crazy what you just did..."

Bentley spoke, frowning at my actions. I frown at him, opening my eyes again.

"I couldn't let her win this round… She and Neyla won the last round back in India. Besides I didn't want to be brain washed and try hurting you guys."

Murray held me tighter at this. I couldn't stop myself from blushing a little more.

"Keira…"

Murray whisper, so I look over to him as he finally let's go of our hug.

"Don't ever do that again! I don't know what would have happen if we lose you!"

I try to smile but I couldn't. My frown stays where it is.

"S-sorry… I just- I'm just scare of never seeing you guys again."

Murray then places his hand on my head, ruffling my hair. I couldn't help but let out a small purr. The guys looked a little surprised at this.

"Looks like the mighty cat can purr."

I gave a glare trowds his way.

"O-of course I can purr! I just didn't want to all this time! That was an accident!"

Sly laughs while Bentley rolls his eyes with a small smile. Murray watches me in silent before looking back over to the small dot blimp in the sky.

"She got away…"

The three of us look over to the hippo. Sly crosses his arms.

"Don't worry pal, we'll find her. We can't let her get away with what she tries to do to Keira after all. With the four of us back together she doesn't stands a chance."

Sly said as the three of us join Murray in watching the night sky begin to turn into morning together as Murray suddenly and slowly puts his hand in mine. I look down at our hands in question, blushing a little but didn't question him as the cops started to appear. We soon ran out to the safe house, making sure we had everything before heading to the van and left the town… With Bentley driving it.


	26. Chapter 26: Camping Nearby The Fire

**A/N: **_Wow, I really need to work on my Black Butler story so there's a chance I will stop updating on this story for a while until I finished the chapter I started on with that story._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 26: Camping Nearby The Fire.

It was night and it was the middle of nowhere in a forest nearby the roads. We all sat down on our folded chairs or some logs we found all around an old camp fire. We were ether cooking hot dogs or eating marshmallows on a stick. It felt good to have the whole gang back and for once we took a whole week break for the first time in a long time.

I look up at the night sky with a smile on my lips as a light wind came by us, blowing my long hair somewhat. The silence between us all felt great… But sooner or later someone had to speak up.

"I'm happy were all here."

Sly suddenly spoke, cooking two hot dogs of a stick. Murray and Bentley look over to him.

"It great to get out of that prison!"

Said Murray, cooking a few hot dogs and marshmallows.

"I don't like it here… But it's still a pretty good idea to get away from our jobs for a while."

Said Bentley, cooking one hot dog. I let out a small chuckle, now looking over to the guys with a warm smile.

"Yeah. It's good to hang out like this… Don't gotta worry about anything.

I begin, picking up a stick for my own food.

"No cops to try and capture us. No jobs or heists. Not even finding the Clockwerk parts!"

Sly roll his eyes playfully at that last sentence. Bentley and Murray nod their heads in agreeing.

"It's not easy finding the Clockwerk parts but we'll find them all soon."

"Yup."

I put a hot dog onto the stick before putting it into the fire to cook them. Murray went to see if his were cooked enough as we fell silent again for a moment when Bentley spoke up in thought.

"Do you think…? We'll always be like this forever?"

The three of us look over to the turtle in surprised.

"Where did that come from?"

Sly asks, not noticing that his hot dogs are about to burn. Bentley shrugs his shoulders.

"Just thought I ask out loud…"

"Well…"

I begin, thinking for the right words.

"It'll be great if we're still a gang when were older… But…"

I started to hesitate. I now felt all eyes on me.

"I wouldn't mind starting a new life… Settling down and stuff."

The three stare at me in silence before they burst out in laughter. I frown at them and look at my hot dog as Sly finally notice his burning hot dogs and puts them out of the fire.

"Ha, ha… Good one, Keira."

Sly said, being the first to speak. I kept silent until the three start to realize that I was being serious this whole time.

"Oh… You were being serious?"

I slowly nod my head yes as the guys went face pale at the thought.

"No thank you."

Bentley begins, taking his hot dogs out of the fire to check. I look at him with wide eyes.

"I don't really want a family. When I ask about our futures I meant job wise and where we'll be living at… Not starting a family."

I continue to stare at him.

"But future wise you might fell in love and start a family of your own."

That cause the turtle to stop what he was doing with a small blush on his cheeks. He shakes his head at his own thoughts.

"I can't image anyone wanting to be with me…"

"Don't say things like that!"

I shouted, getting the turtle to look at me in surprised.

"There's always someone out there. You just gotta keep an open mind and find her. Who knows? Maybe she'll be added to our gang if something comes up!"

Bentley shook his head while Sly chuckles and Murray watches us in thought.

"We don't recruit people, Keira. We never did it because we didn't need-!"

I glare at him. Sly shuts up when he gets the idea and rubs the back of his neck before taking a bite out of his almost burnt hot dogs. Bentley forms a small smile, looking down at the ground.

"… Thanks Keira."

I smile at him kindly with a nod.

"You're welcome. So what kind of career would you want to do in the future?"

I ask the turtle who smile at the ideas in his head.

"Maybe I have my own computer company or be the world's greatest hacker there is! There are so many ideas I had in mind but those two are the ones I want the most."

I let out another chuckle. Of course, he'll come up with that answer like that!

"Knowing you, I bet you'll try to do both jobs."

"Was there ever a time you didn't?"

"Nope."

Bentley chuckles before looking across to Murray.

"What about you Murray?"

Murray shot his head upwards to us. He looks at each and everyone one of us before looking down to the ground in thought. Soon he smiles widely at his thoughts.

"Well I wouldn't mind be a racer. I could beat each and every racing car there is with my van!"

Of course he'll use his van for racing…

"Is that all? No family or anything?"

Sly asks, getting the hippo to think again before nodding his head.

"I guess I wouldn't mind having a family but…"

We all lean forward to see what he is going to say.

"I want to find the right girl for me."

I suddenly felt a little worry at this. Why am I worried though? Bentley noticed my reaction but didn't say anything about it.

"What about kids?"

Sly asks again, taking a bite of his almost burnt hot dog.

"I guess I couldn't mind a kid…"

I went to check my hot dog before taking a bite out of it. We then turn to Sly.

"What about you Sly?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you want a family or some kind of a job?"

Sly looks down at his feet in thought.

"I really don't know… I mean sure I guess I could start a family so that I could continue my family's work but a job? I don't know what I could do. I guess I could still be a thief and a dad at the same time, right?"

We all look at each other before looking back over to the raccoon. Sly continue his reply.

"My dad was still a thief before he died. He wasn't afraid to go around stealing while I was around and mom didn't seem to mind what dad always did at night. They both seemed proud of their jobs… If dad could do it then maybe I could do the same thing."

I couldn't help but let the smirk come across my lips.

"I don't know..."

I begin, taking a bite of my hot dog.

"She might not allow it."

Sly raises an eyebrow while Bentley and Murray smirk at the same idea I'm thinking of.

"… Who might not allow it?"

"Carmelita."

Sly blushes at the response with a surprised look on his face. We all let out our laughter.

"W-what are you talking about…?"

"Remember two years ago when you took down Clockwerk?"

He nods his head slowly, hoping this wouldn't turn out to be something really bad.

"Well someone had to come over to see if you're okay after the giant bird went down so we started looking for you and it just so happen to be me who found you first. When I found you though, I saw you kissing Carmelita before running away, leaving her there with one wrist chain up with her handcuff to a rail!"

Sly's mouth hung down a little in shock.

"She looked really happy that you kiss her. Maybe if you do it again we could get away if we get caught in a job?"

Sly rolls his eyes and cross his arms. We let out another round of laughter.

"No thanks…"

"And he won't even deny that he kissed her."

Bentley spoke out loud, getting the raccoon to blush deeper. Sly then thought of something to himself before he begins to smirk.

"Hey Keira?"

"Yeah?"

Sly walks over to me and bends down on one knee as the three of us went eye widen in shock.

"If say, I don't win Carmelita's heart and if you don't find someone during that time being… Will you marry me when were 30 years old or around that?"

The guys couldn't help but suddenly laugh at the shock look on my face with my own blush. I then thought of my reply.

"Oh yes my loveable raccoon, I will!"

That got them to stop. I grin at all of them without even noticing a certain hippo's horror face.

"I win."

Sly chuckles before standing up again.

"Can't blame a raccoon for trying."

I could but I won't blame you Sly, you're my pal. Sly walks back over to his spot on his side of the fire place. After a moment I finally notice that everyone is staring at me out of nowhere.

"What?"

I ask, feeling an awkward moment coming on.

"Aren't you going to tell us what you wanna do years later?"

Murray asks, biting out of his hot dog when he calmed down enough. I blink in surprised before remembering what we were talking about and made a oh sound. I look down at the ground in thought for a moment.

"I guess I wanna be a rock star! Or maybe a boss of a fashion company or a painting company? As for a family, I wouldn't mind having one. I want a husband who can project me, love me for who I am, and never leave me behind like those other jerks out there. As for kids, I guess I kind of want a girl and boy."

But the problem is that most cats would end up giving birth to three of four… Sometimes five or six kittens inside of one or two. It all depends on the other person the cat is with… The whole genetics thing, ya know?

"You know…"

Bentley begins looking up at the night sky.

"Talking about all this future stuff is starting to sound pretty cool. But as much as I wanna think some more, I'm getting tired so I'll see you guys in the morning."

We nod our heads at Bentley who begin walking over to his sleeping bag. Sly then stands up and yawns.

"I'll go get some shut eye too. Night guys."

"Night."

We both said as Sly walks over to his sleeping bag as well. I then look over to see if Murray is gonna get some sleep too. He stares back at me.

"Are you getting sleepy too?"

I nod my head.

"A little. What about you?"

"Same…"

I stand up now, rubbing my right eye with a small yawn.

"I'm gonna get some sleep too. I'm glad you and Sly are back and well."

I said, turning around as Murray watches me until he looks down at the ground. I crawl myself into my sleeping bag before noticing Murray getting into his own sleeping bag nearby. I soon fell asleep to the sounds of the forest and my friend's snores.

**A/N: **_See you all next time guys!_


	27. Chapter 27: Dark Castle

**A/N: **_Hey guys, so I just found out that Sly 4 came out yesterday… PICKLE DAMN IT! I WANTED THAT GAME SO BAD! I don't have enough money right now…_

**Disclaimer:**_ I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 27: Dark Castle.

Time for little payback.

The Contessa escape from us once but she won't be getting away this time. The Contessa has gone off into hiding inside her main base of operations. Her castle.

When we found it and search up pictures of where her 'castle' is at, we were a little surprised that the Contessa had that much money to live inside some old gothic style castle next door a an old grave yard and a small town from a bridge, across it.

Also since me and Bentley found out that the Contessa is a secret member of the Klaww Gang, she is holding the Clockwerk eyes… Sly's family book had some details about the eyes. If anyone stares into its golden glowing eyes, you'll stop dead in your tracks and will obey the owners' every command.

It is wasn't the least of our problems, the Interpol were quick to find out about what the Contessa is really doing and send the one and only traitor to the Cooper Gang, Neyla. Because of her capturing Sly and Murray, she got promoted and can hire military arms! It's starting to look like a war is about to go down.

It doesn't matter though, we're going to act now or else we'll never get the Clockwerk Eyes and of course, our revenge on the female spider as well.

_Sly Cooper…_

_And the gang in…_

_A Tangled Web._

Sly went out on a roof while I and Murray begin unpacking in our safe house for the night. Bentley is already working things up with his computer. When Sly took out his new binocucom the genius made for him, he calls Bentley. The turtle answers it through his already set up laptop on the table.

"_I'm at the marker."_

Bentley takes a moment to look over one of his blue prints.

"Okay, here's the plan. First, take some recon photos around the area. Then make up your way to the re-education tower."

"_Looks… Pleasant enough."_

The turtle then remembers something else and warns him.

"Oh and stay clear of tanks- you know, so you don't get blown up into little sticky pieces."

I couldn't help but chuckle at this while Murray gets himself a snack for the night. Sly hangs up after hearing the chuckle and starts his job while the turtle looks at his blue prints for a moment before going back to his laptop. I walk over to the turtle with a smile. He didn't turn over to me but he did answer me nevertheless.

"What is it?"

"I can't hang out with you?"

"Yes, but whenever Sly's going out for recons, you always seem to have a question for me."

I roll my eyes before sitting down next to him.

"True but its always fun asking you the questions because you always come up with an answer."

He sighs, now turning over to me.

"Alright let's hear it."

I smile at him while Murray finishes his snack and begins to color while listening in.

"If you capture the Contessa, what would you do to her?"

Bentley turns away from me when he was about to answer but stop. Murray looks up at me with a frown.

"Why did you stop yourself from answering my question?"

Bentley begins typing.

"You don't wanna know…"

"It can't be that bad."

"Yes… It can."

Murray looks back and forth between us.

"It's not like I'm going to tell her, ya know."

"I know."

"So spill it already!"

"Trust me, Keira, you won't like it."

"I don't even like her so why would I care?"

"I'm not saying you like her- oh fine! I'll tell you."

Bentley finally snaps as I hid my victory grin and stare at the turtle, waiting for his answer. He took a deep breath before looking back over to me with a serious look.

"When she tried kidnapping you… I wanted to shoot her with my sleep darts and then bomb her while you were away."

I couldn't stop my surprised look from forming. Murray quickly looks away and went back to coloring. Bentley nods his head at me before going back to work on his laptop.

"Now you know why I didn't want to talk about it…"

I look over to see if Murray was thinking the same thing. He felt eyes on him so he looks up to see me staring at him with questioning eyes. Murray didn't speak a word but nods his head at me and I couldn't help but held back a gasps and look away from the two as I put my legs close to my chest.

"A-are you really going to do that…?"

More typing came for a moment until it stop.

"Of course not! We're a gang of thieves not a gang of murderers."

I nod my head, letting out a small sigh of relief.

"Good, I was starting to get worry there."

Before Bentley could say anymore Sly calls on the laptop.

"Yeah-!"

Sly cuts him off before he could even say the word pal.

"_Guys, there's more then just the Clockwerk Eyes up here."_

Murray gets up quickly now as we all look over to the screen in question. Just then we heard a female voice shout out.

"_Why are you doing this!? Neyla- she set me up, I'm an honest cop!"_

We all gasps in surprised.

"Is that Carmelita?!"

I ask out in surprised as we then heard another voice.

"_Of course you are. I've read you psychological profile… I know that you're honest."_

The Contessa!

"_Then why are you doing this to me?"_

"_Because dear… You're honest. You see, by chasing after Sly Copper you learned too much about the Klaww Gang and its spice operation. It was only a matter of time before you figured out that I was a secret member… So when Neyla gave me a chance to put you in custody, I took it."_

Sly turns on his binocucom screen so that he could show us what's going on in the tower. I gasp again when I saw the Contessa using the Clockwerk Eyes to try and brainwash Carmelita! But luckily that fox sure knows how to fight back.

"_Coward! You're a disgrace to Interpol! I'll make it my life's work to destroy you."_

"_Oh, I'm afraid your life, let alone your 'life's work' isn't going to last much longer. Once I integrate the Clockwerk Eyes into this device your 'life's work' will be whatever I tell you."_

Carmelita glares at where the sound of her voice is.

"_I won't be brainwashed that easily."_

"_Quite right, it won't be easy… Or painless. But I will reprogram your mind and you will take the fall for me at Interpol. Now, just lay back and relax, go to your happy place and stay there forever."_

I look over to Bentley.

"We gotta save her!"

He nods his head in agreeing.

"We'll think of something guys but right now- Sly, I don't think they've seen you. Take a few photos and get out of there."

Sly shook his head no in worry, turning off his video feed.

"_No… I've got to help Carmelita, she's in trouble here!"_

Bentley went tense around his shoulders.

"There's nothing you can do now! Get the recon photos and come back to the safe house… I swear, we'll find a way to help her."

Sly didn't say anymore and goes back to finishing his job before running back to the safe house. Minutes later Bentley begins his slide show as we all sat down in our spots on the chairs around the table and begin listening to the turtle's speech.

"The war between Neyla and the Contessa has put the castle on high alert… To get at the Clockwerk Eyes we'll need to carefully manipulate this conflict to our advantage. Here's the plan… Murray, sneak into the castle and kidnap the head of the security. I wanna ask him a few questions. Meanwhile Keira, Sly, and I are going to get a little paranormal..."

And of course, I went face pale… Though no one could tell because of my fur.

"Keira and I will slip into the crepes beneath the castle and put together a Bad Mojo box. It should be enough to destroy the Mind Shuffler. Sly, you capture a few local ghosts and drop them into Neyla's headquarters. Hopefully the near death experience will get more fire power… We all got our objectives, good luck."


	28. Chapter 28: Bad Mojo Attack

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 28: Bad Mojo Attack.

I waited for Bentley to show up at the marker he place for me and him. Sly went out to collect those ghosts which I believe are real because Bentley never proves us wrong yet… Ever since he came up with that plan to take out the giant attack robot back at the prison. Murray came back at the safe house with that general security guy and I ran off to get a head start while Bentley gets the guy to give him the answers he needs. If only he told me the codes for this door! ITS FREEZING OUT HERE!

"_Keira, I'm on my way now."_

Bentley spoke through my ear piece. I press onto the small bottom in my ear piece to respond back.

"Alright, I'm here waiting… In the cold."

He didn't answer- jerk, and made it to the marker. He has his hands on his knees, panting from the long jog to here from the safe house.

"Sorry about that. I had to use 'traffic majors' to get him to talk."

"No problem. You ready?"

Bentley took a few deep breaths before nodding his head. I move out of the way as he begins typing down the code for the door to open it. I walk inside first with him following behind me. The two of us first spotted an odd looking box of some kind. Bentley smiles widely at it.

"That's it! I knew she'd have a bad Mojo Collector to transport the overflow."

I look over to him with a raise eyebrow.

"What?"

"It's a semi-magical device that sucks up bad mojo. I'll need to gather the run off from these spouts."

I begin to think out loud.

"Okay… So it should be simple enough, right?"

"Not really…"

He begins, walking over to the Mojo Collector.

"Bad mojo is a powerfully dark force. Take any damage while carrying that collector and you're done for."

I stare at the said box with wide eyes.

"So in other words, that's why I'm here. To keep you safe from getting hurt…!"

He nods his head before looking at those green switches behind the stand that holds the box.

"Yes, that's why you're here… It does present an interesting tactical challenge though…"

He takes out his blue prints for a moment.

"Perhaps we can use the death traps native to these crypts against any foe that might attempt to thwart my collection of the ectoplasm."

"So…"

I grin at the thought.

"Use the traps, you are safe. If they come near you it's a risk at life but I'll be there to take them out. You thought of everything Bentley."

"Precisely. Once all four cylinders of the collection device are full that should be enough black magic to destroy the Mind shuffler. Let's go."

I nod my head as Bentley attaches the box onto his shell while I head over to a trap switch. The statue of a bat's mouth on the celling begins to glow blood red before a small red ball floats over to the box on Bentley's back and an alarm suddenly goes off on the other side of the room.

"Brace yourself!"

I warn as Bentley puts his hand over the switch on his side while I did the same. The wall across from us slides into the floor and soon wolf guards with metal spikes on a ball on a stick come running at us. Bentley waited for the right moment before finally slamming his fist onto the switch and the celling and floor comes up together and slams some of the wolf guards while I gasp in horror.

"They're not dead, they're just knocked out."

Bentley tells me as the knock-out wolf guards get thrown off of the trap. More and more started coming and we continue using the trap until the statue bat above us broke as we continue using the traps to take out the last guard coming over to us.

"Looks like the spout's run out of bad mojo. Mo matter, I'm one-fourth of the way to a full tank."

"Okay, lead away to the next one."

I said and we both run out the room to another part of the castle of the Contessa's. When we got to the second door he puts in the next code and the two of us ran inside.

Instead of two switches there are now four. When Bentley got enough to the statue bat above us, it begins giving Bentley the mojo spouts and that's when another alarm went off. The two us both ran over to a set of three switches while the fourth one hang in the back.

Like before the guards started running out from the room across and we begin taking them out. It was a little harder then the first one before but we got this one anyways because were still alive, no more guards, and the bat statue is now finished.

"Excellent! Another Chamber in my Mojo Collector is full! Let's head over to the third crypt now."

I follow him without a word to the third crypt. It was a little further then the first and second and it is closer to the safe house. When we enter it had four switches like before but only this time the four were away from each other.

It wasn't a problem either but the guards seemed to get word that we're coming so they just show up when we started running over to the closer switch. They really wanted to stop Bentley because they were more focus on him instead of me so that gave me lots of chances to push them back. When the bat statue broke, I finally knock out the last guard.

"That does it for this room. Looks like we've only got one more crypt to go."

"This better be the last one."

I thought with a annoy look on my face. He noticed my look and turns towards me.

"Don't worry we're almost done."

"Good."

With that said, I follow him to the last marker. He puts in the code and when we both enter we found out that the guards are there waiting for us. I quickly move trowds the group as they charge at me. I knock out the first one I could reach while Bentley runs around us and begins collecting the mojo spouts. The guards then started piling on top of me as Bentley turns around just in time to see this.

"Keira!"

He takes aim with his sleep dart gun and fires at much as he could. I was then able to get out and knock out the rest. The spouts were coming and coming, faster and faster until it finally causes the statue to break. I too was busy taking out the guards still when I heard a scream. My eyes went wide as I turn around; knocking out the guard I am holding before gasping out in horror.

"BENTLEY!"

I shouted, seeing the turtle on the floor with his mojo box still on his back as his hat got knock off of his head. The wolf guard laughs and was about to get the box when I tackle the wolf and begin beating it. I didn't notice Bentley getting up on his feet and looks over in surprised. I continue beating the wolf when I felt a hand on my shoulder, I was about to punch whoever it was when I saw that Bentley is alive and okay.

"Bentley!"

"I'm okay, Keira."

I look back down to see the wolf guard already out cold so I got off of him and stand up while Bentley gets his hat back on his head.

"I only scream in surprised because I almost got hit in the face with that guard's weapon. Luckily, I jump back just in time to only get my hat hit not my face. Sorry I scared you."

I sigh in relief.

"I'm glad you're okay… I really thought you were… Ya, know."

He nods his head.

"I know what you mean and thank you for caring. Come on, we gotta head back to the safe house. When the heist begins, we can use this Mojo Collector to destroy that Mind Shuffler."

I couldn't help but smile warmly.

"The sooner we get the jobs done, the better we can destroy that Mind Shuffler, get the Clockwerk Eyes, and save Carmelita."

I said as we begin running back to the safe house with the Mojo Collector.


	29. Chapter 29: Computer Works

**A/N:**_ Welp I finally got Sly 4: Thieves in Time. It's interesting and cool at the same time; though it was very strange during a few missions. Not bad for the new game to continue the Sly series. Also letting you guys know that the story is coming to a end. Since this is the 29__th__ chapter out of 40 chapters I feel like right now would be a good time to tell you all… I haven't even started working on Sly 3: Honor Among Thieves yet and there are so many ideas I wanna do for Keira and The Murray!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 29: Computer Works.

We sat down for another round of the slide show machine.

"Alright fellas, let's get down to business..."

Bentley takes a moment to fix his bow.

"The first step to bringing up the fight between Neyla and the Contessa has gone well. We're down to the final setups before we spring our trap. Sly, I need you to steal a voice modulator and install it under Neyla's headquarters. If all goes as plan it should allow us to give orders to her armies without being detected. Unfortunately Neyla's recent bomb purchase has made her army stronger then before and might stake before were ready…! Which leads me to Murray, I need you to hotwire one of the Contessa's tanks and go to town and take out Neyla's army tanks. And finally I and Keira will venture back into the crypts to power up that old computer in the reeducation tower. We're going to need it to save Carmelita… Oh and Sly?"

Sly looks at the turtle in question.

"If you haven't already got one, you'll need to buy a paradlider for the heist. Okay let's move out!"

As the slide show machine turns off, Sly and Murray begin getting ready for their jobs and head out first. I and Bentley stayed behind to wait for Sly to finish his mission. When the raccoon came back, Bentley went to test out the voice modulator and he smile in victory when the said item is working perfectly.

Soon the two of us head on out while Murray has finally taken out some Neyla's tanks and is on his way back to the safe house. I follow the turtle to the marker and waited for him to put in the code at the door. I lean onto the wall of the building, arms cross.

"You do realize that once we free Carmelita, she'll go right after us."

Bentley took out his blue prints to find the code for this door.

"Yes, I'm aware of that."

I, of course, gave the turtle a frown.

"And you're okay with this?"

"Of course! She's an honest cop and one of the best cops at Interpol. We both know that she was setup."

"Yeah, I know… I just wish she would cut us a break."

Bentley puts away his blue prints and begins to putting the code.

"Knowing her, she won't even go on vacation until she captures us. But maybe she'll cut us a break once we free her from the Contessa."

I shiver at the thought of what the Contessa could've done to me… I would've been in the same boat as Carmelita. That's when I realize that there's no doubt that the Contessa would try to brainwash me too!

"I've just realized that if I didn't make a jump for it back at the prison…"

Bentley puts in the code as the door opens for us; he turns over to look at me with a raise eyebrow.

"She would've done the same thing she is doing to Inspector Fox, to me."

Bentley frowns at the thought.

"Yes… She would have. I'm just glad you aren't there. After finally saving Murray and Sly, it would be failure and wouldn't feel right if we lost you."

"It didn't feel right anyways without those two to begin with."

"Right but what I'm saying is that you always kept us together. Back when we were kids... You always hang out with us, you became part of the family and always help us when were upset or when we get into fights. Over the years, you've help us understand that fighting each other will never help solve our problems."

I smile kindly at the turtle.

"Thanks, Bentley."

He smiles back.

"No problem."

Just then Sly and Murray spoke up on our ear pieces.

"_Bentley's right you know. You did save our friendship many times in the past."_

I chuckle at Sly's comment.

"_We'll never be apart after all that we've been through! The Murray knows this for sure!"_

I smile wider before using my mic in my ear piece.

"Thanks guys."

"_No problem."_

They both said back at the same time. Bentley turns over to the door.

"Alright, let's head inside."

I walk right behind him and the two of us went face pale at the traps on the floor already! Moving logs with black spikes, more spikes on the floor too! Bentley force himself to get back to focus and looks over to an old computer by the wall next to them. I look at the turtle and the computer with a thoughtful look.

"So how are you going to hack the computers when there's no power anyways?"

Bentley turns over to me.

"Remember what General Clawfoot said?"

"There was a lot he said… Besides telling us off."

He ignores that last part.

"He said that there's a mobile energy source stored at the end of this hallway."

I look over to the traps and frown again.

"You sure 'hallway' is the right term for this?"

He looks over to the said 'hallway' and goes face pale again.

"Yes well… While the idea of jumping down a crypt filled with whirling, razor sharp spikes might scare me, in face terrorize my every fiber, it's the only way to power up that old computer in the re-education tower. Without that thing online we'll never get at the Clockwerk Eyes or free Carmelita."

I stood in my place, staring at the traps ahead.

"Good luck Bentley… Don't wanna see any turtle pieces."

He shots me with a glare.

"Why'd you have to say that!? And I'm not the one going this by myself."

How stupid can I be? I blush in embarrassment when I realize that I'm doing this too! I guess those traps got me a little shock till the point where I forgot that I'm here too… I sigh and go onto one knee as Bentley walks over and attaches himself to my back.

"Hang on tight."

He gulps at that.

"K-Keira, take it slow and- **AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**"

I ran straight into the trap and jump over the spinning logs with spikes while keeping an eye out for the spikes on the ground. I hop over each safe spot until I made it to the other side of the room and begin running down a set of stairs while the turtle on my back sighs in relief.

"Don't ever do that again!"

"Sorry no can do."

I reply back with a grin. I ran towards another larger trap that has longer spinning logs with spikes on them and even more spikes on the ground. He screams into my ear while I flinch and took long jumps over the logs and spikes on the floor till I made it to another trap that had some spikes in the floor and moving giant ax's that hung from the ceiling.

I didn't wait for Bentley to finally breathe as I ran and took a long jump in between the two axes and use my arms and hands to land and do a long flip over between the next set of axes after the first one. Bentley finally breathes in and out as I run up another set of stairs that leads to a set of logs with spikes crashing into each other and backs away until doing so again and again. I look down to the floor to see more spikes there as well.

"Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

I look over my shoulder to him.

"Bentley you're in good shape. It's impossible to get one."

"I can't… Breathe!"

But he does have a breathing problem when it comes to quick and dangerous tings… I went on one knee for him to let go and he sits down onto the floor for a moment to catch his breath while taking a second to use his inhaler before feeling much better. He stands up with a glare.

"Don't ever do that again!"

I cross my arms with my own glare.

"Okay, sure, I guess I'll just let the traps kill us since their almost fast as how I was going."

He looks behind me to see the trap in front of us and frowns at the speed rate their going.

"Fine… But I'm closing my eyes."

I nod my head and went back down onto one knee for him. He climbs up on my back and hang on tightly again and closes his eyes. I waited for a moment before jumping and running from the logs and spikes until I made it to the other side and ran down the stairs again until we came upon another large room that has two long logs moving around together in circle with two smaller spinning logs attach from under it. Of course there are also spikes in the floor… I took a deep breath before running and taking a long over some logs and the spikes. One log almost got my tail but I jump out of the way just in time and made it across the other side.

"How many traps are there!?"

I ask, getting annoy with this job already.

"Not much left."

Bentley answers while keeping his eyes shut. I sigh before running down another set of stairs and stop in my tracks at what I am seeing.

"Well looks like this is it."

He opens his eyes to see the very item across from water and stares at it.

"That's what we need for the heist!"

I nod my head before looking over at how deep the water is. I then saw something move and I back away in surprised.

"I think there's something inside the water."

Bentley then gulps.

"U-use those planks over there. They look like they could hold us up."

"They do… But I don't know if they'll save us."

"We'll just have to see…"

Bentley whispers while I forced myself to woman up and I run over to the first plank and land onto it without a problem… Until a large purple tentacle came and starts swinging it's arm down upon us. Bentley and I scream before I jump to the next plank. Another arm came out so I jump over to the next one and it did the same thing before I finally made it to the other side. Bentley quickly gets off of my back to grab the large battery.

"A-ha! This acid battery should do the trick."

I look over to the turtle as he walks over to an old looking computer next to me.

"Just walk close to the electrode and voila! Prepare to be hacked you knave."

I took this time to catch my breath as I sit down onto the floor. Minutes later Bentley completes his hack.

"That's one down, two to go."

I knee down on one leg so that Bentley could grab hold of me again as I felt more added weight on my back. This won't be easy now…

"Be careful not to get hurt Keira. If the battery gets hit were done for."

"That's nice…"

I comment in a sarcastic tone before taking a long jump onto the planks as those tentacles come back for round two. I move out of the way as fast as I could before running all the way back to the large room with those extra logs, almost lost my tail again but made it out just fine and also jump out of the way from the two logs crashing into each other. After getting out of that trap, Bentley lets go and walks over with the battery, turning the second computer on, which I didn't notice before when I past this room, and begins his hacking while I sit down for a rest. After a moment Bentley finishes up and turns over to me.

"One more computer and we can get out of here!"

Again, I let him climb and hold onto me as I made it out of the last two traps and finally got to the last computer. Bentley gets off my back while I fell down onto the hard ground.

"Finally… The last one!"

I shouted in joy as Bentley gets to work.

"_Sounds like hard work."_

Sly chuckles into our ear pieces. I glare at the celling.

"We're you and Murray listening the whole time?"

"_Pretty much."_

Murray answers that one. I pout with my arms now cross.

"How about you guys go around underground with a genius turtle and a giant battery full of acid that wades a ton all on your back!"

They both chuckle so I roll my eyes.

"_Another time."_

Sly replies and I was about to make a comeback when Bentley finish his third round of hacking and turns over with a wide smile of his victory.

"With that old computer powered up our work here is done."

"Thank you!"

I shouted with joy, standing up as Bentley and I ran back to the safe house, bringing the acid battery with us.


	30. Chapter 30: High Road

**A/N:** _Ten more chapters to go!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story!_

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 30: High Road.

The lights turn off, the three of us sat down for another season of the slide show machine as Bentley begins the list of things we need to do for our heist.

"It's time for the attack on the castle and in the confusion to pull off the heist, I've made Operation: High Road. First Keira will take down the spot lights on the main gate with the codes provided by General Clawfoot while Murray hops back into the hotwire tank he stole and watch her back in case the guards and the Contessa's tanks come along to stop her. Then with the help of the voice modulator, I'll order Neyla's forces to attack! Sly will then paraglide the two of us over to the Contessa's get away blimp and will then get inside her re-education tower. The assault of the castle will undoubtly draw the shadow guards **off** their post and if we free Inspector Fox, she's sure to clean out the Contessa! With the Mind Shuffler exposed I'll plant the Bad Mojo Bomb and presto! The Clockwerk Eyes are ours! If the three of you are ready, let's take our positions and get this thing started!"

Of course, before we begin our big heist we had to pack everything we needed in order to escape quickly once our job here is done. After we made sure everything is pack, we begin our heist. I stood on top of a small roof nearby the gates on Contessa's castle. I look around before bringing out my binocucom to look at where this code box is at on the main gate. I smile when I spotted it before contacting everyone.

"Guys, you all ready?"

It took a moment for them to answer back.

"_Sly and I have just reached the tallest part he could get to on the castle. We're ready."_

"Murray?"

Murray didn't answer at first before we all heard grunts and cries of pain. He must be trying to fit inside the tank. Soon the hippo replies back.

"_I'm on my way to your position."_

"Alright."

I reply back, and begin waiting for the hippo driver to appear. When he did, he talks through his ear piece to mine.

"_Alright, I'm here."_

I look over to see a few guards around the main gate.

"Take out the guards, big guy."

Murray didn't need to be told twice as he took aim and fires at the guards. It did make a lot of noise but that didn't matter because I am now heading over to the code box on the main gate and begin doing my magic.

"That General Clawfoot better have told the truth. I don't wanna deal with Contessa's men right now."

I thought with a glare before putting the code in and the switch lights turn off while Murray took out a few more guards that headed our way. I smile at the search lights turning off.

"It's done!"

I shouted to Murray, who smiles back before contacting Sly and Bentley.

"_Oh yeah! The lights are down, time to call in the cavalry. I'll go see if I can get take out those guards so that we'll get out easier!"_

I begin climbing up a pipe to the roofs.

"I'm going to the tower guys, just in case if those Shadow guards leave and if the Contessa tries getting away."

They didn't reply back while Bentley begins his part of the heist.

"_Attention blood thirsty mercenary forces- the castle defenses are down! Seize this opportunity for aggressive military action by pressing an attack on the castle… Uhh, charge! For victory, for glory!"_

I couldn't help but laugh out loud at the acting. I peak over the roof I'm now on to see the tanks and planes heading over to the castle while the guards continue to do their jobs without even realizing what's going on before it turns out to be too late and boom they get hit with bombs of all kinds.

"_That should do it."_

Bentley said to us while I continue running to the tower.

"_Now that you're done being a war monger, feel like paragliding over to that blimp?"_

"_Just make sure to grab the rope hanging off that thing… I don't want you to drown."_

I listen to Sly and Bentley before finally reaching the tower and went into hiding in the shadows as I could see Sly and Bentley paragliding trowds the blimp. The raccoon catches the rope hanging out of it and climbs up till I couldn't see them anymore. Just then the blimp gets turn to the tower and the two enter. Suddenly the Shadow guard's starts walking out of the tower so I waited until they backs were in front of me. I sneak out of the darkness and stab my fingers into their necks, causing them to fall down out cold. I smirk before going back into hiding. Soon after a minute or two the Contessa started running out with Carmelita behind her, shooting shock pistols at the spider. I couldn't help but grin at the view until they leave out of my sight.

"_That Carmelita, always trying to resolve her problems with a shock pistol."_

I chuckle at Sly's words.

"_She is rather truculent. Stand clear Sly, this might have a larger blast then anticipated."_

I blink a few times before hearing a large explodes which hurt my ear like hell and I jump and rub my ear like crazy. Too loud…

"_Bentley! You okay?"_

"_This is a no place for an asthmatic… But I'm okay and I've located one of the Clockwerk Eyes, can you find the other?"_

Before Sly could respond, someone else beat him to it.

"_No worries chaps, it's safely in hand."_

Our eyes went wide in surprised.

"Neyla!?"

Sly and I both shouted out in surprised.

"_Thanks for clearing out the Contessa… Nothing I did could pry her away from the Clockwerk Eyes. Hmm, one should be enough for the old bird. Ta-ta."_

"_Bentley! Take the Eye and escape on the blimp… I'm going after Neyla!"_

"_But...? The plan!... It… This wasn't in the plan!"_

"Plans do change, Bentley!"

I shouted in my ear piece before I spotted Neyla running out of the tower. I came out from the shadows and tackle her down onto the floor. She growls and tries pushing me off when I stop her and she kicks me into the belly. I felt the air come out of my lunges while Sly came out of the tower and begin running trowds us when the tiger knocks me away and begins running away until she jumps off of the roof with her own paraglide. Sly runs after her while Bentley gets back onto the blimp and parks it on the large roof I am on.

"Get on!"

I get up and head over to the blimp and Bentley goes back inside the control room of the blimp and begins driving when Neyla use a microphone in her ear piece.

"_Attention my fire arms! Take out the Contessa's blimp!"_

I ran inside the room to see an eye wide turtle while I had the same shocked look on my face as well. Just then we heard gun fire from below and so I ran out of the room to look down while Bentley tires driving out of the gun fire. I stare down at the tanks and then I look up to see some of the air planes trying to get us.

"Bentley!"

"_I know, I know!"_

Just then I spotted Sly and Neyla on another roof. Neyla got stick in something… A large spider web? Uh-oh…

"_You really should watch where you're going… This place is dangerous."_

"_Don't you dare! The Eye is MINE! IT'S MINE!"_

Just then a spider leg came and knocks Neyla off of the web and away from the roof. I look down to see her taking out another paraglide and lands safety onto the ground before running away.

"_Mr. Cooper… I believe that Eye belongs to me."_

I look over to see the Contessa in front of Sly when I noticed something blue and fast come at the blimp. Before I could blink the blimp begin coming down trowds the large deep river below us.

"Merciful Hades!"

I run back into the controller room to get Bentley out of here. I grab his arm and begin running outside with him as he contacts Sly.

"Sly can you read me? Carmelita shot out the guidance system and the blimp's descending at a decidedly unsafe rate! We're going down! DOWN! DOWWWWWWN!"

The two of us jump into the river as the blimp behind us crashes and explodes into the water behind us. I couldn't hear what the Contessa or Sly talking about due to the water in my ears while I think I heard Murray yelling out something… Of course the ear piece and our binocucom are water proof but we can't do much with them under water. I look around in the water to spot Bentley swimming trowds me. He grabs my arm before taking me up to the surface. I cough out a few times before breathing normally.

"You okay?"

I look over to the turtle.

"Yeah, what about you?"

"I'm fine, I'm just glad I still have…"

That's when he touches his back shell to only found out that the Clockwerk Eye isn't there anymore.

"Oh no! The Clockwerk Eye is gone!"

That's when I dive down into the water to see if I could find a glowing Eye ball and frown deeply before going back up for air.

"I can't find it!"

Bentley looks around until he spotted the Eye nearby.

"There!"

I turn over to where he is pointing at and smile when I lay eyes on the large glowing eye on the side wall on land. We begin swimming over and I climb up and help Bentley out of the water. We both turn around to see Carmelita there with her shock pistol. We both put our hands up quickly.

"If you two are here then that means Cooper is too... Where is he?"

We didn't talk while she spots the Clockwerk Eye and begins walking trowds it with her gun still pointing at us.

"Not talking huh? I don't have time for this…"

She uses one hand to pick up the large glowing eye before giving us a warning glare.

"If you two try stopping me, you'll regret it."

Bentley starts talking then.

"B-but we're trying to stop the Contessa too!"

She aims her shock pistol at the turtle, whom went face pale. She then begins backing away before turning and ran away with the Clockwerk Eye and heads inside an empty tank. Right when she starts running off, Bentley quickly contacts Sly and Murray for help.

"Guys, help! Carmelita took the Eye, and she's trying to get away in one of the Contessa's tanks!"

That's when Murray answers him.

"_Don't worry about it little buddy, I won't let her get away."_

The two of us begin running off in another pathway when I contacted Murray with my eye piece.

"Be careful, Murray. She didn't look very pleased when we saw her."

"_Understood!"_

I look up while running with the turtle back to the safe house when I saw Sly jumping over one roof too another, I'm guessing he's going after the Contessa. I stop in my tracks while Bentley continues running when he looks behind him to see me standing there and stops.

"Keira?"

I look over to him.

"I think Sly's going after the Contessa."

He looks around in worry.

"He can take care of himself, come on! We need to get out of here!"

"What if he needs help?"

"Keira!"

I begin climbing up the light polls.

"I'll be back! Just wait at the van, okay?"

Bentley looks back and forth between the way to the van and back to me before speaking.

"You better come back alive, you hear me!?"

I nod my head as I begin climbing up pipes on the castle.

"Don't worry 'mom' I'll be home before dinner!"

I didn't turn my head to see him glare at me as I continue climbing up. Bentley turns around and begins walking back to the safe house. While climbing as fast as I could, I could already hear Sly talking through my ear piece and at the top of the roof.

"_There's nowhere left to run. We both know I can beat you in a fight… So why don't you hand over the Eye?"_

I then heard the Contessa talking.

"_You're right Cooper, in a battle of strength you've proven yourself… But with this Clockwerk Eye I can battle in your mind!"_

While still continuing to climb, I could hear a fight now going on. I could hear Sly swinging his crane around at the Contessa while she swings her arms around. When I finally made it to the top, Contessa brings out the other Clockwerk Eye and grins darkly at the raccoon. Sly's eyes went wide before making a run for it when a green glow captures his form and he ends up falling down onto the roof with dizzy eyes. He tries getting up but fails back down. I gasp in alarm.

"What did you do to him!?"

She turns over and grins wider.

"My dear, Keira, your question is about to be answered."

My eyes went wide so I jump out of the way when the eye glows green and flashes down onto the spot of where I once was. She growls when she missed and was about to try again when I tackle and begin beating her.

"This is for capturing my friends!"

I go for a punch at her cheek.

"This is for hurting Sly and using the Clockwerk Eye on him!"

I punch her again.

"This is for Murray!"

I punch her much harder after saying that.

"And this is for- GAH!"

She finally finds a way to knock me off of her as I hit the roof in pain. She gets up quickly while Sly shakes his head from the small brainwash he have just faced and tries standing himself up when he spotted me and the Contessa. She glares down at me, while rubbing one of her cheeks.

"You're going to regret ever touching me like that ever again."

Just before she could use her brainwashing on me, Sly attacks her from behind. She screams in pain so I took this chance to get up and finish her off by stabbing her in all of her spider legs in the knees as she falls down. She tries getting up but growls in rage before taking a deep breathe to calm herself.

"You've got a strong mind Cooper… I never would have guessed!"

I roll my eyes before stabbing my fingers into her neck, getting her out cold. Sly picks up the other Eye while I look over to the raccoon.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, thanks for the save back there. I didn't want to find out what she made me do while I was brainwashed."

I smile at him and was about to say something when Murray calls us from his binocucom. I answer since the raccoon is holding his crane and the Eye with both hands.

"Yeah?"

"_I got the Clockwerk Eye from Carmelita! We're at the van, waiting for you two. Are you both okay?"_

I nod my head.

"Yeah, we're fine. We'll see you there."

I then hang up and took the Eye from Sly while he and I run on the roofs back to the safe house where they wait for us. Along the way, we could already hear Interpol coming our way.

Things didn't turn out as plan as we would've hoped… It didn't matter because we took down the Contessa and we got both of the Clockwerk Eyes. Before we hit the high way, Sly and I climb back up onto the roofs to see what has become of the Contessa. She was being forced into the Interpol prison van while Neyla stood in front of her with a death glare. She must be really mad about getting knock away from the giant web by the spider. Anyways because of her capturing the Contessa, she was promoted to the rank of captain.

Soon the two of us realize that we weren't on the roofs alone. Carmelita was glaring down at the pink tigress and if you look closely you could see the fire in her eyes. Surprisingly Sly went off to help her get away while I head back to the van where Murray and Bentley are waiting at.

I don't know how long we have been hiding in these annoying disguises but I hope that we can come out from them soon. I don't like looking like an old woman…

**A/N: **_See you all next time!_


	31. Chapter 31: The Sickness

**A/N: **_Okay, so I recheck the count of chapters left and it turns out to be 12 instead of ten… Right now with this chapter and the one after that it would be… Well ten more chapters. My bad guys._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 31: The Sickness.

We didn't get to have a vacation after getting the Contessa in jail. After we went into hiding with our disguises, the cops blocked every entrance off and we had to wait until they finally left without finding us. When we saw our first opening of escape, we took and no one seemed to notice Murray's insane driving abilities as we hit the high way.

While on the road days later, Bentley got some Intel about where the next Clockwerk Parts are. Our next location is Canada in the mountains side, hidden from the any towns. There in the mountains is an old train station owned by another Klaww Gang member named Jean Bison.

Jean Bison's history is quite interesting then the other Klaww Gang member's pasts so far. Back in the year 1852, during the gold rush years, he went into one of the mountains and never came back out alive due to an avalanche. He became froze alive for many years until a few years ago; he broke free and is very much alive without a scratch. While he was living his life before the avalanche attack, he always dreamed of taming the 'wild north' with building dams to stop the passing water, and cutting down all trees with the sharp end of axe.

_Sly Cooper…_

_And gang…_

_He who tames The Iron Horse. _

Staring off into a small window from inside the small safe house, it started to snow gently. I smile at the beautiful view. I love the snow and the fresh winter air. The problem is, I hate getting so damn cold. I shiver a little. My fur may look warm but that doesn't mean I am. I didn't pay attention to Bentley and Sly talking. Sly went out to do the recon job again and Bentley is giving him the details of where he needs to go. I end up shivering again.

"You look cold."

I turn over to see Murray, who is keeping himself warm by wearing his winter coat. I look away with a small frown.

"A little…"

Bentley looks over to me for a moment before speaking to Sly again. Murray smiles before walking over and hands me his white scarf.

"Here."

I look over in to him with surprised eyes. I shook my head no at him quickly.

"But that's your famous scarf! I can't take that from you!"

He smiles wider at me, scarf still in front of me.

"The Murray wouldn't let a fair maiden as yourself freeze."

I couldn't help but let out a small chuckle. I shake my head no again before letting out a sigh.

"Don't you ever think about yourself, Murray?"

He thought about it before grabbing himself a chair and sat down next to me.

"Of course I do. But when a friend is in need, I think of them first instead of myself."

I smile at him kindly. A small blush on my cheeks.

"Great, now if only we could get Bentley to sleep more!"

"Hey!"

We both laugh out loud together. Bentley rolls his eyes before going back to work on his laptop. I look down at the scarf in his hands again. He continues smiles back at me before standing up and wrap the said scarf around my neck gently. My small blush grew a bit as I couldn't help stop continuing to smile. Murray was about to sit back down when he noticed the blush and frowns, putting his hand onto my forehead.

"Are you okay? You're not running a fever…"

Bentley looks over to see what is going on now. My blush grew and my heart starts to race. I quickly reacted and remove his hand from my forehead… But I didn't realize that I didn't let go.

"I'm fine, t-thank you!"

Bentley turns away with a small smile on his lips. Murray blinks in question.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-yes!"

"Okay…"

The two of us fell silent until he looks down at my hand holding his. I didn't notice where he was looking while I continue to look away from him. Suddenly I felt a thumb gently rubs against the palm of my hand. I slowly look down and see what is going on and stares at the said two hands in confusion… Until I realize that I was still holding his hand and let go with a even deeper red blush on my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry!"

I shouted out in a panic, not hearing the chuckle from Bentley as Murray blinks and looks back over to me in confusion.

"For what?"

Now I was blinking in confusion until I look down at the floor with a sudden thought. He must not realize-! Another hand went onto my forehead.

"Keira, your cheeks are redder then before."

I quickly stood up, getting him to move his hand away.

"I-I'm going to bed then! See ya guys!"

I quickly run to my small bed room while Bentley starts to form a laugh. Murray looks over to him in question.

"What?"

Bentley removes his glasses and cleans them with a cloth before looking at the hippo with a smile.

"Don't worry about it, big guy."

-Later-

I couldn't sleep due to the fact that I kept on dozing off in the van on the way here… I held my pillow close to my chest as I stare up at the celling in thought with a deep frown.

"What was that…? Why was I blushing…? Or freaking out for that matter?"

He cares, that's why he touches my forehead for a fever. He must be right… He has to be right. I must be sick. I held the pillow tighter at the next on-coming thoughts.

"If so why do I feel so…? I don't know the right words…"

I guess I'm having a fever after all… That would sound right. A knock came at my door so I stood up and answer it. Sly stood there with a smile.

"Hey there, kitty."

I raise an eyebrow.

"That has got to be the worst nick-name ever… And I ask you to stop calling me that years ago, remember?"

Sly smiles weakly, remembering the nightmare-ish times of beatings and warnings I have gave him many years ago.

"Right, sorry. Anyways Bentley wants you to come down for another round of slide show."

I nod my head before putting down my pillow and walk down to the living room and sat down between the guys, not making eye contact with Murray who looks at me in worry. Bentley begins his slide show before Murray could ask what's wrong.

"Thanks to Sly's efforts we now know the location of all three Clockwerk Parts…"

"**THREE!?"**

"Two lungs and a stomach. Jean Bison has granted each piece to three of his Iron Horse trains. This improvement allows the trains to run all night and day, we won't have the luxury to sneak inside with them never stopping. While in motion, the only way aboard is through a hatch on the caboose's roof… Which unfortunately has been locked down. These need to go! First collect the spice's gas from the balloons above town and down land on the back of the caboose to blow off the locks. Once the way is clear, I'll suit up and jump onto Iron Horse number one while it passes near town. With some luck we'll have the first Clockwerk Lung in a few hours."

I stare at the paper made screen before getting up and was about to head to my room when I felt a hand onto my shoulder. I turn around to see Murray looking at me in worry.

"Keira, are you okay?"

Sly and Bentley look over while I frown but nod my head.

"I'm okay… I think I'm going back to bed."

He frowns at this but nods his head in understanding.

"I hope you get well soon."

I wanted to smile but I feel too sad to do so. I wave at my friends before walking back up to my bed room to hide in. It's gotta be a sickness! It has to be!


	32. Chapter 32: Picking The Pockets

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 32: Picking The Pockets.

Waiting for Bentley to make a job for me, I continue staring up at my celling in my bed room. I had the blankets wrap around my skinny form as the snow continue to appear from the foggy clouded sky.

"So damn cold… I can't wait to head home and sleep, play video games, eat, get Sly to take me out shopping like he promised he would…"

I wish the guys would come back soon… Bentley is waiting at one of the markers he place for himself to get onto the caboose of Iron House number one while Murray gave Sly lifts into the cold air to have him paraglide all the way down to those giant spice gas balloons. It felt so quiet, I didn't like it. I was always on a job of some kind but this has got to be the first time in a while that I wasn't doing any jobs with or without my friends. I sat up when I felt my tummy growl. I guess a bite to eat wouldn't hurt… Right?

"Its better then staying in my bed, doing nothing."

I move out of my bed and head down stairs to get something to eat when only to frown when there wasn't any food left… Shoot. It must have been because we didn't go on any week breaks from our heist. Just then I heard a beeping sound on Bentley's laptop. I walk over to see that Bentley is contacting the computer. I didn't have my binocucom on me at the moment so he must have thought I was in the living room. Nevertheless, I answer it.

"Hello?"

"_Keira! I'm so glad you answered!"_

I frown a little at Bentley's tone.

"What's going on? Did Sly get hurt?"

I felt panic over come me now as I could hear him having a panic attack.

"_It's awful! I can't believe it!"_

The panic grew and now I was feeling my heart begin to beat quicker.

"What happen!? Tell me!"

"_It's Murray!"_

My eyes went wide in horror. My whole world begins to crash around me.

"_He went out looking for a snack and got captured… By Inspector Fox!"_

"Wow wait… Carmelita? As in the cop? She's here!?"

"_YES!"_

I ran off to my room to get my things and fix my hair before running down to the laptop again.

"Don't worry, I'll find him while you guys continue doing your mission!"

"_B-But-!"_

"Don't worry. You and Sly got a mission to do on that train. I'll see you back at the safe house with Murray, safe and sound."

Bentley heisted for a moment before answering back.

"_Alright, we're counting on you. Bring Murray back, safe and sound!"_

I hung up on the call and begin running out of the safe house and begin looking for Murray or for Carmelita. I also kept a close eye on the trains and the guards nearby.

I ran around in the whole town, no luck. I then head on over to look around the train tracks but still couldn't find Murray or Inspector Fox. I started looking at those three small houses that is a far from the town. I look carefully without getting caught. Two had nothing but guards and the last one had Jean Bison sleeping.

Just when I was about to lose hope, I came to a stop nearby the small mountain that held the track signal machine on top with those annoying hawks above it. I look around in question, wondering what those sounds are and where they are coming from.

"What's that sound?"

I begin walking carefully to the unknown sounds until I started to hear it much better and quickly recognize the sound. I ran over on a small hill in hopes and smile widely when I finally spotted Carmelita! She was taking down one of Bison's guard's in no time at all!

"Pathetic."

The female fox mutter under her breath before looking around her. While doing so I spotted Murray's Comm on her belt and a few guard keys inside her back pocket. I was about to go and pick-pocket her when I stop myself.

"She could lead me to Murray…"

I thought and so, I begin following her from a distance. I didn't want her finding neither me nor the guards as well so I try to stay far but able to see her. Carmelita went to the three small wooden houses before heading trowds town. She took out a few guards that were after her before turning around every once in a while in case someone like a raccoon I know very well is sneaking behind her.

Soon she started heading trowds a hill so I climb up a light pole and begin slowly walking on the large black wires. How Sly does this is beyond me but if he can do this, so can I. Right when I finally got close enough to see Carmelita better, I held back my gasps when I saw Murray in a tight metal cage with locks on it. Inspector Fox stare at him before speaking.

"Hey criminal! You doing okay in there? I know it's tight but you won't get shocked if you hold still."

Murray looks at her with a frown before looking down to his feet.

"I'm okay…And thanks for that bag of jelly beans, I was starving."

The female fox nods her head in return.

"Won't be long now. Once I bust the other members of your gang we'll get out of here."

Murray looks up at her in worry.

"I'm grateful for the jelly beans and all but aren't you on the outs with Interpol now?"

That made the woman glare at him.

"I'm an honest cop! Busting the Cooper Gang will prove my innocence and show everyone that Constable Neyla set me up!"

"You mean Captain Neyla? I hear she got promoted..."

Carmelita glare hardens before turning away from him.

"Whatever! Just sit tight… I'm going to look for your pals."

Carmelita turns around without looking up to spot me as she begins walking away. When it look safe enough to move, I climb down from the pole and run over to the hippo who smile widely when he spotted me.

"Keira! Oh, I'm so glad to see you!"

"Hang tight, pal. I'm going to pick lock those locks."

Murray gasps and begins to panic, shaking his head no and cries out no at me.

"W-wait!"

I stop myself from picking at the first lock with my claws. I look up at him.

"Don't pick lock these! The gate is electric, if you pick the locks you'll-!"

"Get shocked…"

I cut him off, jumping back away in surprised of my almost actions.

"Thanks for the tips, big guy. I didn't realize that…"

He nods his head in understanding.

"You gotta get me out of here! She got all three keys and my binocucom!"

"I'll get it back. I figure out how to pick-pocket awhile back."

Murray face turn one into worry.

"Okay but be careful. She's tough, Keira. If you manage to get a key you'd better run for it. Carmelita's sure to notice and chase after you."

I cross my arms with a serious look.

"If Sly can pick pocket a smart Interpol cop from behind and get away with it then so can I."

With that said, I begin running off to find the said woman while Murray calls me to come back but I didn't listen. Whatever he's gotta say, he can say it later. I'm not letting Murray get capture again… Even if it means I gotta force that framed cop to let him go!

I already spotted the fox walking back into town and I knew it wasn't going to be easy. I run up towards the fox before slowing down and begin creeping carefully behind the woman and reach out with my claws when Carmelita shoots a guard who didn't see the shock pistol coming. I almost let out a gasps but cover my mouth up quickly. The cop stop for a moment and thought that I was going to get caught when she shrug her shoulders and move onwards. I stop my sigh of relief from coming out and start sneaking behind her again and pick-pocket the first key. I then pick-pocket the second key and was about to go for the third when a hand grab my own with a strong hold.

"SHIT!"

I thought as Carmelita turns around quickly with a death glare. I flinch at the fire burning in her eyes.

"You're going to regret ever pick-pocketing me, cat."

I gulp before making a mad dash for it as she begins firing at me from behind. I almost jump a few times when the shock pistols almost got my tail or my feet. Luckily I made a sharp turn and climb up a pole as fast as I could before making it to the top of a roof. The female fox look around for where I ran off too before shouting out:

"I'LL FIND YOU, KEIRA!"

I back away onto the roof from its edge in case and sigh in relief after a moment of hearing the fox run off. I crawl back to the edge and peak my head out of my hiding spot. I look around for her until I noticed her turning the corner of a house.

I begin going after her to get the last key. When I got close enough from behind, I reach out again with my claws and pick-pocket her for the last key. I was about to go for Murray's Comm when she quickly turn around and fire. I try moving out of the way when I felt a part of my leg get shocked. I held back a scream but I couldn't stop the tears.

"Your mine now!"

I start running off when my leg begins slowing me down. I felt like it was losing all feeing and muscle inside but I force the leg to continue moving. I ran back into town and pray to whomever that the guards heard us and were coming after the ex-Inspector. I look behind me while running to see some of the guards spotting the fox and begin going after her so I took my chance to run over to Murray while I force my hurt leg to act normal. I couldn't let him see what happen to me.

When I finally got back, Murray smile wide at me.

"Hey Murray. I'm back and I got the keys."

I begin taking out each and every key to unlock the locks. Murray smiles wider when he got out and wraps his arms around me. I chuckle a little while hugging him back as he puts me down.

"Thanks pal; I was getting a Charlie horse standing in that box."

"It's no biggie. You better get going or else she'll spot us."

Murray nods his head and begins running off back to the safe house. I then turn around and flinch at the pain I was holding up inside on my leg.

"This better go away soon. I can't let the guys see me like this."

I mutter under my breath. I look down at the three keys in my hand with a thought. I need to get Murray's binocucom back or else if she returns back to Interpol, those cops might find a way to track us by contacting ours. I force my bad leg to run forward so that I could find the female fox again. When I spotted her, she was still at the town and finally took out the last guard that dare come into her way. She curse when she realize that the guards made her lost track of me and begins looking around for clues when I appear from behind and put my arms up into the air.

"Hey, Carmelita."

The fox turns around quickly with her shock pistol aim. She didn't fire this time when she noticed my arms up in defense.

"What is this? Surrendering already?"

I slowly nod my head. This could work…

"I guess you could say that. But aren't you more interested in that raccoon you call Ring Tail?"

Carmelita blushes at the nick-name she always uses before shaking the blush off of her cheeks and glares at me.

"It doesn't matter. Capturing whoever comes first from the Cooper gang is more important then capturing the leader."

"Then I guess you don't want the keys I pick-pocket from you?"

"Hand those over. Now."

"Not until you hand me the hippo's goggles."

She raises an eyebrow at the title of Murray's binocucom before falling for it."

"Better hurry, Sly and Bentley are nearby. If you don't hurry you might never get all of them. Only I know where they are."

She quickly saw what I was getting at. I know she wants Sly more then the rest of us. I mean come on! That raccoon is wanted more then me or the others! She growls under her breath before tossing me Murray's binocucom while I toss her the three keys. I bow down.

"Nice doing business with you. Sly and Bentley are at the train station nearby. They won't stay there for long."

Carmelita glares at me one more time before running off to find them. I smirk in victory before running back to the safe house. Soon Sly and Bentley came back from their Iron Horse train job together and we smile at the victory of capturing the first Clockwerk Lung.

And boy, does that iron lung know how to make fire!

**A/N: **_I feel like this chapter sucks… Oh well, see you all next time!_


	33. Chapter 33: Burnt Lung

**A/N: **_So it's been a while… A really long time since I updated. I have no good reasons anymore. I have just decided to update whenever I'm not distracted and actually want to get into editing and updating the story. Mostly because I still want to update my other story and also get to making a new story that just needs to be edited. Thank you for putting up with my boring words so far though guys._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves. Only my OC and her role in the story._

_Enjoy!_

Chapter 33: Burnt Lung.

I ignore the pain in my leg as Bentley starts his slide show.

"Things are going great! We have already stolen one of Jean Bison's three of the Clockwerk parts. However Iron House two and three are going to be a little tougher to crack. First I'll need to hop aboard Iron Horse two and do a little RC chopper attack to clear out the air defenses. Once clear it will be up to Keira to work her magic in the train to get at that second Clockwerk Lung."

My head shot up to Bentley in surprised. Wouldn't Sly be better for the job instead of me? That and my leg…

"Murray, you'll need to trap some of the local bear cups in order to unlock a nearby hand-cart. We're going to need it to catch up with Iron Horse number three. But don't worry the cups won't be hurt. Although I can't saw the same for the guards…"

Murray was the first to leave the safe house while Sly used Bentley's computer to help the hippo out with his job. Bentley went out to his marker while I ran over to my own. When I finally made it to my spot on a hill, thanks to my annoying and painful leg making things worst, Bentley contacts me through his binocucom.

"Hey, is your RC chopper even have enough kick to take out those weapons on that train?"

"_We'll get the job done… Provided I can catch up with that train!"_

I chuckle at the worry tone in his voice. I'm not worry that he'll miss it. The guy is quick on his feet for a small turtle. I, on the other hand fear the idea of not being able to land and stay on a fast moving train…

Soon I spotted the turtle running off of the hill and landed onto the caboose of Iron Horse number two and jump down onto the metal balcony behind the last car. He then takes out a controller and soon enough the RC chopper appears from the safe houses roof towards him. The genius takes a look around the small chopper to make sure it's working fine.

"_This had better work. Keira won't stand a chance making it though this train unless I neutralize the aerial defenses on the roofs… Good thing I outfitted the RC chopper with a cannon."_

I made a face. Won't I be running inside the cars, not the roofs? Sometimes I wish Bentley told me things more often.

"Don't you think it would waste ammo if you took them out?"

"_Of course not!"_

"I'm just asking because I would probably be inside the train cars…"

Bentley didn't answer for a few seconds.

"_I'm doing it in case you would have to go on top of the roofs."_

I didn't say anymore as the turtle begins taking control of his RC chopper. I watched as my pal take out the small planes and turrets on the roofs until watching the last turret get destroy.

"_Yes! The aerial defenses are down… Now it's all up to you Keira to finish the job."_

I smile at the sound of Bentley's words before putting away my binocucom and prepare myself for Iron Horse number two. I soon spotted the front of the train getting closer to my spot when Bentley contacted me.

"_Keira, the second Iron Horse train is coming too fast. You might not have time to jump on to it"_

"Hey, you wanted me to get that second Clockwerk Lung. That's what I'm going to do. Besides there's more then one way of getting to that caboose."

I hang up on him before he could say anything else… Mostly because he kind of upset me or because that the caboose is about to past me! I force myself to quickly run and took a long jump and grab onto the pole hanging around the back of the caboose. I made my way up onto the roof and enter the train through the roof's door. When I landed inside, there were only a few metal boxes and barrels so I made my way over to the door and try to open it when it turns out to be lock.

"Should've known…"

I mutter before taking out my claws and begin lock-picking at the door and open it. I was about to run across the train car when I stop in my tracks to see two guards standing there between a few rows of seats. I look for a way around them until I noticed that both were asleep and leaning onto the walls. I grin and was about to walk forward when I almost trip over a glass bottle. I grab it quickly before it could crack and make a loud sound for the two guards to wake up.

"I need to watch where I'm going… These guards are sleeping because they're drunk on the job."

I thought before slowly sneaking by the first one and was on my way to past the second sleeping guard when I heard the second guy move. I stop in my tracks with worry eyes before turning my head slowly to see that the guard is still sleeping when he moved so I sigh in relief and took a step forward when I end up stepping onto another empty glass bottle and it cracks when it hits the floor. I went tense and quickly look over to see the two guards walking up.

"SHIT!"

I start running past the second guard as the two notices me and begin firing. I almost got killed when I got to the next car because of the red hot lasers so I acted quickly and jump over them. The two guards behind me couldn't get past the floor lasers so they begin to aim and fire! I'm so glad my leg is feeling much better from Carmelita's shock gun! When I got out of that car, I try opening the next door when it was locked.

"You have got to be kidding me-!"

I scream when a bullet almost got me. They must be trying to kill me! I look around quickly before spotting a ladder next to me the whole time so I climb up onto the roof. I was again, bout to run when I quickly spotted the guards on the roof as well. I growl under my breath before doing a battle cry and begin knocking out the first guard with my fingers stabbing into their necks. The rest begin to take me on but I soon came out on top and landed onto an outside storage car with two walking guards on it.

I carefully sneak behind the first guard before moving under a table as the second guy came walking trowds the first guy and the table before turning away. I made sure the first guard turns its back so I could sneak up behind the second. I smile to myself when I made it out to an indoor car to only frown when another floor of lasers stood in my way. I made fists before jump over the lasers here and there before heading over to the next car to see two sleeping guards and one walking around in a circle of barrels. I stare at the walking one before sneaking past the first sleeping guard, went behind the walking one until I made it past that guard and carefully walk past the second sleeping guard.

When I made it to the next car, I could see through the open door on the other side that the large train itself is there and the Clockwerk Lung nearby the hot engine. I look at the three sleeping guards and noticed that two of them would wake up every now and then so I had to perfectly get past them. It wasn't hard but it wasn't easy either. Jumping over whenever they bring up their flesh lights, or when I think they're moving…

It kind of made me a little paranoid but I made it across the other side and walk on over to the hot Clockwerk Lung. I didn't stop to think how hot it is when I grab the thing and almost let out a scream of pain. I growl while holding back my cries as I kick the damn lung off of the hooks that hang the said thing as it hits the floor. In a matter of seconds, the train begins stopping as the Clockwerk Lung still stays hot.

"_Keira! Is everything okay? The train suddenly stop!"_

I didn't answer the turtle at first because I took the metal hot lung out of the train with my claws- which are already hot and into the snow as I hop off to put my hands into the snow as well. I took a deep breath as the pain begins to help cool off my hands. When the pain finally stop, I took a look to see that my fur is a little burnt but my bare skin under it seems to be okay enough to still do my future jobs. I look over to see the Clockwerk Lung already melted the snow around it but it is cool enough to carry now.

"_Keira! Are you there!?"_

I sigh at the turtle's worry before contacting him.

"Yes, I'm fine…"

It's not a total lie.

"_Good. Did you get the Clockwerk Lung?"_

"Yup, I'll meet you at the safe house."

I said before hanging up and look over to see some of the guards getting out of the train. I glare at them before running trowds the Clockwerk Lung and begin running off back to the safe house.


	34. Chapter 34: Choo-Choo

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 34: Choo-Choo.

When I got back to the safe house with the Iron Lung, the guys were all sitting down in their spots around the table while Bentley just turn on his slide show machine. They didn't need to tell me a thing at all because we have always done this before any of our heists. I join Sly and Murray by sitting in the middle.

"Okay guys, this is it. Time to break into Iron Horse three and carry out the way to the Clockwerk Stomach. Now the train is moving too fast to jump onto here in town, so we'll have to catch up with it on Murray's new hand car. Once were in position, Sly and Keira will hop aboard and make his way up into the engine. While they travel through the interior, I'll watch the skies with my RC Chopper. I plan this as a text book train robbery. If we all do our jobs right what could possibly go wrong?"

A lot of, Bentley… A lot. The four of us begin packing our things into the van before following Murray to his new hand car.

"Hop aboard guys… We got a train to catch!"

I didn't question the hippo. Everyone has their own hidden strengths… This is one of Murray's. I'm still wondering where mine is though. Sly, Bentley, Murray, and I stood on top of the large hand car while Murray grabs hold onto the handle pairs that controls the car and gets to work. It took a moment before Murray started getting us closer and closer until we finally made it to the back of the caboose. I swear, sometimes I feel like we're inside a video game…

"Got it! Strong work Murray."

Sly cheered, looking over to see Murray already tired out but didn't dare slow down. Dude was panting loudly.

"Yeah, sure… 'The Murray's' strength knows no limits…"

I wanted to help him out but I knew that I'll only get in the way of his fast works on the handle pairs so I only smile at the hippo as Bentley turns over to us.

"You're on guys. Break into that train and steal the Clockwerk Stomach."

Sly looks at the turtle with a worry look.

"That Jean Bison's one strange guy, the Klaww Gang divides up the Clockwerk parts and he walks away with the stomach and lungs…? It still creeps me out."

Just then the car shakes, causing me to almost fall right off of the hand car when Sly grabs hold of my wrist and pulls me onto my feet. The guys sigh in relief of this as well. Before I could thank the raccoon Bentley spoke up first.

"Get creeped out later when we aren't riding an antique hand car at breakneck speeds!"

Sly quickly nods his head.

"Good point. It's time for a train robbery."

And so, Sly and I both took a long jump onto the balcony of the caboose. I follow the raccoon up the ladder and into the opening hatch onto the roof and land inside the tail car.

"Ready?"

I look over to the thief and nod my head yes.

"Ready as I'll ever be."

He takes off with me following behind him until he stops with me almost running into him. I look over the raccoon to see two awake guards with flesh lights on and there was no way of getting past them… suddenly look up to see Sly jumping onto a metal box and then jumps up onto an empty luggage shelf just above the two guards heads. I follow after him and the two of us jump over the second guard's head and carefully sneak into the next car.

In this one, there is lasers of course, not surprising but only this time the lasers were above a maze set up of luggage's and boxes. We could crawl our way through this one easily. Sly went into the left side entrance while I went into the right side. It is a very easy maze; this one is because we both made it out without getting our tails fried.

We move onto the next car when we stop and back away from the locked door with wide eyes. There, inside the next car is none other then Jean Bison himself! I look at Sly in worry while he looks around for another way.

"Dude looks way too strong to take for us to take on."

I whisper, hoping that the man in the next car didn't spot us. Soon the raccoon spotted a bar of wood sticking out of the side of the car and nods his head trowds it. I follow where he is looking at before gulping. Shit, it's the only way around too… I hope I can hide behind the window pillars. Sly went first and soon I follow behind a few seconds after. I couldn't help but look behind the window pillar to see the angry face on Jean Bison's face. I quickly look away with wide eyes.

"He looks really angry…"

I whisper, getting the raccoon to nod his head in agreeing. Soon the two of us made it past the car and made it to the front door of the next car. I begin pick-locking the door when Sly started climbing up the ladder next to me.

"I'll go see if the roof is safer."

I look through the door to see a few guards in there before nodding my head in agreeing.

"Be careful Sly."

Before he could reply back after climbing up onto the roof, we both heard gun fire coming fast from behind so Sly quickly jumps off of the roof behind me. The two of us look up to see a Canadian one seat air ship above us.

"Oi! Cooper! Thought I might find you here. Just can't stay away from these Clockwerk parts can you?"

I growl loudly as the thief looks over with a frown. Neyla, that son of a-!

"Oh, I just do it to meet exciting ladies like yourself."

I glare at Sly when he said that. He didn't look back at me while he watches the traitor cop from above. Neyla smirks down at us.

"If you'd like some excitement why not climb up on top of the train? I'm sure to get your heart pumping, maybe even show you my new ride."

"No thanks Neyla, I've seen enough already."

She thought otherwise as I got up and stop pick-locking at the door.

"What's the problem poodle? Afraid you can't take me on? Have to call your little friends for help?"

I gave her a death glare.

"Why don't you come down, off of that pathetic air ship of yours and face us head on!?"

Neyla burst out in laughter while Sly finally looks back at me and places his hand onto my shoulder while putting his other hand onto his ear piece to contacted the guys.

"Come in 'little friends', Neyla's got us pinned down… Any chance of air support?"

It took a moment for Bentley to answer back, since Murray couldn't answer at the moment.

"_I've already launched the RC Chopper- she won't know what hit her!"_

"Come on Cooper... Let's play-!"

That's when I form a grin. Looks like Bentley is already firing from behind. Neyla looks at her controls in confusion.

"What in blazes-!?"

Another fire hit her air ship. Neyla looks behind her to see it and glares at the chopper before setting her controls.

"Alright little RC friend, this should be a quick bit of destruction."

We both heard the attacks of both Neyla's air ship attacks and Bentley's RC Chopper attacks until we heard a loud boom sound and then came along Neyla's scream in rage.

"You rummy blighter! This is a… Huh?"

We both look over to see the pink tiger about to crush into a giant rock. We both turn around quickly.

"Oh no… OH NO!"

"That's some friendly flying, 'little friend.'"

Sly comments to Bentley while I grin wider at the failure of Neyla's air ship.

"_Whatever you say 'poodle'."_

I follow Sly up the ladder instead of pick-locking the door and begin following him to the next car that held only one guard who looks very sleepy. We easily sneak past this guy as I begin pick-locking the next door the held only about two duck guards inside. When I finally got it open, I turn around to see Sly gone. I look around until I spotted Sly waiting for me on the other side of the car. I roll my eyes before going inside the car and quickly knock out the two guards before unlocking the door and walk over to the raccoon.

"How did you get all the way here already?"

He smirks at me.

"You don't wanna know."

Something tells me he went underground the train… I sigh in defeat before following him past a few more guards until we finally made it to the engine where the Clockwerk stomach hangs in hooks before us. I look around while Sly makes sure no one followed us. I frown when I noticed nails were place into the body part.

"Hate to break the good news to you guys but looks like Jean Bison used his smarts and bolt the stomach onto the hooks."

Sly turns around while we both heard Bentley shout out a 'what' in surprised while Murray gasps. Sly looks at the said stomach too before nodding his head in agreeing.

"We'll have to crack the engine block to get it free."

It took a minute for Bentley to think about his next thoughts before replying back.

"_Then that's just what we'll do. A well placed bomb down the train's smoke stack will knock it loose. Just make sure to take some cover."_

"_Hurry up guys, I'm starting to get cramps in my arms!"_

Before we could say anything to Murray, guess who came back for round two!

"Not so fast chum! The Clockwerk part is mine. It will all be mine!"

Sly and I look up to see Neyla's air ship look really beat up but still workable. We both went for cover as Bentley and Neyla fraught each other again when she loses. Her air ship begins making alarm sounds and she starts flying out of control.

"You won't stop me! Not the Cooper Gang, not Interpol, NOT ANYONE!"

And then she crushed into a large pile of snow while I laugh loudly at her. Bentley drives his RC Chopper above the outside part of engine.

"_Stand clear you two, this might be messy."_

Sly and I back away as far as we could before we gave the all clear sign and he drops a bomb right into the hole of the engine part. The engine quickly explodes but was okay but Bentley nor Murray knew that as we both stare at the still hot Clockwerk stomach.

"_Sly? Keira? You guys okay?"_

Sly chuckles before answering him.

"We've got an upset stomach on our hands but other then that- we feel great!"

It wasn't long before the four of us finally made it back to the van from the long walk from the last Iron Horse train with three- I repeat, three Clockwerk parts! As a great bonus, we stop Jean Bison's spice shipment works with his trains and finally got back at what Neyla did to us! WOOT!

We were very well pleased with our heist… But as for Carmelita, she wasn't very pleased with her work… The framed Interpol cop had to run and hide from Neyla and the other cops but of course, your truly; Sly Cooper help her out in getting away to a safer place before heading back to our in the van. I hope she gets her job back soon… I'm kind of starting to feel bad for what happen to her and for what I did to her a few hours ago… Ya know? Lying to her into thinking Sly and Bentley is nearby.

I hope we figured out something that doesn't involved turning ourselves in to the cops.


	35. Chapter 35: Night Sky

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 35: Night Sky And Beautiful Lights.

After our little week break from our victorious heist, things didn't seem quite right…

There are random acts of fighting every corner we turned.

And the Northern lights didn't look right like they should be. One night they become brighter then ever and then next thing we knew the lights were gone!

Back at Jean Bison's now closed down train shipment town; Sly said he overheard Jean Bison talking to what seems to be another character in the Klaww Gang.

Some guy name Arpeggio.

In all of this Klaww Gang mess, this Arpeggio guy seems to be in it as well.

Anyways tracking the problem by following the odd looking Northern lights wasn't a problem, though we have to take a boat along the way and still on our way to where the lights are leading us too, Bentley soon figure out where the lights are leading us at.

An old lumber camp.

It took some time for the turtle to figure out why it's leading us there when Bentley found out that it's another secret hiding spot for Jean Bison. And it turns out that he also has the Clockwerk talents. AKA: Clockwerk's claws. Sly look up the deadly claws and told us that it could slice anything and everything into pieces before you could even blink. With that said, we all got the idea of what Jean Bison would be doing with those claws.

Those talents have got to go.

_Sly Cooper…_

_And The Gang in…_

_Menace From The North._

I stare up at the night sky as the Northern lights appear and still don't look right. It was the middle of the night and everyone is asleep in the van on this large boat. I couldn't sleep… I felt that something bad is coming soon and I don't want to wake up my friends when they're sleeping… It's just a bad feeling- it'll past, I hope.

"Keira…?"

I blink in surprised before turning around to see Murray standing there with sleepy eyes.

"Shouldn't you be…? Yawn… Sleeping?"

I shrug my shoulders with a small smile.

"Couldn't sleep."

Murray rubs his eyes before walking over slowly as I lean onto the rails of the boat with a worry look.

"Did you have a nightmare…?"

I shook my head no.

"No."

"Oh, okay…"

Murray looks up at the night sky with a sleepy face. I continue to look up at the sky still.

"Did you really mean what you said back there?"

I look at the hippo in question.

"Huh?"

Murray looks at me with a blank look on his face… Besides the tired eyes.

"On the night we all camped out…"

I stare at him before my eyes went wide when I realize he is talking about Sly asking me to marry him when we're all in our 30's. I look away with an unsure look.

"Well that was a joke… Remember?"

He nods his head yes.

"But what if he really meant it?"

I went silent for a moment… Marrying Sly when I'm 30…? I don't know what to say really…

"Well… If I think of Sly that way then I guess I wouldn't mind going out on a date and such…"

Murray stares at me in silence before looking away with his blank look.

"I'll be happy for you…"

I frown at his words, feeling hurt for an unknown reason before turning my head back at him.

"A-are you okay?"

He slowly nods his head yes.

"Yeah, just a little sleepy is all…"

I look down at the cold clear water in thought.

"Why do I feel so hurt?"

I whisper quietly, hoping he didn't hear me. He didn't look at me so I'm guessing he didn't.

"Is that why you couldn't sleep?"

Murray finally asks. I shook my head no.

"I just have a bad feeling is all."

He looks at me with worry eyes before wrapping an arm around me.

"Don't worry, 'The Murray' will stop whoever tries to hurt you."

I smile warmly and I place my head gently onto his chest. He blushes and looks away quickly while I didn't look up to see it. The Northern lights soon came back after a few minutes of silent. I look up, moving my head away from him as he lets go of my shoulders with his arm. I stare up at the lights with a small frown. Murray looks back over with a thought.

"Keira."

I slowly look over to Murray's face and couldn't help but stare into his brown eyes. He continues to speak before I could answer him.

"I promise you that I'll keep you safe..."

My cheeks went red but he didn't notice it as he leans his head slowly trowds my face. I felt my heart race and I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to think! I didn't notice that my head was leaning trowds his face. Our noses touch but we didn't flinch away. Right when Murray was about to lean closer, a door from Murray's van was heard so the two of us jump away from each other in surprised, blushing madly as we didn't make any eye contact.

"G-guys…?"

Murray turns over to see Sly looking at us. I didn't turn my head over to the raccoon.

"Hey Sly…"

"What's going on?"

Sly asks, worry that something bad happen. Murray shook his head.

"N-nothing… I woke up and found Keira here all alone so I was about to ask if she is okay."

I frown deeply but didn't say anything. Sly looks over to me but didn't say anything as he turns his head to Murray.

"Bentley's stupid watch woke us up… Yawn… We should be almost there."

I then suddenly felt very tired so I turn over to my friends.

"I'm going to try to get some sleep. Night guys."

I said and begin walking over to the back doors of the van and hop into my sleeping bag while Bentley turns on his laptop and prays that he gets a better signal on his laptop. Soon I was woken up by Bentley.

"Raise and shine, sleeping beauty."

I let out a long yawn, finding myself in a small bed room of some sort.

"Where are we?"

I asks, rubbing both of my eyes. Bentley backs away a little as I move my legs away from the bed.

"Were at a safe house."

I look at the turtle in surprised.

"So…"

He nods his head yes.

"Yes, we're at Jean Bison's lumber log camp site and we got another slide show to do."

I nod my head in understanding before getting up slowly when I realize that someone took me to this bed room.

"Oh wait."

Bentley turns from the door to me with a raise eyebrow.

"Who took me to this room?"

Bentley blinks at the question. I know, I know… It's something I wouldn't ask but I feel like I should do so this time…

"Sly took you here."

I frown deeply all of a sudden but didn't say anymore as Bentley goes to the living room. I guess what happen last night is nothing more then just a dream? I slowly touch my nose and frown deeper.

"It was a dream… Right?"

I whisper before fixing my hair and head down to the very small living room to listen to the slide show season. Murray didn't look over to greet me as Sly smiles at me. I smile at him before looking at smiling at Murray when he didn't smile neither back nor look over at me as he kept on a blank face. Bentley begins his slide show.

"Well guys, Jean Bison has knowingly thrown down the gauntlet. With the Clockwerk Talents as his trophies, we'll be fools not to participate his lumber jack games…! Fortunately due to the recently avalanches, a log chomping glide was frozen in a wall of ice not far from our position! Keira, you're in charge of getting the book. I'm sure it'll prove invaluable. Now were all aware of Arpeggio's blimp is coming to pick up another battery… To sneak aboard, I recommend we pull it to the horse and stole away inside the battery…! However the location of the said battery is still a mystery. We need some inside information so working together, Sly and Murray will enter the post guard's secret RC combat club. Those guys always work at the light house. If you win the battle I'm sure they'll talk. Despite his vibe, Jean Bison is no fool. To keep taps on him, we'll need to bug his house… Steal the radio tags off local bears and then jerry-ring them into a senser-aray. It's challenging set of tasks, and that blimp is on its way… Let's get to work!"


	36. Chapter 36: Bear Bugging

**A/N:**

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

_Enjoy._

Chapter 36: Bear Bugging.

Ruining out of the safe house, I finally let out my frown. Couldn't get over that fact that Murray won't look my way or talk to me… Maybe it wasn't a dream but it felt like one. I continue running to my marker that I didn't even realize I am now standing on top of a roof in front of a block out entrance with large rocks to the cave I need to go in. A beeping sound brought me out of my thoughts so I answer it with a few blinks of my eyes.

"_The wild bears in the area have been tagged with radio tracking devise. If you can snag enough of them, we should be able to set up a receiver array around Jean Bison's house."_

I didn't know what to answer… So Bentley thought that something was up.

"_Keira? Is everything okay?"_

I shook the sad thoughts out of my head and respond back.

"Y-yeah. I'm okay. I'm fine… Just thinking about how these radio tags will do any good."

"_The title said it all."_

Right… Radio tags… That dream got cover over my whole brain! I need to knock the act off right now.

"Right, sorry. You were saying?"

"… _The first step is crawling into that bear cave and stealing the goods."_

I hang up on the turtle and hop off of the roof. I look around to see if any guards were nearby and crawl inside when everything turn out to be safe enough. After crawling inside, I panic when a large sleeping bear is right in front of me. I quickly call Bentley for help on this one.

"Hey… Where are these radio tags anyways?"

I whisper, showing the deep worry in my tone.

"_The radio transmitters have all been tagged in their mouths."_

I gulp, having the turtle to hear it.

"_Don't worry, you'll do fine. All you have to do is sneak up and pick-pocketing while they're yawning."_

"Wait, how did you know I can pick-pocket?"

"_Since Murray told us that you got Carmelita's keys and his Comm from her back pocket."_

Right…

"_Anyways stay clear of the thin crackly ice, walking on it is sure to wake the bears."_

"I'll keep it in mind."

I hang up and carefully sneak my way over to the first bear. I stare at his face, mostly his face, before the bear finally lets out a large yawn and I quickly and carefully grab the radio tag and put it into my backpack Sly used to use.

I back away before turning around to see that I almost step onto the thin floors of ice and stop my foot from touching it. My body went tense as I carefully move my foot from out of the way until I hop over the ice and did a back flip over the next thin layer of ice before carefully walking over to the second bear who just open his mouth for a yawn and I took the second radio tag.

The third one was easier but is still just like the first one. I slowly sneak over and waited for the bear to yawn. It took a little longer though but when the bear finally let out a short but enough time yawn, I quickly took the third radio tag.

I move around it and turn around to see a large layer of ice on a small hill. I frown when I realize I can't make a big jump over there so I look around for another way when I noticed two pointy rocks and frown at the next thought running through my head. I haven't work on the Ninja Spiral Jump since I finally master the move in about a whole month! I have to do this though, it's the only way! I back away before running just enough speed that isn't too loud to wake up the bears around me and I jump and landed onto the pointing rock. I finally breath that moment and hop on over to the next rock and then hop off to see more layers of thin ice and frown until I saw a thick layer of ice on the walls and I smirk at the next idea before taking my claws out and started ice climbing over to the fourth bear and pick up the next radio tag before going back the way I came from.

I begin walking over to the bear nearby when I quickly notice the small pieces of thin ice and move my legs around them until I made it to the fifth bear and pick-mouth- yes I said pick-mouth, the next radio tag. Five down, one more to go!

I move around the bear before looking up onto the walls to see a large thick layer of ice and then I look down to see a thin layer of ice. I hop on over to the wall of ice and begin ice climbing around the walls until I finally made it to the last bear. I pick pocket that one out and begin heading trowds the exit and crawl out of the cave.

After getting out, I contact the turtle.

"Alright, I got the radio tags. What do I do next?"

"_To form a receiver array you'll have to place the radio transmitters in precise locations around Jean Bison's base of operations."_

"Sounds like a piece of cake to me."

"_It is. I have already place the makers down. Make sure they're in the right spot."_

I hang up and begin looking around with my binocucom and found out that the closet marker is on the small water tower in front of me. I climb up onto the large house next to it before taking a long jump over to the top of the water tower and place the first tag down.

I then move on to another marker and it was right around the corner of the large house I was at and place the second radio tag on a small hill by a tree. I bring out my comm to find the other markers and smirk when Jean Bison's voice came out into the whole lumber jack camp with speakers everywhere.

I didn't listen as I ran all the way over to the next marker that's on top of a roof. I place it down before hearing footsteps and turn around to see guards about to attack. Jumping over them, I easily knock them out before running off to the next marker nearby.

I took another long jump and reach out my claws just in time to grab hold of a thick layer of ice on another water tower. I climb up on top of it and place down another radio tag. I hop off of the tower and land onto my feet.

I ran over to Jean Bison's house, knock out another guard there, and look around until I spotted a pipe leading down to the water and up to the second floor. I'm guessing it's the bath room pipe? Anyways I climb up the pipe and pull myself up onto the roof and place another radio tag onto the roof.

"One more marker to go."

I thought before taking out my binocucom again and look around until I spotted the last marker and put my comm back onto my belt. I took another long jump until I made it to a roof nearby and begin running over to the large hill and climb my way up onto the top and place the last radio tag down under my yellow marker. After putting them down, Bentley contacted me by my ear piece.

"_Nice work, the arrays are up and running. Head on over to your next mission."_

I nod my head and turn around to head to my next job when I noticed that Murray and Sly are out going to that secret battle robot club. I frown deeply when I spotted Murray and force myself to look away and head on over to the marker Bentley place for me.


	37. Chapter 37: Let it Be Free

**A/N: **_I probably messed up this chapter but I really wanted to post two new chapters. It was just sudden for me to remember the story and update it._

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 37: Let it Be Free.

I head over to the yellow marker and look around the roof to see a small building attach to the roof with a switch next to a door. I press it and an opening appears before me. I poke my head inside t see a ladder and climb down it. After climbing off, I look around to see a whole room full of burning logs with hooks, chain saws, and lasers, on the first floor below are guards- whom are mostly sleeping. I took up my Comm and place them to my eyes.

"_Keira, I've detected what appears to be an ancient guide to log chopping that might be useful for the Lumber Jack games… Unfortunately it's frozen deep in an ice wall."_

"I'm not waiting for global warming, Bentley."

Bentley shook his head on his end.

"_That industrial laser is used to cut through petrified logs…"_

I look over to see a laser machine next to me in the small room.

"… _If it could be bounced out that window, with your help, I should be able to harness its energy to melt the ice wall and free the book."_

"And the Mammoth, Bentley! Don't forget the Mammoth!"

The turtle sighs in defeat.

"… _And the mammoth… Look, there should be a switch on the other side of this wall. Throw it and then head outside."_

I put away my binocucom and begin looking around for a switch but couldn't find one.

"The switch must be in another part of the building."

I thought before running out of the room to almost fall down into hot burning wood and fire!

"WHOA!"

I shouted, hoping no one heard that as I balance myself just in time.

"That was close…"

I look around with a annoy look on my face.

"But why didn't put a warning sign!?"

I didn't want to answer that myself so I start to look around for another way. That's when I noticed the long logs sticking out of the fire. It might be risky but it's the only way around… I jump over to one, almost falling but stop myself from getting burned to death. I then hop over to the next log. I continue doing this until I finally made it to the other side and open the door to enter the first floor

There is a set of large flesh lights guarding the front doors; a few guards are sleeping in their own make shaft beds, while the rest are walking around. There seems to be another part of the second floor that I could see from my spot and also spot a few red hot lasers on the floor. Getting past the guards is easy but the lasers might be risky.

I carefully sneak past the sleeping guards as well as the walking guards on the other side of the room. I walk over slowly to a long wooden ladder and climb up onto it. The lasers in the middle made it look like a X while two more lasers move around close to the X till it move away from the X. I quickly move around the lasers before getting past them to see a large metal claw with a cut up log in its hold. I did the Ninja Spiral Jump on top of it before jumping over to another door and went inside.

Again this room is just like the other. A large room like hallway of fire and burnet logs only this time there's a long saw blade and another metal claw holding a cut up log. Again, I did another Ninja Spiral Jump into the claw and stare at the moving saw blade suddenly before me.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not walking on that!"

I thought before looking for another way inside. I look over to see the walls made out of wood. Maybe I could use my claws for climbing? I did just that, I stab my claws into the wooden wall, holding back a scream of pain because the wood hurt like hell and begin climbing size-ways to the next door. When I got to the other side, I then open the door to see the switch I was looking for. I pull it downwards and Bentley quickly contacted me.

"_The laser is out. Remember about those crystals I told you about?"_

I look behind my shoulder to see Sly's backpack which has the crystals in them.

"Yeah?"

"_Use them to redirect the lasers. I'll tell you more when you get outside."_

This time he hangs up on me as I open a window and sneak out back to the same roof. Bentley contacts me again so I use my Comm.

"_Now to get that laser pointed at the ice wall you'll need to alter its direction with the crystals I put in your backpack."_

"It's Sly's backpack. I'm just using it for the main time."

"_Pay attention!"_

"I am!"

"_Good!"_

And then he hangs up on me again… Damn him. I run over to the first spot and place the crystal down before moving onwards to the claw ice spikes in the large wall of ice. I walk over to where the laser is stuck at and when I walk onto the tip of one of the ice claws, a part breaks, causing me to almost fall but got quick to stand in balance.

"That was freaking close…"

I mutter under my breath before moving off of the ice claw and went onwards to the next one. I spotted where the laser ended trowds and made my way through the ice claws and land onto a tall hill. I took out another crystal and put it into the laser, causing it to go off somewhere else.

I continue running off, putting another crystal from a roof till the laser goes to another hill near the second crystal. I sigh in an annoyed tone before running off to put another crystal down. The laser went off to another ice claw that is in front of Jean Bison's house and below the blocked off bear cave. I run over to the ice claw and the moment I stood onto the tip of the claw, it cracks a big one and any moment now it could fall off.

While worrying about the tip of the ice claw, the laser hits the large ice block and quickly melts the block, having the giant mammoth run free, very much alive. I end up falling down onto the soft snow and wasn't in much pain I thought I would be in. I look up quickly to see the mammoth run away.

"_What life! Let the mammoth run free-! Never mind… He's back in the deep freeze."_

"… Okay…"

Was my only comment before grabbing the Lumber Jack Games book and head over to the safe house where my friends are waiting for me and Bentley's slide show machine. I sat down and toss the book onto the table. Bentley nods his head saying I did well before taking the book and begins to read a few notes before frowning and turn off the lights for his slide show to begin.

"After retrieving the Log Chopping Glide, it seems that the only way to win the Lumber Jack Games, we'll have to cheat…"

That's… Not really surprising.

"We I have already set up a few jobs for the heist, thus requiring an Engels egg, which is more difficult then you think… First, Murray needs to lure a bear into taking out the local Oil Mains. Once destroyed, the pressured oil will create up draft. Sly will then use it to paraglide over to the Engel's nest. Grab an egg and then head back to the safe house. Thanks to Murray's undercover work at the RC combat club, we have learned that the northern light battery is hidden in a large silo containment."

A what?

"The battery needs some serious modification for if we're going to hide inside it to sneak on board Arpeggio's blimp. First we'll short the battery wit grapple lines on the local boats. Then we'll all break in the light house and separate the power flow to the battery. That way it won't recharge. Given by my electrical engineering background this plan has a 97% chance of success. Pretty good, huh?"


	38. Chapter 38: Canadian Games

**A/N: **_We're getting closer to the ending!_

**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Sly 2: Band of Thieves, only my OC and her role in the story._

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 38: Canadian Games.

I waited for the guys to hurry back so that we could start our heist mission before Arpeggio's blimp comes here. Murray sat onto the table, coloring to kill time. I wanted to join him but… It still felt awkward at the moment so I sat down with my chair at our extra table I brought out from the van. Sly and Bentley didn't seem to notice how we we're acting either. I just wanted to forget what happen… I was so caught up in my own world I didn't noticed Sly and Bentley entering the safe house.

"That's was a pain…"

Murray looks up at the raccoon words and smile.

"It wasn't that horrible Sly. At least we got the power from the battery leaving."

Sly looks over to me while Bentley starts setting up his slide show machine.

"Keira?"

I blink in question from my spot, turning over to look up at Sly's face.

"Yeah?"

He shrugs his shoulders after a moment of thought.

"Nothing, it's just you always hang out with one of us when the rest of us are out on missions. You okay?"

I force a smile upon my lips.

"Yeah, just thinking about some unimportant things is all."

Sly stares at me before nodding his head in understanding. Bentley then finally gets the machine working.

"Alright guys, gather around the table."

Sly walks over while I sigh before following after him as I drag my chair over and sat down on Sly's side instead of sitting between Murray and Sly. The hippo turns away with a small frown of his own but I didn't look over to see it. Bentley turns off the lights and he begins his slide show like always.

"The Lumber Jack games are upon us. Now despite Murray's studying of the log chopping glide, none of us are skill enough to beat jean Bison at his own game. Though as it pains me to say it, we'll have to cheat…"

He said that two times now…

"Murray, you'll participate the log chopping competition. Give us a good score and then let Bison up for his turn. While he's chopping, Keira will sneak the Engel Egg into trousers and the protected parent should disturb his axe work. And I know, Keira-!"

"But his pants!?"

"It's the only way for the egg to stay in somewhere!"

I groan, hitting my head onto the table while Sly pats my back. Bentley gets back to what he is saying.

"Sly, given your ascension skills, I'd sign you up to the ice wall climb. Keira will keep Bison from beating your score by pulling him off the wall roof with some nearby grapple hooks."

Sly put his hand up with a questioning look. The turtle sighs before looking at the raccoon.

"Yes, Sly?"

"Won't Keira be better at climbing the ice wall? She's the one with the claws here."

He nods his head yes but forms a frown and gulps.

"She would… But I have looked up in the glide book that the Lumber Jack games are… Meant for men and not for women. If Jean Bison knows the rules by heart, there's a chance he'll force Keira to leave the games and therefore we'll lose before we could get another chance to pick someone else."

The three of us are in shock. And we all reacted in a negative way.

"THAT SEXIST PIG!"

"You have got to be kidding me!"

"Why that little-!"

Bentley cuts off Murray since he was the last one to comment about the answer.

"I know, I know guys but that's why I'm putting Keira up for the job to help take him out. Not only to beat him in our cheating games but also to prove him wrong that women can do things as well."

Everyone kept quiet now so he went back to what he was saying.

"And finally… I'll represent our team in the log rolling competition. With my knowledge, rotational mechanic, we're sure to get a dependent score. Also Keira will be in charge of greasing the logs so he has no chance of beating it. If you guys are ready, I say we head out and show these meathead lumber jacks what we've made of!"

After that is said, we begin packing up our belongings and the Clockwerk parts into the van. Once that is done, Bentley hands me the items that I'll be needing and I first head over to the logs Bentley and Jean Bison will be using while they went to meet up with the said man himself.

"_Excuse me sir…"_

I couldn't help but chuckle at Bentley's bad acting skills.

"_We humble lumber jacks would like to participate in your lumber jack games."_

I finally found the logs and begin greasing them with the oil Bentley gave me.

"_Think you got what it takes to win the Clockwerk Talons, eh? Well I'm sure enough gonna let you play… So long as you pay the entry fee."_

Wow, Jean Bison… I finished up with the logs and begin running off to where I should be meeting the guys at.

"_Much obliged partner… We'll uh, just take our positions for the competition."_

"_Enjoy the moment while yah think you've still got a chance… It's as close to as you'll ever get!"_

I stood above the hill that held a cave as the guys run over to meet up with me. I jump down from the hill and we all enter the cave.

"How did the log greasing go?"

Sly asks, keeping an eye on Jean Bison from inside the dark. Jean is making sure his axe is shape enough for the said log competition.

"I got that part cover. I just hope this plan works."

"It better be."

Bentley begins.

"I have did my math right and it sad to say that if we the four of us take him on, he's sure to beat us in one whole match."

Our eyes went wide in surprised.

"Whoa, really?"

"Yes. Is the Engel egg okay?"

I look into Sly's backpack and nod my head yes.

"If it wasn't, there would be egg gooey stuff coming out of it at the bottom."

Sly shivers at the thought.

"Let's keep it the way it is now. It's my backpack after all."

Just then we noticed a few logs are being carried by boat. Two logs are place onto the thick strong ice while six more logs are place into the water.

"Looks like it's time for the action to begin."

I said, getting the guys to nod their heads.

"Stay in this cave until Jean Bison starts."

With a nod from me, I ran into the dark cave while I watch the guy's head off to their spots. The log chopping round begins with Murray standing in front of the giant log with a large axe in his hands.

"This year's first event will be a power chopping contest- not like anyone's ever goin to beat my record… But, let 'em try!"

When the timer starts, Murray didn't heisted at he begins chopping the large log with great force. Right before the ten seconds were up, he chops the whole log in half right before the last second came.

"Not bad hippo, but watch and learn as I destroy that log without even breaking a sweat!"

Jean Bison spoke, looking at the three rows of ten point cards being raised up. Murray moves out of the while I take out the Engel egg from the backpack and began sneaking behind the guard's trowds Jean Bison as he begins chopping his own large log.

I begin walking carefully as Engels came out of nowhere from the sky and begin coming down after me. I carefully move out of the way without getting hit or dropping the egg. I spin fast and hop around the birds that continue to try to get the egg when I finally made it behind Bison's back. The judges didn't seem to notice me. Must be really stupid to not notice me but whatever. I made a face as I slowly put the egg into his pants, just enough space to show the egg for the Engels. I move out of the way as two Engels came down and attack him. The man tosses his sharp axe into the cold ice water due to the sudden attack and the three judges put up scores of zero's. Jean Bison looks at where he lost his axe while I went into hiding before he turns his head to look at the three stupid judges and glares at the scores.

"What!? I think you better rethink them scores boys. What you intended to give me was perfect ten's… RIGHT?"

We were surprised that the three judges put up the ten score boards in their hands when the man warns them. This won't be good; I have a very bad feeling about this now. It was now Sly's turn to do his ice wall climbing.

"So your pink friend knows how to handle an axe. Let's see how you handle a vertical wall of ice!"

And when the timer begins, Sly runs up to the wall of ice with his crane and begins climbing the wall. The timer is set for 15 seconds since it's so tall. He made it to the top in 13 seconds. The three judges gave him three rows of ten.

"Pretty good for a scrawny raccoon… Now watch and learn as I demonstrate the art of power climbing!"

I went out of the cave to the three grapple hooks.

"_Keira, you need to use all three of the grapple hooks in order to bring him down."_

"Shouldn't be a problem."

I answer back with my ear piece as I grab the first grapple hook and waited for Jean Bison to get climbing. When the timer set off, he starts going up the wall fast. I miss the first time but then got him on his pants… What's with pants today? I then went and used the second grapple hook and got him on his shirt. It's weird how he doesn't notice the metal hooks nor do the judges notice them! I used the last and third grapple hook to get his belt this time and when I pull the handles down for all three hooks, they begin pulling him down, causing the man to fall down onto his back hard, causing the hooks to break as well! The ropes went back into the machine. The three judges put up zero scores again. Bison turns around to see this and glares at the three.

"It seems you have pulled the wrong cards again! Did I ever tell you the story about the judge from last year's competition who mistakenly gave me a score other then ten?"

We all glare at the three judges who change the cards to ten instead of zero again! Jean Bison laughs out.

"I see we're tied with only one event to go. Unfortunately for you, I've saved the best for last- the spinning log competition."

Bentley makes fists before walking trowds the edge of land.

"Okay, looks easy enough- I just need to stay out of the water."

Bentley said before running on top of the middle log as the three begin to spin. I hope he didn't fail but during the minute of jump to each log that isn't going into the water, he beat the timer. The three judges gave him three sets of ten.

"You're one lucky turtle I'll give you that. But now watch how a skilled log roller does it."

As Jean Bison begins his round, Murray, Sly, and Bentley all went into the cave I'm hiding in after watching the man not falling into the water because of the greasy logs I work on.

"This is crazy! Jean Bison's got those judges so intimidated there's no way he can lose."

Murray said, glaring at the said judges who are watching Bison. We nod our heads in agreeing as Sly came up with an idea.

"You're right Murray; those guys need to go… Okay, I'm just making this up on the fly… But, what if I were to lure them into the cave, one by one? Once inside you three will knock them out and take their clothes!"

We all like this idea.

"Ingenious! When all three judges have been restrained we'll be able to don our disguise and take their place at the judges table."

I took a step up in the group.

"I'll do it. If Jean Bison sees a girl judge, he'll sure to realize that something is up."

"She's right."

Murray comments, looking at the raccoon and the turtle. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Very well, Keira, use whatever you can make noise with in order to lure the judges away into the cave."

"It's a great plan guys, but Keira, you'll have to move fast! Once Jean Bison finishes the log rolling event, the gig is up."

The three stay into the cave while I sneak out and sneaking behind the first judge and make a gulp sound before purring behind the first one. The judge's head shot up in surprised as I made a long jump or two away before the judge turns around to see nothing. I continue to purr loud enough until the first judge walk inside the cave. I could hear the guys beating the first guard and Bentley came out as a judge. I did the purring act with second and Murray came out. The third one is Sly. I hid inside the cave incase Jean Bison spotted me.

When the said man finally finish up his minute, the replacement judges watches him for a moment before pulling out scores of zeros. Jean Bison stares at them in shock before giving death glares.

"What!? I thought I warned you judges about the consequence for 'incorrect' scores!"

He then noticed something different about the three judges.

"Wait a second…"

I gulp again in fear.

"You aren't the judges I hired! It's the scrawny raccoon and his annoying friends! Well, if you want the Talon's then why don't you just take 'em!"

He runs out to where he puts his giant wooden axe that has the Clockwerk Talon's on them and throws them at my friends when I move out of the way and got hit instead, almost fall into the water out cold. I couldn't hear the cries and gasps of my friends calling out for me when the world around me went dark quickly…

Hours later, when I open my eyes- I groan in pain of my new found strong headache. I then noticed that someone had their hand on my shoulder this whole time.

"Keira!"

I slowly turn my head over to see Murray there with relief on his face. He then wraps his arms around me as I felt my body ached really badly from his hug.

"I'm glad you're okay…"

The hippo whispers as Sly and Bentley look around in confusion. Murray then too looks around while holding me still.

"W-Where are we anyways?"

Bentley answers him after a moment of looking at the controls.

"This looks like the sawmill control room. Bison must have thrown us in here for interrogation later. I, for one, would like to escape before he returns."

"It looks like we're pretty well seal in here, unless…"

I couldn't see very much at the moment so I can only guess Sly is eyeing something.

"Unless what?"

Sly points to a small pipe opening for the turtle, who turn around to see it.

"Unless you can fit through that hole?"

"I… I think I could squeeze through there… I'll drop down and try to free you guys from the outside. If there's any trouble I'll call with this walkie talkie, you might be able to help me with these sawmills controls."

Murray then picks me up bridal style and places me down to lean onto a large wooden box as I groan in pain of my annoying headache. Murray frowns before looking over to Sly and Bentley.

"While you guys do that I'll try prying open that steel door. Given enough time I might be able to make some progress."

Murray walks over to the said steel door and begins working his strength up to open the door. Sly looks over to the turtle.

"Sounds like a plan. Good luck Bentley, and remember to shout if I can help you from here."

Sly starts looking over the controls until the three of us heard a fall from Bentley.

"Bentley you okay!? I can't see you from here- but we heard the fall."

_I'll be fine, just give me a moment to catch my… Breath."_

Sly raises his eyebrow at the sound of Bentley's heisting voice. He was about to ask what is wrong when another voice was heard into the walkie talkie.

"_Well now Candy Britches, I shoulda figure a puny turtle like you would find a rat hole to squirm though."_

Jean Bison… I couldn't move my body. I must be in so much pain to not be able to notice it due to my headache.

"_Well… Uh… Just dropped my glasses, had to come and pick 'em up."_

"_I ain't like you boy, I ain't stew-pid. When y'all were unconscious me and my boys paid a visit to your hideout and found all them Clockwerk Parts! Lucky thing too; Arpeggio was willing to plunk down a King's ransom for the whole lot! I even threw in the Talons."_

I didn't hear the growl from Sly while Murray glares at the steel door in anger.

"_You sold ALL the Clockwerk Parts!? Arpeggio has them all!?"_

_I wouldn't expect one of your kind to understand the finer points of commerce… Your turtles are too stew-pid to know a wood cutter from a wood chuck! Just like that female cat friend of yours!"_

Bentley growls in rage. I could tell he has had enough of this guy. I would be cursing at Bison myself but I couldn't do it with my whole body in so much pain.

"_THAT'S IT! Time I showed you just how 'stew-pid' we turtles really are. Sly, on my command!"_

Sly answers through the other walkie talkie.

"I hear ya."

"_Prepare yourself Bison… EN GARDE!"_

"_Okay walnut, get ready for a smushen."_

At first I could hear Bentley calling out commands for Sly to use as attack motives. I try to listen as much as I could but then darkness overcame me again.

When I woke up, my headache wasn't there as much as it was before but I felt stiff so I move around to feel cold metal on my butt. I look around to finally notice that me, and my friends are all sitting inside a large empty containment of some kind. Sly looks at me with a deep frown and so I remember about what happen when I was awake and frown deeply and was about to say something when we all felt the empty battery we were in begin to lift up into the sky, going trowds Arpeggio's blimp.

I stop myself from saying what I was going to say… The four of us were all thinking about this one simple thing. It just felt so weird that we were just robbed for the first time! But that wasn't the only thing we all knew…

Failure…

We all felt it. Sly was twitching, showing that he wants to work to get back the Clockwerk Parts. He wanted action and he wanted it now.

Bentley took out some roll of paper and a panicle and begins thinking of plans to kill the time until we fully made it onboard the blimp but most of them were feeling really bad.

I then felt a tear hit my shoulder so I look up to see Murray silently sobbing, looking out an air vent like window, watching the van on a thick piece of ice, floating away from us . I felt bad for him, so I wrap my arms around him as he begins to silent cry onto my shoulder. That van was his life… His baby! I, Sly, and Bentley knew we had to make it up to him.


End file.
